Psyche
by Dadelos
Summary: La historia contendrá: • Amistad y romance de Lily y Severus. • La historia de Severus junto a su familia. • Su iniciación como mortífago y cómo llegó a serlo. • Las decisiones que él tuvo que tomar y en lo que éstas derivaron.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer y Prólogo:

 **Disclaimer** : A **J.K ROWLING** le debemos «Harry Potter» y gracias a sus personajes y universo mágico pude crear «Psyche» ¡Gracias!

•••••••••

 **•** **PRÓLOGO** **•**

Dicen que el alma no existe, que es un vínculo ilógico que se ha inventado para justificar el paso de los cuerpos por la Tierra, y el de nuestro espíritu, por un espacio paralelo.

Pero no es verdad.

El alma de cada uno tiene nuestra misma forma, aunque es sólo un reflejo que busca desligarse de los límites y conflictos que surgen desde su unión con el cuerpo, a través de infinitas pasiones y que podrá vivir de modo pleno tras el momento de la muerte...

Algunas almas, manifiestan esos deseos de despegarse, dándole vida a una tragicomedia. Van haciendo fluir las pasiones del conflicto, van marcando a fuego lo inesperado, van rompiendo reglas y silencios, van acompañando cuerpos hacia otros cuerpos, van dejando de ser cuerpos, para convertirse sólo en un alma.

Severus Snape, tenía un alma demasiado conflictiva, y sus pasiones eran por demás incontrolables. Cuando conoció a Lily Evans, esas pasiones, se desataron en el más puro amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Nº1: "Feliz No cumpleaños" - Su familia -

 **¡Lumos!**

 **7:36 - Lunes 9 de enero de 1969**

Aquél era un barrio muy pobre, de gente trabajadora, que suele levantarse muy temprano para ir a las fábricas y luego de un día extenuante, regresar a sus hogares con la única ilusión de tener un plato de comida en sus mesas y un descanso tranquilo en sus camas.

En una de esas casas humildes de la calle La Hilandera, ubicada en Cokeworth, con calles empedradas y con lámparas, fábricas abandonadas y casas en ruinas, vivía la familia Snape. Pero, al contrario de lo que pudiera pensarse de ellos, no eran lo que se llamaría "normales".

¿Por qué? Pues sencillamente porque Tobías Snape no era el hombre bueno y trabajador que se desvive por su familia; era más bien un hombre poco atractivo, huraño, de temperamento fuerte, de emociones vacías, de aspecto delgado y alto, con nada de ambición en su aburrida vida. Su visión de la felicidad pasaba por beberse varias botellas de vino, whisky o cerveza, sentado frente al televisor en un desvencijado sofá, mientras su esposa lo atendía como a un rey.

Ella, Eileen Prince, mujer no muy bella, con facciones hoscas y grandes cejas, era algo más que su esposa; era una hechicera o como también solían llamarla en otros ámbitos: una bruja. Pero no cualquier bruja, sino una muy buena y de orgullosa sangre pura.

Ambos tenían un único hijo: Severus. Un delgadísimo niño de piel muy blanca, de negrísimos ojos, grandes y de largas pestañas; de labios tan finos que semejaban una línea dibujada en su cara. Con dedos alargados y huesudos en sus pálidas manos. Su rostro era más bien enjuto y su mirada rozaba la timidez mezclada con la hosquedad. Él estaba cumpliendo ese mismo día sus 9 años. Para cualquier otro niño, el día de su cumpleaños, sería algo esperado, alegre, maravilloso por la cantidad de regalos y mimos que recibiría y, tal vez, por algún pastel que hecho con mucho amor por su madre, que llevaría solemne alguna vela que él soplaría y daría así por finalizada la ceremonia, rodeado de sus seres queridos y amigos.

Pero Severus no quería que llegara nunca el día de su cumpleaños. Desde que tenía uso de razón, él no había sido como los demás niños, no conocía lo que era una familia unida y feliz, no sabía lo que era recibir un regalo o una caricia de su padre, aunque sí al menos de su madre que se preocupaba como podía de él a pesar de su torpeza. Tampoco tenía amigos y, por ende, jamás había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Ese, para él, era un día más.

Pero no para Eileen. Muy a pesar de Severus y a escondidas de Tobías, ella había comprado un regalo para su hijo. Entró a la pequeña y derruida habitación, vestida con una de sus tantas túnicas negras, con sus cabellos lacios y pegados a su rostro, enmarcándolo y dándole el aspecto de una estatua por su profunda palidez. Se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama de su hijo; acomodó el paquete a su lado y con una caricia en los cabellos de Severus, se encargó de hacerle saber que estaba allí:

—¿Estabas dormido? —preguntó con una ternura algo extraña para ella.

—No —reconoció el muchacho.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo! —lo felicitó ella, sonriendo levemente, como si fuera algo a lo que no está acostumbrada y le doliera expresar.

—¡Gracias! —aceptó de mala gana, Severus, enderezándose en su cama.

—Te compré algo —manifestó la mujer acercándole el paquete, envuelto en papel madera y con una cinta color marrón oscuro cruzándolo en forma de cruz. Los ojos del pequeño Severus se abrieron grandemente y hasta una sonrisa se vislumbró apenas en sus delgados labios.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió inquieto acercando sus manitos a este.

—¡Ábrelo! —lo incentivó su madre.

Sin hacerse rogar, el niño tomó el regalo y lo abrió prontamente; unos segundos después, descubrió dentro de el, una tela oscura de muy buena calidad, con algunos bordados alrededor y las iniciales "SS" también bordadas en plateado sobre el lado izquierdo.

—¡Una túnica! —se sorprendió—. ¡Una verdadera túnica de mago! —subrayó luego empezando a sonreír como no creía que podía hacerlo.

Para Severus, aquél regalo significaba mucho. Él al igual que su madre, era un hechicero, uno muy joven que algún día se convertiría en un mago.

Su madre le había hablado, desde muy pequeño, sobre la existencia de otra gente como ellos que iban a estudiar al colegio de magia y hechicería llamado Hogwarts.

Severus estaba muy ilusionado con la idea de recibir la tan nombrada "carta de Hogwarts" de la que también su madre se había encargado de hablarle. Él ansiaba ser un gran mago y convertirse en el gran orgullo de su querida madre.

Aún le faltaban dos años para recibirla, pero de todas maneras, él sentía cierta esperanza y tranquilidad mientras esperaba, porque sabía que ese día llegaría y él finalmente cumpliría su deseo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, mamá! —expresó luego abrazándose a ella—. Es el mejor regalo del mundo.

Eileen sabía cómo Severus amaba la magia. Mientras ambos estaban abrazados, ella sintió que tenía con quién compartir su mundo. Su único hijo había heredado de ella el poder de ser un mago y a pesar de todas las miserias que pudiera soportar a su alrededor, saber que Severus era igual a ella, la hacía sentirse dichosa.

Cerca del mediodía, el aroma de la comida humeaba a través de una olla tiznada que estaba posada sobre una de las hornallas de la vieja cocina a leña.

Severus, aún en su habitación, observaba como le quedaba puesta su túnica nueva. Eileen lo llamó para que se sentara en la mesa.

En esta, ya estaba acomodado en la cabecera, Tobías, ebrio y desalineado; con ambos codos apoyados en la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza a duras penas con sus manos para no caer sobre el plato.

La comida, que constaba de una sopa aguada de verduras y un trozo de carne asada con cebollas, le fue servida primero a él como era costumbre.

Tobías tomó una cuchara y sorbió un poco de su sopa, pero apenas la había saboreado, cuando con un rostro de repugnancia, la escupió hacia un costado sobre el suelo.

—¡Esto es un asco, bruja! —bramó furioso—. ¡No sabes cocinar ni una miserable sopa!

—¡Lo-lo siento! —se disculpó ella sosteniendo aún, temblorosamente, el cucharón con el estaba sirviendo.

—"¡Lo-lo siento" —se burló él imitándola con una mueca payasésca y una voz aguda—. ¡Eres una completa inútil!

Eileen llevaba ya nueve años soportando los maltratos y agresiones de su marido, pero muy a pesar de los ruegos de su madre, ella jamás tuvo el valor de dejarlo, mucho menos después de que naciera Severus.

Lo único que justificaba tales desprecios y violencias de parte de él, era que ella no le había dicho que era una bruja hasta mucho después de que se casaron. Él la consideraba un fenómeno y comenzó a despreciarla con los años, cada vez más. No hubo un día de paz para Eileen desde entonces. Luego, cuando nació su hijo y Tobías descubrió que también podía hacer magia, comenzó a despreciarlo a él también.

Poco a poco se fue entregando a la bebida y volviéndose un ser despreciable y lleno de rencor para con su esposa e hijo.

Lo más triste era que Eileen lo amaba a pesar de todo eso y despertó, a su vez, el alejamiento de sus amigos quienes eran grandes y poderosos magos de sangre pura que no podían aceptar que ella se hubiera mezclado con un simple muggle, haciendo que su sangre se volviera mestiza en su primogénito.

—¡He dicho que lo siento! —repitió más firmemente ella esta vez. Podía soportar mucho de Tobías, pero de todas maneras conservaba algo de orgullo.

—No sirve de nada que lo sientas —la despreció él—. Eso no hará que esta agua sucia se vuelva más deliciosa.

En ese instante entró en la cocina-comedor, el pequeño Severus, quién un poco atraído por el hambre y también por los gritos, salió de su habitación.

Tobías giró su cabeza con desdén y miró la túnica que vestía su hijo.

—¿Y tú de dónde has sacado esa ropa? —le preguntó con voz ronca. Severus, con toda su inocencia, le contó que su madre se la había regalado. Tobías giró esta vez su cabeza hacia su esposa y con rabia le dijo—: ¿Le compraste esa basura a este mocoso y a mi me das esta porquería para comer?

Eileen supo en ese instante que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Severus también lo supo, por eso quizás comenzó a retroceder hacia su habitación, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, pues su padre se levantó velozmente de su asiento y lo tomó del cuello de su túnica. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sin una muestra de piedad se la quitó haciéndosela pedazos con sus manos y arrojándola al fuego de la cocina.

—¡Nooo! —gritó desesperado el pequeño intentando rescatar su túnica que ya ardía en llamas. Eileen se abalanzó sobre él para impedírselo porque sabía que podía salir lastimado.

Tobías miraba la escena in inmutable. Ni disfrutaba ni le dolía lo que estaba pasando. Quizás el alcohol lo había anestesiado lo suficiente como para que, en tantos años, ya no pudiera siquiera compadecerse de nada ni de nadie.

Severus lloraba abrazado a su madre mientras veía como su túnica terminaba de consumirse entre las llamas.

Ese día no hubo una comida en la mesa. El regalo de cumpleaños ya no existía y el cumpleaños estaba ya terminado sin un buen recuerdo que hiciera cambiar las tristes memorias de Severus.

 **NOX.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Nº 2: "AL FINAL DEL VERANO" - Su mejor amiga -**

 **¡Lumos!**

 **17:40 – 29 de Agosto de 1975**

Algunos años habían transcurrido desde aquél triste recuerdo; su convivencia familiar no había variado desde entonces, pero sí su propia vida.

Ahora tenía una amiga; la persona más sincera, bondadosa y amable que él había conocido. Con ella pasaba largas horas a solas conversando, dando largos paseos, y desde que la carta de Hogwarts les llegó a los dos, también ocupaban su tiempo estudiando juntos. Porque ella también tenía magia en su ser y Severus fue quien la descubrió unos seis años atrás...

La conoció una tarde de abril, mientras caminaba torpemente por un parque cercano a su casa. Vestía ropa muggle —es decir, de personas que no son mágicas como él— pero su aspecto no era como el de ellos. Ni él ni su madre sabían bien cómo combinar las prendas, es por eso que al verlo, daba la impresión de que estaba disfrazado. En ésa ocasión llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos de color oscuro, con una camisa grisácea a rayas azules, algo desteñida y un saco oscuro varias tallas más grandes. En sus pies, calzaba unas botitas negras acordonadas que estaban algo rotas en los costados.

Sus pasos lo fueron llevando hacia unos arbustos que guardaban detrás un arenero y un par de hamacas. Justo detrás de éste, había dos niñas hablando, una de ella con voz muy suave y la otra con una actitud reprobatoria y gruñona.

Severus se asomó y descubrió una abultada melena de color rojo oscuro, muy larga y muy espesa. Ésta pertenecía a una de las niñas, la que le daba la espalda en ese momento. La otra, quien tenía una mueca de enojo constante en su cara, era rubia, muy delgada y su rostro se asimilaba al de un caballo por lo alargado y enjuto.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta de repente al notar la cara de asombro de su hermana, fue allí cuando sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda, chocaron por primera vez con los de Severus.

Ellas eran Lilian y Petunia Evans, respectivamente. Y así como las descubrió también supo en poco tiempo, que una era de fiar y sería su mejor amiga y la otra todo lo contrario.

Lilian se hizo amiga de Severus casi de inmediato. Él fue quién le reveló que ella era una bruja y que algún día al igual que él también recibiría la carta de Hogwarts.

Y el día llegó. Ambos llegaron a Hogwarts en el mítico expreso, fueron seleccionados para sus respectivas casas y separados por primera vez. Pues Lilian fue enviada a Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes y Severus a Slytherin, la casa de las sangres puras y los determinados.

Pero aún así, su amistad seguía siendo fuerte.

Ahora, años después de aquellos días, a finales de un caluroso agosto, estaban nadando en el río cercano a la casa de Severus; lo hacían todos los veranos justo antes de que empezara Septiembre y tuvieran que regresar a Hogwarts.

Severus había salido del agua hacía apenas unos momentos; se hallaba sentado bajo la frondosa copa de un ombú cuyas raíces se extendían por encima de la tierra hasta hundirse en los extremos bajo ésta.

Ella llevaba más de diez minutos bajo el agua de aquél río; el calor era abrasivo por lo que no deseaba salir a la superficie, pues el aire que le proporcionaba el encantamiento del casco burbuja, podía mantenerla allí abajo por tiempo indeterminado.

Severus observaba de vez en cuando el agua aquietada desde su lugar y luego volvía a posar su vista en un libro de magia avanzada que ahora sostenía con una de sus largas manos.

Lily, en tanto, movía sus manos bajo el agua imaginando por un instante sentir aquella suavidad etérea. Sin querer, de tanto pensar en aquella sensación, se desconcentró y rompió el encantamiento del casco bajo el agua. Soltó el poco aire que había contenido en sus pulmones sin tener tiempo de reaccionar y comenzó a dejarse llevar al fondo del río como si fuera un cuerpo inerte.

Nunca había pensado con tanto temor en la muerte hasta ese momento. Cerró sus hermosos ojos verdes tan intensos como dos esmeraldas y comenzó a soltar el resto del aire.

Sentía cómo se hundía en la profundidad y en ese absoluto silencio que le proporcionaba el agua en sus oídos, pudo notar la presión en su pecho y el desvanecimiento de todo a su alrededor. Un jalón la elevó de golpe, fue sacada a la superficie con violencia haciéndola reaccionar nuevamente.

—¡Estás loca, Evans! —le espetó furioso un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos profundamente oscuros como túneles.

—¡Severus! —murmuró ésta estupefacta quitándose un mechón rojizo de su blanco rostro. Él la llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba enojado o avergonzado; sin dudas esta vez era lo primero. —¡Lo siento! ¿Te asusté? — inquirió la jovencita tosiendo y mirando a su vez como su amigo bufaba enfurecido todavía.

—¿Y tú qué crees? Llevo casi tres minutos esperando verte salir y, ¿cómo se te ocurre romper el encantamiento? Creí que te ahogarías.

—¡Lo lamento! Me desconcentré y se rompió... —explicó avergonzada la pelirroja.

—¡Pues prueba concentrarte mejor, Evans! —gruñó él, jalándola hacia la orilla.

Severus Snape, corrió su cortinado cabello hacia atrás y lo estrujó con sus manos. Tenía el torso desnudo y por eso Lily podía ver su delgadez casi extrema y su piel tan blanca como la cera.

—¿Tenías miedo de que algo me sucediera? —inquirió Lilian tomando su vestido y poniéndoselo, luego comenzó a secar su rojo y largo cabello con una toalla que tomó de su bolso.

—Sabes perfectamente lo peligroso que es ese río, Lily. Eres mi... amiga, debo cuidarte —respondió escuetamente el muchacho tomando una remera oscura y comenzando a ponérsela. Lilian estaba detrás de él, muy cerca, llevaba puesto su vestido, pero éste, al estar húmedo, lograba traslucir las dos piezas que conformaban su ropa interior. Estaba acostumbrado a verla así todos los veranos, pero de todas maneras su timidez le impedía enfrentarla y verla de frente. Eso era un gesto que Lilian consideraba de caballeros.

Ella, por el contrario, no dejaba de lanzarle furtivas miradas a su amigo. Siempre se bañaba con un pantalón corto y sin nada arriba. Su largo cabello negro, se volvía más lacio de lo que ya era y caía sobre su rostro y hombros pegándose a éstos como el césped a la tierra.

A Evans le encantaba observar cada nuevo detalle que descubría de él. Como sus huesudos hombros, sus largas y blanquecinas manos de largos dedos flacos; o su nariz ganchuda que le daba a su rostro un aspecto enjuto por lo hundido de sus mejillas.

No era un Adonis, mucho menos un posible ganador de un concurso de belleza, pero para Lily era un chico especial y se sentía extrañamente atraída hacia él. Por supuesto, se contenía de aceptarlo pues todavía no comprendía el sentimiento que despertaba dentro de ella cuando lo tenía cerca.

—¿Sólo soy eso? —pensó en voz alta la pelirroja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —farfulló el joven Snape apretando los labios y yendo en dirección a sus zapatos que se hallaban cerca del árbol.

—¿Eh? ¡A nada! —respondió prontamente ella, reaccionado que sus palabras casi la habían delatado. — ¿Todavía estás enojado por lo que sucedió recién? Severus no pensaba ahogarme. Sólo... sólo me desconcentré —sostuvo la muchacha dejando caer bruscamente ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo en señal de enojo.

Snape la miró de soslayo e improvisó una mueca con sus labios. Seguía enojado, eso era evidente. Por eso reaccionaba así, bufando e ignorándola.

—¡Muy bien! La próxima quizás no debas salvarme, así te ahorras mis estúpidas preguntas —espetó Lily sentándose en el suelo y luego dejándose caer hacia atrás en el mullido colchón de césped.

Su cabello rojo oscuro, se desparramó desordenadamente entre su cara y el césped, tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de enojo que solía divertir a Severus desde que la había visto hacerla por primera a sus nueve años.

El muchacho se giró y la vio allí, frunció el ceño y con resignación caminó hasta ella con paso cansino.

—Lily...—la llamó, pero la pelirroja no respondió. Se arrodilló a su lado y apoyó uno de sus brazos al costado de la cabeza de la chica. —¿Ahora ya no me vas a hablar? —inquirió y ella hizo una mueca con sus labios como aprobando lo dicho por él. Severus se pasó una mano por su largo cabello todavía húmedo y luego se acostó boca abajo junto a ella.

—Estoy enojado, es verdad, pero porque no quiero que nada te suceda, ¿entiendes? —susurró sin mirarla.

Lilian abrió los ojos y miró al ancho cielo de colores anaranjados que ahora se extendía sobre ella; volteó su cabeza hacia dónde se hallaba Severus y descorrió un largo mechón de sus cabellos para poder verle el rostro. Él no la miró, pero por la forma en que movió su nariz al sentir aquél contacto de sus manos en su pelo, ella pudo adivinar que se sentía avergonzado.

Quizás, ella y su madre, habían sido las únicas dos personas en su vida que lo habían tocado así.

—¡Gracias! —musitó la pelirroja en un murmullo. Snape giró levemente su cara hacia ella y la miró de soslayo—. En serio, eres un gran amigo, Sev.

Él sintió las caricias de aquellas palabras en sus oídos, siempre le era agradable escucharla decir eso; sin embargo, él sentía algo más profundo que amistad hacía Lily.

Estaba enamorado de ella desde el primer instante en que la conoció. Pero ese era su mayor secreto, su timidez le impedía decírselo y quizás ese era su mayor error.

Giró sobre sí mismo, hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el suelo, al igual que ella. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre su abdomen y respiró profundamente.

Lily sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él, ahora su cabellera pelirroja se mezclaba con la de él, dando un contraste llamativo al paisaje.

—¿Severus?

—¿Sí?

—¿Me acompañarías mañana al callejón Diagon a comprar mis libros?

El muchacho hizo un breve silencio y sonrió antes de responderle:

—¿Todavía no hiciste tus compras? Creí que era el único. Está bien, Lily. Te acompañaré —asintió cerrando sus negros ojos.

La pelirroja sonrió y cerró también los suyos para luego apoyar su cabeza con la de él. Ambos quedaron allí de cara al cielo, en silencio, esperando que la tarde desapareciera con sus últimos degrades; dejando que nada ni nadie acabara con su paz de aquél final de verano.

Cuando ya marcaban las ocho y veinte y el anochecer se había vuelto una capa oscura y titilante de estrellas sobre sus cabezas, ambos abandonaron aquella tranquilidad y se separaron cada uno hacia su hogar.

Severus entró en su casa y notó como siempre el silencio circundante. Su madre debía estar haciendo alguna diligencia y su padre seguiría en el mismo estado en que lo había dejado cuando se marchó con Lilian: sentado en un sillón, con una botella de whisky en una de sus manos y su maldito hedor a alcohol saliéndole por cada poro.

—¿Eileen? ¿Eres... tú? —preguntó dificultosamente Tobías apenas oyó unos pasos.

—No, padre. Soy yo, Severus —avisó el joven deteniendo su paso.

—¿Y tú de donde vienes, mocoso? —profirió levantándose a duras penas del sillón.

—Estuve en el río... con Lily.

—¿Qué tanto haces con esa Lily, eh? —inquirió luego acercándose un poco más a su hijo y apoyándole una mano sobre uno de sus huesudos hombros. —¿Es tu novia?

—No, papá. Ella es mi amiga —corrigió algo avergonzado Severus sin poder siquiera mirar a su padre a los ojos al decírselo.

—Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías? Yo a tu edad ya tenía dos novias. Ya era un hombre y sabía qué hacer con ellas —se jactó Tobías con una mórbida sonrisa. El aliento de Tobías Snape invadía el aire alrededor de Severus. Era repugnante oler aquello, pero él nunca dijo nada—.Tú no has hecho nada con esa Lily, ¿verdad?

Severus negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista.

—Lo dicho: eres un imbécil —repitió Tobías presionando aún más su hombro.

—Mañana me ausentaré temprano. Iré con ella al callejón Diagon a comprar unos libros —avisó el joven cambiando de tema.

—A mi no me cuentes esas estupideces. Sabes que odio todo lo que tenga que ver con tu mundo de magia. Vete adonde quieras y si puedes no vuelvas. Sería bueno que ya desaparecieras de mi vista, tu y tu estúpida madre... —musitó con ácidas palabras, Tobías.

—Si tanto te molestamos mi madre y yo, ¿por qué no te vas tú? —escupió Severus mirándolo por primera vez en ese rato con una notable rabia en sus ojos.

Tobías lo miró algo confundido, quizás por el alcohol en su sangre que no lo dejaba reaccionar con rapidez. Pero apenas unos segundos después, su rostro de repugnancia alertó a Severus de que había comprendido lo dicho y sin tiempo a nada, recibió una dura bofetada en su rostro.

—¡Mocoso mal agradecido! Deberías respetarme más, soy tu padre. Esta noche no cenarás. ¡Vete a dormir!

Tres horas más tarde, Severus dormía en su habitación cuando fue despertado cautelosamente por su madre.

—Hijo, aquí te traje algo de comer. Tu padre acaba de dormirse —susurró Eileen pasándole un plato con un sándwich de algún embutido que el muchacho no consiguió reconocer en la penumbra hasta que dio el primer bocado.

—¡Gracias, mamá!

—Debo irme, si se despierta descubrirá que te he traído algo de comer y estaremos en problemas. Descansa, hijo —murmuró la mujer con voz cansada.

—¡Está bien! Em... mañana iré con Lily al Callejón Diagón a realizar unas compras.

—Me parece bien, hijo. Cuídense mucho. Aquí te dejo unos galleones que he sacado hoy del banco. Llévalos, te harán falta. —Severus los tomó y agradeció a su madre. Luego esta se retiró y cerró lentamente la puerta para no hacer ningún ruido.

Suspiró en la oscuridad y volvió a recostarse sobre el respaldo de su avejentada cama. Deseaba tanto que él y su madre pudieran irse lejos de Tobías, pero eso era tan difícil como quitarle el corazón a ella para que no sintiera.

«¿Cómo puede amar a alguien así?» Se preguntó. Quizás todavía no comprendía el grado en que una persona es capaz de sentir cuando todos sus sentidos están puestos en una persona. Quizás su alma todavía no estaba lo suficientemente corrompida ni malsana como para perderse por completo como lo había hecho su madre.

Terminó su sándwich y luego se volvió a quedar dormido.

 **8:40 – 30 de Agosto.**

Por la mañana bien temprano, se visitó y tomó una raída mochila de gruesa tela color gris; colocó dentro algunos de sus libros, su varita, su única túnica —muy diferente a la que le había regalado su madre a sus nueve años— y por último los galleons que su madre le había dado la noche anterior.

Salió de su casa en los albores de la mañana; caminó arrebujándose su saco —el único muggle que tenía— llegó hasta el final de la calle La Hilandera y dobló la última esquina para dirigirse hacia una calle aledaña en donde se encontraría con Lilian.

Unos pocos metros más adelante, estaba ella parada con una mochila color rojo oscuro como su cabello y ataviada con un impermeable color verde claro.

—Parece que va a llover. Se ha despertado fría la mañana y a lo lejos se ven unos nubarrones violáceos: eso es lluvia —comentó Lily apenas él estuvo más cerca.

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas, Lily? —se asombró él.

—Mi madre... Todavía no sé porqué sigo creyendo en todo lo que me dice. —Severus sonrió de lado y apartó su cortinado cabello al saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. —Tienes el cabello bastante largo.

—Me gusta así —profirió el muchacho con un dejo de molestia, ante el comentario de su amiga.

—A mi también me gusta así, Sev. No te estaba criticando, me gusta mucho tu cabello...

El joven Snape la miró extrañado. Lilian era dulce y amable con todos, pero con él a veces parecía serlo en demasía.

Continuaron su caminata juntos y llegaron hasta una parada de autobuses. Tomaron uno de ellos y se sentaron lado a lado, durante todo el viaje, hasta que llegaron cerca de Charing Cross y descendieron de él. En esa calle se hallaba la posada de «El Caldero Chorreante»; entraron en ella y siguieron camino hasta la parte posterior del lugar en donde pasarían directamente al Callejón Diagon.

Lily elevó su varita frente a una amplia pared de ladrillos y tocó con ella cinco de estos. Pronto ésta comenzó a separarse y a darles paso hacia el patio cerrado que se hallaba detrás.

—Hay bastante gente, creí que seríamos los únicos en hacer compras a último momento —comentó Lilian.

Fueron entrando a cada uno de los negocios y comprando lo necesario. Incluso Severus compró algunos libros extras sobre magia avanzada y artes oscuras. Lily lo notó y no comprendía cómo le podían interesar tanto las artes oscuras, pero intentaba no realizar ningún gesto reprobatorio. No le parecía correcto juzgar a su amigo.

Cerca del mediodía, terminaron de realizar todas las compras. Caminaban por una de las callecitas paralelas a la avenida principal, cargados de bolsas y objetos, cuando el estómago de Severus emitió un gracioso sonido. El silencio que los rodeaba hizo aún más vergonzoso aquél momento para el muchacho, lo cual intentó disimular con un carraspeo y una pregunta trivial sobre el clima.

—Seguramente lloverá antes de que regresemos al Caldero Chorreante —arriesgó Evans respecto a la pregunta de Severus. —¡Me muero de hambre! Apresuremos el paso, quiero llegar antes de que cierren la cocina —manifestó luego evitando así que Severus sintiera más vergüenza.

Tal y como había pronosticado Lily, la lluvia se desató prontamente y justo antes de que ambos llegaran a la posada. Los muchachos corrían acompañados por un grupo de transeúntes que también intentaban huir de los goterones que caían sobre ellos. Apenas atravesaron la pared, Lily y Severus se sacudieron un poco las ropas y avanzaron hacia el mostrador; detrás de éste se hallaba Tom, el tabernero, quien les sonrió complaciente y les preguntó qué deseaban.

—Pues, para empezar, algo caliente para comer —se apresuró a responder Lilian.

—De acuerdo, tengo una sopa de verduras recién hecha y algo de pan casero. Acomódense en alguna de las mesas que en unos minutos se las alcanzaré.

Así lo hicieron. A los pocos minutos tal y como había prometido Tom, estaban degustando una deliciosa y caliente sopa de verduras con un esponjoso y tibio pan casero.

—Aquí les dejo unas cervezas de manteca. Oh, no, no; es cortesía de la casa —musitó el hombre cuando Severus sacó una bolsita con galleons para pagárselas.

—¡Esto está riquísimo! —manifestó Lilian llevándose a la boca otra cucharada. Severus asintió y la imitó. Media hora después, ambos estaban llenos y satisfechos. —No ha parado de llover y el cielo está cada vez más oscuro —observó la pelirroja mirando hacia una de las ventanas que mostraban levemente un pedazo de cielo con nubarrones negruzcos de los cuales vertían infinidad de gotas.

—¿Eso qué significa? Digo, tu eres la experta en el clima —sostuvo el joven con una media sonrisa.

—No soy una experta —lo corrigió ella —Pero si quieres saber, significa que va a llover todo el día y que no podremos llegar temprano a nuestros hogares.

—A mi no me preocupa —manifestó Severus en lo que pareció apenas un murmullo.

—A mi tampoco —reconoció para sorpresa de éste la propia Lilian —No me mires así. No estoy diciendo que no quiera regresar a mi casa, es sólo que... bueno, mis padres salieron de viaje hoy y se llevaron a Petunia; no volverán hasta las fiestas. Estaré sola y... no quiero estarlo.

—Y, ¿qué vas a hacer? —indagó preocupado Severus.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo aquí en la posada hasta el primero de septiembre? —respondió con otra pregunta la joven. El joven Snape quedó estupefacto ante aquella pregunta, pues fue por demás inesperada.

—Sí, claro... —contestó luego de unos segundos —. Voy a preguntar cuánto nos cuestan dos habitaciones. —Rápidamente se levantó y se encaminó hasta el mostrador, intercambió un par de palabras con Tom y luego de unos instantes, se giró con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Volvió hasta donde se hallaba Lily y se sentó en su sitio.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Qué, no hay habitaciones?

—Sí, sí la hay. Ese es el problema —tragó un poco de saliva —hay una sola.

—¿Tienes miedo de compartir una habitación conmigo, Sev? —cuestionó la joven riendo —. Descuida, no muerdo. Además eres mi mejor amigo y confío en ti. No estamos en Hogwarts, podemos compartir una habitación durante dos días.

Luego de decirle esto, se levantó y ella misma hizo la reserva. Apenas Tom le entregó las llaves, le hizo señas a Severus y ambos subieron al cuarto.

Ascendieron por una quejumbrosa escalera de madera, atravesaron el pasillo de parqué y llegaron hasta la habitación número quince.

—Aquí es —avisó Lily y echó llave a la cerradura de la puerta para abrirla. Al entrar, un olor a asfalto mojado se coló por una de las ventanas abiertas. Algunas gotas de lluvia atravesaban el marco de éstas y caían sutilmente sobre el suelo alfombrado. Severus se apresuró a cerrarlas para que dicha alfombra no se empapara aún más y luego hubiera más humedad en la habitación que en la propia calle.

«¡Luces terrible!» Profirió una voz a sus espaldas; ambos jovencitos se giraron y buscaron a una persona, pero nadie había en la habitación a excepción de ellos dos. Se miraron extrañados y volvieron a girarse. Lily acomodaba su mochila sobre una silla y sus paquetes con las compras; Severus hacía lo propio con los suyos sobre el suelo.

«¡Te ves demasiado pálido!» Exclamó nuevamente aquella voz que se asimilaba bastante a la de alguien encerrado dentro de una caja de metal.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Quién es el gracioso? —masculló Snape sacando su varita y apuntando a toda la habitación esperando que alguien apareciera de algún sitio de ésta.

—Severus, no seas tan dramático, sólo es...

—¡Shhh! ¡Silencio, Evans! —la acalló él, caminando lentamente por el cuarto, haciendo crujir las maderas debajo de la alfombra.

«Te crees muy valiente con esa varita, ¿eh?» se burló la voz y fue entonces cuando el joven Snape se volteó y vio frente a él un gran espejo ovalado sobre un mueble de madera con tres cajones.

—¡Sólo eres un estúpido espejo! —espetó con desprecio el muchacho.

«Sí, y tú deberías mirarte más seguido en uno como yo a juzgar por tu aspecto» rebatió el objeto.

—¡Guárdate tus opiniones! —siseó molesto Severus y le lanzó una manta encima para taparlo.

«No puedo verte, pero estoy seguro que sigues luciendo terrible» manifestó el espejo, con una voz más ahogada esta vez, a causa de la manta.

Severus bufó y se echó una parte de su cortinado cabello hacia atrás, Lilian reía divertida desde un rincón; nunca había imaginado que sería tan gracioso ver a su mejor amigo discutir con un espejo parlante.

—Yo no le veo la gracia, Evans —rumió él al mirarla.

—Pues yo sí. No te enojes tanto, Severus. Es sólo un espejo y además tu no te ves tan mal... —Severus se sonrojó por el comentario y sonrió levemente.

«No le mientas» intervino el espejo por debajo de la manta. Un notable gruñido de Snape hizo que el espejo guardara silencio el resto de la tarde.

—Esa comida me ha hecho dar sueño. Dormiré una siesta —avisó una somnolienta Lilian entre bostezos. Mientras ella se recostaba sobre la cama, Severus volvía hacia la ventana a mirar la lluvia caer. De repente tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle a su amiga si en verdad ella creía que él no se vía tan mal, pero apenas giró para hablarle, notó que ella ya estaba dormida.

Se acercó muy despacio y se sentó lentamente sobre la cama a su lado. Observó su blanco rostro y su rojo cabello oscuro; sus dulces labios que eran de un rojo claro y resaltaban en su cara como un botón de rosa. Acercó los suyos a los de ella y cerró sus ojos pensando en lo maravilloso que sería probarlos en un beso. Un suspiro de la chica lo hizo detenerse y retroceder. Se quedó mirándola largo rato recostado en uno de sus lados, con una mano apoyada en su cabeza. Cuando comenzó a quedarse dormido él también, se levantó y se sentó del lado de Lilian en un sillón de pana color azul oscuro que había allí. No consideraba correcto dormir con ella por más que lo deseara.

Pronto el sueño lo venció a él también y se quedó dormido. Lilian se giró sobre sí misma y una de sus manos cayó encima de una de las que Severus tenía extendida sobre el sillón. Ambas manos se tocaban y permanecían unidas por aquél inocente roce. Tan inocente como ellos dos y sus almas...

 **NOX.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Nº 3: «Antes del retorno» - Los merodeadores

 **¡Lumos!**

 **15:40 – 30 de Agosto de 1975**

Lily abrió sus párpados con pesadez. Un bostezo quedó reprimido en sus labios cuando vio a Severus sentado a su lado en un sillón. Dormía serenamente; su respiración hacía que su pecho se elevara y descendiera suavemente dándole a su aspecto la imagen de un niño desprotegido. Podía mirarlo dormir todo el resto de la tarde si lo deseara, pero sabía que él despertaría y aquella dulce imagen desaparecería.

Se movió despacio para intentar levantarse y fue allí cuando descubrió que tenía una de sus manos sobre la de él. La retiró lentamente prodigándole una caricia; se sentó sobre la cama y lo miró una vez más. Suspiró.

Afuera, el silencio sólo era interrumpido por una tenue brisa veraniega. Lily se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana más cercana, la abrió un poco y respiró el fresco aire que se colaba. Ya no llovía.

Severus despertó y se sobresaltó al notar que Lily no estaba en la cama.

—¿Lily? —murmuró, poniéndose de pie algo desorientado.

—¡Sev, aquí estoy! —avisó ella dándose vuelta y sonriéndole.

—Creí... creí que te habías marchado.

—Estuve tentada de dejarte sólo en compañía de tu nuevo amigo el espejo parlante, pero luego desistí —bromeó la pelirroja riendo. El joven hizo una mueca de fastidio, lanzándole una mirada al sitio en donde se hallaba el espejo aún cubierto por la manta. —Esta noche te toca dormir en la cama. Yo dormiré en el sillón —manifestó luego.

—¡Olvídalo, Lilian! Tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el sillón —aseguró Snape.

—¿Y desde cuándo tú eres el dueño del sillón? Me resisto a hacer ese trato. Ya dormí en la cama. Es tu turno —porfió la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Evans! —Masculló Severus mirándola seriamente y frunciendo sus labios—. Si no duermes en la cama yo no dormiré.

—Si tú no duermes, entonces yo tampoco dormiré —sostuvo decidida Lilian, descruzándose de brazos y dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —refunfuñó el joven—. ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo sobre esto?

—¡No lo sé! —reconoció ella—. Quizás... quizás podríamos dormir juntos. La cama es espaciosa, Severus. No tienes que dormir toda la noche en ese sillón. Snape bajó la cabeza y meditó un instante la proposición de Lilian. Le echó una rápida mirada a la cama, era cierto, se veía espaciosa.

—¡De acuerdo, Evans! ¡Tú ganas! —contestó después. Ella sonrió complacida. Sabía que su amigo era un caballero, pero también bastante tímido como para aceptar que hubiera querido dormir en la cama. Él había sacrificado su descanso de la tarde para que ella durmiera en ésta, pero no era justo que durante la noche durmiera nuevamente en ese desvencijado sillón.

—¿Quieres bajar conmigo a buscar algo para merendar? —propuso la muchacha, yendo hacia su mochila para buscar unos galleons.

—Sí, sería bueno —asintió Snape—. Voy a preguntarle al tabernero si puede prestarme una lechuza, deseo enviarle un mensaje a mi madre para que no se preocupe. Sabe que estoy contigo, pero no imagina que no volveré a casa en estos días.

—Me parece bien, Severus. Yo avisaré también a mis padres que no regresaré a casa. Pero no les enviaré una lechuza, Petunia moriría de un síncope si ve llegar una a la casa de nuestros abuelos —comentó la pelirroja y ambos rieron. Sabían de la aversión que tenía Petunia —la hermana mayor de Lilian— a todo lo relacionado con la magia; sobre todo desde que ella y Severus se conocieron.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Si no les envías una lechuza, no imagino cómo les llegará el mensaje —se interesó el joven.

—Los llamaré por teléfono —musitó ella, girándose para sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, unas monedas muggles —. Con esto —le mostró. Snape la miró extrañado a ella y a las monedas. Lily sonrió y comprendió que Severus nunca había realizado una llamada telefónica. Quizás aquello era demasiado muggle para él. —Ven, bajemos para que le envíes el mensaje a tu madre, merendaremos y luego me acompañarás a realizar la llamada.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el muchacho—. ¿Sabes? Ayer leí en uno de mis libros de magia avanzada que con un patronus puedes enviar un mensaje. Sería extraordinario saber hacer uno —comentó emocionado, tomando su mochila.

—Sí, lo sería pero, Severus, eso es magia demasiado avanzada para nosotros. Nos llevaría bastante tiempo aprender a realizar un patronus —admitió la pelirroja y emprendió camino hacia fuera de la habitación. Severus bufó un poco y se echó la mochila al hombro para seguirla.

—Reconozco que es difícil, pero no imposible —insistió el joven sobre la charla—. ¿Imaginas lo increíble que sería que fuéramos los únicos de quinto año en saber convocarlo?

—¿Estás proponiéndome que intentemos aprender a realizar un patronus? —se maravilló Lilian, mientras descendían la quejosa escalera. El asintió y avanzó un poco más rápido que ella; al llegar al final de la escalera, tomó su mochila y la abrió para extraer un libro de cubierta nueva de color rojo oscuro y letras doradas. Buscó una página con rapidez y luego con un dedo índice señaló un párrafo de esta.

—Mira, no es tan complejo. Requiere esfuerzo y gran concentración, pero podríamos lograrlo —manifestó con gran convicción. Lily leyó el párrafo señalado y observó las ilustraciones que mostraban cómo actuaba un patronus.

—Ahora comprendo por qué te entusiasma tanto leer estos libros. Son en verdad interesantes —reconoció Evans—. Me gustaría intentar lo del patronus; nos llevará tiempo aprenderlo, pero quizás antes de fin de año logremos hacer uno decente. Severus sonrió; tenía una cómplice perfecta para su nueva aventura.

—Lo practicaremos en nuestros ratos libres en el colegio, ¿te parece? —propuso el joven.

—Está bien. Después de todo, según leí, sólo necesitamos tener un recuerdo feliz para empezar. Es una buena forma de aprender algo, ¿no crees? —remarcó la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa, terminando de bajar las escaleras y caminado hacia donde se hallaba Tom, el tabernero.

Severus, en cambio, borró la que se le había dibujado en los labios minutos antes. Un recuerdo feliz. Ahora que lo pensaba no sería tan sencillo.

Siguió a Lily hasta el sitio en que se encontraba el hombre, le pidieron algo para merendar y Severus lo abordó directamente para solicitarle le prestara una de sus lechuzas.

—Te prestaré a Naury, es mi mejor lechuza y la más rápida —resaltó el tabernero, mostrando toda su torcida dentadura al sonreír —. ¡Ven, acércate al mostrador! Te daré un pergamino y una pluma también. Así lo hizo Severus, caminó detrás de Tom y tomó la pluma para redactar sobre el pergamino una concisa nota para su madre. Sabía que con pocas palabras ella entendería que se hallaba bien y que estaría en la estación King Cross para el primero de Septiembre.

Minutos más tarde, Tom apareció con una lechuza mediana de color marrón claro con pecas marrones en el lomo y un pecho tan blanco como la nieve. Sus ojos ambarinos verdosos miraban al muchacho con recelo. Tom la posó sobre el mostrador para que Severus pusiera la nota en una de sus patas y le indicara luego la dirección. El ave miraba con insistencia a Severus, parecía estar impaciente de que el joven le atara el pergamino y le diera las indicaciones. En tanto, el joven Snape terminaba de redactar las últimas palabras, eso provocó que la lechuza se acercara a su cabeza y le diera un par de picotazos.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el muchacho, masajeándose la zona picoteada.

—Mejor termina la nota, Sev —recomendó Lily conteniendo una risita.

Así lo hizo. Colocó luego el pergamino en una de las patas del animal y le indicó la dirección. Sin perder tiempo, el ave salió a toda prisa por una ventana trasera que Tom había abierto previamente. Momentos más tarde, se sentaron a merendar.

Ya marcaban las cinco y unos minutos cuando salieron en busca de una caseta telefónica para que Lilian realizara la llamada a sus padres. La hallaron un par de cuadras más adelante sobre la calle Whitehall. Una vez que la pelirroja hubo realizado la llamada, continuaron paseando por las callecitas cercanas, conversando y observando como el cielo se iba despejando lentamente de las negras nubes que antes lo poblaban.

—¡Oh, mira, Sev! Una cabina de fotos instantáneas —señaló Lilian, arrastrando a su amigo hacia ella—. Entremos, quiero que nos saquemos algunas fotos juntos.

—Lilian, no me parece... —intentó rezongar Severus, pero no pudo expresar más que eso, pues la muchacha echó un par de monedas dentro de una ranura y pronto ambos estaba frente a una lente fotográfica que lanzaba imperceptibles fogonazos, captando cada uno de sus gestos.

—¡Vamos, Sev, sonríe! Ahí viene la última —avisó Lily sonriente.

Unos segundos más tarde, ambos salieron de la cabina y retiraron una tira que contenía cuatro fotos y que había sido expulsada por un hueco de la misma.

—¡Me encantan estas dos! —mostró la pelirroja. Las fotos que tanto le habían gustado eran justamente en las que ella y Severus salían con las cabezas unidas y mirando hacia el frente. Ella sonreía en todas; él, sin embargo, había variado un poco sus gestos en cada una.

—No se mueven —resaltó Severus, observándolas.

—Así es —confirmó Lilian—. En el mundo muggle las fotos no se mueven como las del mundo mágico, Sev —explicó la joven. Luego ambos se dedicaron a mirarlas con detenimiento.

En la primera, Severus había sido sorprendido por el primer flash, lo cual hizo que su cara fuera de asombro; en la segunda se lo veía con su gesto habitual: serio y retraído. El la tercera sus ojos se desviaban un poco hacia Lily y finalmente en la última, todo su rostro estaba dirigido hacia ella.

Lilian eligió quedarse con la primera y con la última, las otras dos se las cedió a su amigo, el cual las aceptó algo avergonzado y las guardó en su mochila.

El resto de la tarde se pasó rápidamente; deambularon por las plazas compartiendo algún helado o golosina entre las charlas y la caminata.

Al anochecer, regresaron a la posada y subieron nuevamente hasta su habitación. Tal y como habían acordado, ambos durmieron en la misma cama.

Severus se acostó casi al borde de la cama, pero apenas el sueño lo venció un poco, rodó inconcientemente hasta quedar más cerca de Lilian. Abrió sus ojos y se halló frente a la imagen ya dormida de la joven; puso una de sus manos bajo su propia cabeza y se dedicó a mirarla con atención.

—¿Sabes algo, Lily? Te quiero —Sus palabras surgieron como susurros, mientras observaba descansar a Lilian a su lado.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó la joven entre dormida.

—No... sólo ¡buenas noches! —respondió él algo amilanado.

—¡Buenas noches, Sev! —musitó ella, sonriendo y cubriéndose mejor con la manta que tenía encima.

Severus sacó la mano que tenía bajo su cabeza y se acomodó más cómodamente en la cama. Respiró suavemente, le echó una última mirada a Lilian y luego dejó caer sus párpados, que ya le pesaban, y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos estaban tan cerca que podían rozar sus narices.

El 31 de Agosto despertaron casi al mismo tiempo; Lily sonrió al tenerlo tan cerca y lo saludó con un beso en la nariz.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo luego y se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Severus se quedó un rato más bajo las sábanas; tocó con dos de sus largos dedos, el lugar en donde la pelirroja lo había besado y sonrió.

Aquél día no fue muy diferente al anterior. Volvieron a salir de paseo y aprovecharon al máximo su tiempo libre, pues al día siguiente deberían regresar a Hogwarts.

La única diferencia que hubo fue que Naury regresó con un pergamino en el que la madre de Severus le avisaba que había recibido la nota y que al día siguiente iría a despedirlo al andén de 9 y ¾.

 **8:10 - 1º de Septiembre.**

Así fue que al día siguiente, el anden 9 ¾ estaba poblado, como cada año, por padres, niños que ingresarían al colegio en su primer año y los alumnos que volvían.

Lily y Severus, arribaron al andén desde temprano con sus mochilas al hombro. Desde lejos, el joven reconoció a su madre que se hallaba conversando con un hombre alto, elegante y de notable cabellera rubia platinada. Se trataba de Abraxas Malfoy, uno de los magos más reconocidos en el mundo mágico por sus riquezas y su sangre pura; también era el padre de uno de sus compañeros de Slytherin: Lucius Malfoy. Esto le llamó la atención, pues si bien sabía que su madre había asistido a Hogwarts y que ese hombre había sido un compañero suyo, no comprendía qué hacía hablándole después de tantos años.

Adelantó su paso al de Lily para acercarse primero a su madre.

—¡Buenos días, mamá! Ya llegamos —avisó apenas estuvo junto a ella. Miró con recelo a aquél hombre y lo saludó con un gesto de su cabeza.

—¡Oh, hijo! ¡Qué bueno que ya estén aquí! Me he encargado de traerte tu baúl y algo más de dinero por si lo necesitas —manifestó la mujer, pasándole una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo verde oscura.

En ese momento, Lilian llegó hasta ellos y los saludó también. Eileen respondió al saludo, pero Abraxas la observó con desprecio.

—Será mejor que suban, ya están por partir —los apremió la mujer al notar la incomodidad que presentaba su acompañante ante la presencia de la joven.

Ambos asintieron y luego subieron al expreso para acomodarse en los compartimentos.

—No puedo creer que permitas que una «sangre sucia» se mezcle con tu hijo —enfatizó Abraxas, dirigiéndole una mirada de repugnancia a Lily, mientras esta le daba la espalda para subir al expreso.

—Es su mejor amiga y es una buena muchacha, Abraxas —justificó la mujer sin miramientos. Malfoy la miró azorado e intentó contenerse de decirle lo que pensaba, sin mucho resultado, puesto que sus pensamientos era el principal motivo por el cual se había detenido a conversar con ella.

—Haré de cuenta que no oí eso —arguyó—. Por lo que veo, el haber estado tantos años casada con un «muggle apestoso», te ha hecho olvidar tus prioridades de sangre pura, Eileen. Pero sería bueno que las recordaras puesto que nuestro señor, Lord Voldemort, le ha puesto precio a tu cabeza y... a la de tus preciados tesoros.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se preocupó la mujer, haciendo que su temor ensombreciera su mirada.

—Eres una traidora a la sangre, Eileen. Desde que te casaste con ese muggle, has despertado ira y molestia en el Lord y, por supuesto, también en todos nosotros —afirmó.

—Sé que he traicionado la pureza de la sangre, pero yo hace tiempo que decidí hacerme a un costado, Abraxas. Todos lo sabían, incluso el Lord. Ya no soy parte de ustedes ni soy parte de él tampoco. Ya no —aseveró la mujer, enroscando un pañuelo nerviosamente, entre los dedos de sus manos.

—Lamento tener que contradecirte, pero el señor oscuro contaba con que te unirías a él. Estaba esperando tu iniciación desde que salimos del colegio, Eileen. Cuando decidiste unirte a ese bueno para nada de tu marido, lo único que hiciste fue agravar las cosas —sostuvo Abraxas —. Debiste haber elegido ser una mortífaga —susurró finalmente cuidando de que nadie más oyera la última palabra.

—Mi decisión ya fue tomada, Abraxas. No creo que tenga nada de qué arrepentirme respecto a ello.

—Pues, deberías. Como te dije, Lord Voldemort está muy decepcionado con tu traición, Eileen. Me ha dicho, en confianza, que tiene preparada una propuesta para ti y, si yo fuera tú, definitivamente la aceptaría —concretó el hombre.

—¿Qué propuesta es esa?

—Como eres una traidora, él sólo puede tener para ti el único castigo posible, —Eileen abrió grandes sus ojos negros—, un avada. No dudes que te matará apenas tenga la oportunidad y no sólo a ti, sino también a tu marido muggle y a tu hijo.

—No... no puede... —se angustió la mujer, mirando en dirección al expreso y buscando a Severus con ojos llenos de temor.

—Tú sabes que él todo lo puede, a menos que... bueno, de que aceptes la propuesta que él tiene para ti.

—¡Di de una maldita vez cuál es esa propuesta! —farfulló la mujer, volviendo a mirarlo con una mezcla de odio y miedo.

—Que entregues a tu hijo en tu reemplazo. —El rostro de Eileen se desfiguró en una mueca de horror. El sólo hecho de pensar en Severus, uniéndose a las filas del señor oscuro como un mortífago, la devastó completamente. Él era apenas un adolescente; tenía un futuro por delante y sería un gran mago en unos años. ¿Cómo sería ella capaz de convencerlo de entregarse a semejante horror?

—No, eso no será posible —manifestó Eileen apenas recuperó el aliento.

—Entonces empieza a despedirte de él y de tu marido porque éste será el último año de vida que les quede a los tres —infirió Abraxas con una sonrisa socarrona —. Por si acaso te arrepientes y lo piensas mejor, tienes hasta después del invierno para retractarte de tus palabras. Es todo el tiempo que puedo darte para que razones.

Abraxas Malfoy improvisó un saludo casi imperceptible y dando media vuelta se encaminó hacia el expreso con la intención de ver a su hijo Lucius antes de que partiera. Eileen había quedado parada en el andén tan estática como pálida. Sin mirar nada ni a nadie, caminó en sentido contrario al de el señor Malfoy y desapareció entre la multitud.

Severus observó a su madre, desde una de las ventanillas, hasta que ésta se esfumó entre el gentío. No dejaba de lanzarle miradas inquisitivas a Abraxas y se preguntaba qué era lo que había estado hablando con su madre.

Transitó por el estrecho pasillo donde se hallaba en busca de Lily. Año tras año, realizaba el mismo recorrido junto a otros tantos estudiantes. Los vagones parecían estar todos ocupados y en los pocos que estaban casi vacíos, había alumnos que no parecían muy contentos de que él entrase y compartiera el viaje a su lado. Llevaba ya un buen rato buscando a su amiga, quien se suponía estaba buscando un compartimiento, pero ésta no aparecía. Nadie parecía muy dispuesto a dejarlo entrar.

No es que Severus fuera muy amigable, pero en los años que ya llevaba en el colegio, se había ganado la fama de «peligroso y poco confiable».

El hecho de pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin lo hacía uno de los más temidos estudiantes y él que menos simpatías despertaba entre los demás estudiantes del colegio.

Además, Severus había aprendido ya desde muy pequeño, unos cuantos hechizos para defenderse de quienes lo molestaban y la voz comenzó a correr:

«No molestes a Snape o te lanzará un maleficio imperdonable».

Por supuesto no era cierto, pero a él lo tranquilizaba que lo miraran con esa mezcla de respeto y miedo. De esa manera se aseguraba que no lo molestarían. Para cualquiera resultaría incómodo ser ignorado, pero para él era prácticamente un alivio.

La única que no lo ignoraba, para su suerte, era su mejor amiga.

—Severus, aquí encontré uno —dijo ésta asomando su larga y espesa cabellera rojiza. Él levantó la vista y la fijó en el rostro de la muchacha—. ¡Rápido, Sev! No querrás que aparezca alguien más y nos quite el sitio, ¿verdad? —lo apremiaba la joven, sacudiendo una de sus delicadas manos. Al fin el muchacho de pálida figura llegó hasta el compartimiento y entró. Cerró con delicadeza la puerta corrediza y se sentó frente a Lily.

—Este año volvemos a tener pociones con Slughorn, ¿lo sabías? —siseó Severus luego de que habían partido y transcurrido algunos minutos. Acababa de leer a lista de profesores del año siguiente y no había podido pasar por alto aquél detalle. Lilian, que hasta ese entonces estaba metida de cabeza dentro del nuevo libro de encantamientos, levantó su mirada por encima de este y la posó en los ojos de Severus.

—¡Sí, lo sabía! Me lo dijo el año pasado. Al principio pensó en retirarse, pero decidió que podía quedarse un tiempo más —resaltó con orgullo la joven, respecto de uno de sus profesores predilectos.

—Imagino que te pone contenta porque este año podrás unirte a su selecto «Club de las eminencias» —musitó Snape con pesadez.

—Tu también puedes pertenecer a él —remarcó la pelirroja, abandonando el libro sobre el asiento a su derecha.

—Yo no soy lo que él llama «redituable» —sostuvo Severus con gesto arrogante.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Lily, eres inteligente, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta. Slughorn sólo incluye alumnos a su club si puede proporcionarle algo a cambio. Ya sea fama, dinero, algún hecho que lo catapulte aún más hacia la gloria.

—Hablas con desprecio hacia él, ¿estás molesto porque nunca te incluyó? —se interesó en saber la muchacha.

—¡Por favor, Lilian! Yo no estoy molesto por ese estúpido club y además si no me incluyó no es porque yo no sea bueno en pociones, sino porque me considera demasiado superior a él como para aceptar que puedo vencerlo en cualquiera de sus tontas clases —sostuvo el joven echando hacia atrás un mechón de sus cabellos.

—Mira quién habla de arrogancia. Ya sabemos que eres excelente en pociones, pero si no te ha incluido en el club, es porque tienes mala fama. Y también por las compañías que tienes desde el último año —remarcó Lilian frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué tienes que decir de ellos? —indagó Severus.

—Lo que te vengo diciendo desde hace dos años: que no me gustan y que no te hace bien estar con ellos. No son buenos elementos, Severus. Tú eres un excelente alumno y puedes superar a cualquiera de esos amiguitos tuyos. No entiendo por qué insistes tanto en ser de su bando —le reprochó con dureza la pelirroja.

—No lo comprenderías... —soslayó Snape bajando la mirada.

—Tampoco te veo muy preocupado por que lo entienda —afirmó la muchacha, clavándole su mirada.

—Lilian, no deseo discutir al respecto. Yo no te digo nada respecto de «tus amistades...»

—¿Y qué tienen de malo mis amistades? ¿Quién te cae tan mal para que me lo eches en cara? —inquirió Lily sorprendida del tono que había empleado su amigo para hablarle.

La respuesta se dio por sí sola cuando las puertas del vagón se abrieron de par en par y detrás de éstas apareció James Potter acompañado de tres amigos más.

Él era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y desde que habían comenzado Hogwarts había pretendido a Lilian como novia, sólo que ésta lo había rechazado hasta el hartazgo debido a que el jovencito era por demás presumido y arrogante.

Acomodó sus lentes de aumento sobre su alargada y recta nariz y pasó su mano por su cabello despeinándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

El primer muchacho que lo secundaba era su mejor amigo Sirius Black; éste tenía un porte por demás elegante, sus brillantes ojos gris claro, resaltaban en su blanco rostro conjuntamente con su negro y prolijo cabello largo.

El más tímido y de aspecto desgarbado que lo seguía, era Remus Lupin. Tenía el cabello rubio como las espigas al sol y los ojos de un color miel profundo.

Por último, el más insignificante de los cuatro era Peter Pettigrew. Un muchacho regordete y bajito de dientes prominentes, ojos pequeños y maliciosos con el cabello rubio pajizo.

Los cuatro eran mejor conocidos en el colegio como los merodeadores.

—¡Hola Evans! Mira quién llegó.

—¡Fascinante, Potter! Tu efecto sorpresa en cada vez más apabullante —comentó con un notable sarcasmo Snape.

James evitó mirar a Severus, sabía que siempre terminaban discutiendo o lanzándose un maleficio; ambos eran de caracteres diferentes, pero igualmente decididos y nunca sus encuentros terminaban bien. Pasó por alto el comentario y luego dirigiendo por completo sus ojos a Lilian continuó:

—No te vi en el andén. Creí que habías perdido el expreso. Me preocupé, ¿sabes?

—Te lo agradezco James, pero estoy en perfectas condiciones. Nunca en estos cinco años he perdido el expreso, así que puedes dormir tranquilo —aseguró Lilian, posando sus ojos en el muchacho unos instantes.

—Este año tenemos las MHB, imagino que no te intimidan, ¿verdad? —continuó con la charla el jovencito, descontando el hecho de que Lilian ya no lo miraba y que se había compenetrado nuevamente en las páginas de su libro de encantamientos.

—En absoluto —respondió esta sin levantar la vista.

James se acercó un poco más a ella dando largas zancadas y posando uno de sus dedos índices sobre la parte superior del libro, lo bajó un poco de la vista de la muchacha para que lo mirara.

—¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado?

Severus le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Potter y luego puso toda su atención en la respuesta de Lily:

—Lo siento, James, pero el compartimiento está repleto —respondió la jovencita, mirándolo apenada.

—Pero si yo no veo a nadie más aquí, bueno... a excepción de «Quejicus». —Severus frunció el entrecejo y sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente dos rendijas. No había nada que lo incordiara más que oír aquella expresión en la que James y sus amigos se dirigían a él. —¡Vamos, deja que mis amigos y yo entremos!

—Lo lamento, pero no. Tendrán que buscarse otro vagón. Este está ocupado — rebatió Evans.

—¿Por quién? —quiso saber Potter.

En ese instante, se escucharon unas voces desde atrás de los tres amigos de James.

—¡Disculpen! ¿Nos dejarían pasar?

Dos muchachos de la misma edad de ellos, se abrían paso entre los merodeadores. Estos eran Arthur Weasley, un jovencito de sonrisa amable y notable cabellera pelirroja muy similar a la de Lilian, pero de color más anaranjado; el otro, Xenophilius Lovegood, un muchacho de cabello platinado y desordenado con varios colgantes en su cuello de diferentes clases que iban desde un corcho y un rabanito, hasta un extraño símbolo en forma de triángulo con un círculo en el centro y una fina línea cruzándolo.

—Severus, olvidé comentarte que les ofrecí a Xen y a Arthur compartir nuestro vagón, espero no te moleste —hizo evidente la pelirroja, mirando a su amigo.

—Para nada, Lily —confirmó Severus sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la cara de desilusión que presentaba James al descubrir que debía marcharse.

Apenas James cruzó las puertas del compartimiento, se giró y saludó con su mano a la hermosa pelirroja. Luego desapareció junto a sus amigos por el pasillo.

—Bueno, parece que saldrá el sol —comentó Arthur luego de acomodar su baúl sobre un costado y afirmar el puente de sus anteojos sobre su nariz.

El viaje de regreso había sido emprendido; con él quizás hubiera algo más que nuevas asignaturas y exámenes. El sol nacía lentamente dándole nuevos colores al paisaje, sus rayos chocaban con las ventanillas del expreso y hacían más claros los ojos de Lilian.

Severus observó ese hermoso detalle, y agradeció internamente al sol, por aquél dulce regalo.

 **NOX**.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo N°4: «El amigo solicitado» -Pociones para Pettigrew-

 **¡Lumos!**

 **11:30 – 1º de Septiembre de 1975**

Los carruajes aguardaban en la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade la llegada de los alumnos; apenas se divisó el frente del expreso, un semi gigante de unos tres metros de alto con el cabello y los ojos tan negros y brillantes como una noche de verano, salió a su encuentro. Sonreía ampliamente. A sus cuarenta y cuatro años, Rubeus Hagrid, todavía sentía la emoción de recibir a los alumnos de primer año.

Lentamente el tren fue deteniéndose. Una multitud de jóvenes y niños descendió por las escalerillas hasta encontrarse frente al hombretón.

—¡Hagrid! ¿Cómo estás? —corrió a saludarlo Lilian.

—¡Lily! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo! —declaró él, abriéndole los brazos para recibirla. Luego de un sentido abrazo, se separaron y la muchacha se giró para hacerle señas a Severus de que se diera prisa. —Veo que sigues siendo amiga de ese muchacho —observó Rubeus.

—Así es —afirmó con una gran sonrisa la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo te han tratado las vacaciones, Severus? —preguntó el semi gigante, dándole una sonora palmada en un hombro al joven. Severus se descolocó tanto con el gesto que casi pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo—. ¡Lo siento! A veces no mido mi fuerza. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy perfectamente —corroboró Severus entre dientes, mirándolo de soslayo—. Y mis vacaciones estuvieron bien —agregó para no ser descortés.

—¡Qué bien, entonces! —se alegró Rubeus—. ¡Oh! Están acercándose los niños de primero. Debo irme. Un placer volver a verlos, muchachos —manifestó luego. Comenzó a caminar entre los estudiantes abriéndose paso para acercarse a los más pequeños.

Lily y Severus, esperaron a Frank y a Xenophilius para ir en busca de uno de los carruajes. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron reunidos, caminaron en dirección a estos.

—¡Lily, aquí! —llamaba una muchacha de cara muy redonda y cabello rubio bastante corto.

—Es Alice —la reconoció de inmediato la pelirroja—. Vamos, seguro nos ha guardado lugar a todos —los apremió.

Al llegar al tercer carruaje, la muchacha de cara redonda se acercó a Lilian y la abrazó.

—¡Te extrañé! Tengo mucho que contarte —informó luego—. Les guardé lugar a todos. Subamos antes de que alguien más lo haga y quedemos apretados.

—Has sido muy amable, Alice —musitó sonriente Xenophilius al mismo tiempo que subía.

—¡Es bueno verte de nuevo, Al! —la saludó tímidamente Longbottom imitando a su compañero.

—O'Brien —profirió apretadamente Snape, subiendo detrás de Arthur.

—Veo que Severus sigue mejorando su simpatía año tras año —susurró Alice en uno de los oídos de Lilian. Ésta rió por lo bajo y se encaminó a la escalerilla del carruaje para subir.

Cuando Alice subió detrás de Lily, el carruaje comenzó a moverse lentamente. Todos parecían absortos en las preguntas comunes posteriores a las vacaciones, cuando escucharon que alguien gritaba desde afuera:

—¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!

El carruaje se detuvo y la pequeña puerta ubicada a la izquierda del carruaje, se abrió intempestivamente.

—¡Lo-lo siento! —se disculpaba una agitada muchacha de cabellos rubios enrulados y grandes ojos verdosos que se veían aumentados por los gruesos vidrios de sus anteojos. De dos largas zancadas ingresó al interior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Sybill! —exclamaron las muchachas cuando la reconocieron. La joven, perteneciente a la casa de Hufflepuff, saludó a todos y luego se ubicó en el único sitio libre que había al lado de Xenophilius.

—¡Gracias por dejarme entrar! Estaba subiéndome al carruaje de atrás, pero se hallaba repleto de los pedantes de Slytherin. Esa estúpida bruja de Bellatrix Black casi hace que me caiga haciendo que el carruaje avanzara más rápido. Como imaginarán, nunca logré subirme. Juro que si vuelvo a cruzarme hoy con otro Slytherin será sólo para lanzarle un maleficio —bufó la muchacha con desenfado.

—¿Debo tomar eso como una advertencia, Trelawney? —La cavernosa voz de Severus, resonó dentro de carruaje en medio del silencio. La joven se giró y vio a su derecha al Slytherin mirándola con suficiencia. Tragó con dificultad y abrió más sus enormes ojos.

—¡Vaya suerte la mía! De todos los Slytherins, me cruzo con el único que podría envenenarme durante el banquete de bienvenida —dedujo la jovencita.

—¿Haz notado, Sev? Sybill reconoce tus grandes dotes para las pociones —declaró Lily y todos rieron.

—Si te deja más tranquila, Trelawney, no pienso envenenarte —expresó Severus.

—¿Lo ven? Snape no es el malvado que todos comentan —resaltó Frank, acomodando con una mano su corbata de Ravenclaw.

—Es verdad, no es tan malo —reafirmó Xenophilius comprensivamente—. Se parece a un hinkypunk, pero no creo que se le dé por mordernos —añadió luego. Severus puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. Las tres jovencitas rieron por el comentario y no pararon de hacerlo en todo el viaje, pues Xenophilius no cesó de relatarles durante todo el camino hasta el castillo, la infinidad de diferencias que tenía Severus con los llamados «depredadores del camino».

Cuando por fin arribaron al castillo, fue el mismo Severus el que salió primero del carruaje y se encaminó hacia la entrada. Ya no soportaba escuchar a Lovegood compararlo con todas las criaturas mágicas que conocía.

—Severus, espera —intentó retenerlo, Lilian.

—¡Déjalo! Tendrás todo el resto del año para verlo —afirmó Sybill.

—Y también para recordarle que se parece a un hinkypunk, pero con el aliento a eucalipto de un dumplindong —agregó Alice, soltando una sonora carcajada.

Lilian se giró y enfrentó a su amiga con una seria mirada. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que esta notara su enojo para que dejara de reírse. Cuando por fin Alice la miró, cesó su risa lentamente y su rostro se comenzó a colorear de un rojo carmín.

—Siento haberme burlado de Sev, Lilian, pero es que fue una tentación hacer ese comentario —se disculpó la muchacha—. Xenophilius se portó peor, él fue quien detalló todas las diferencias de Snape con las criaturas mágicas —se quejó luego.

—Ya hablaré con Xen —repuso Lilian—. En cuanto a ti, me gustaría escuchar que no volverás a pensar nada desagradable de Severus ni a expresarte de él en cualquier forma que pueda humillarlo.

—Tienes razón, Lily. ¡Lo lamento! No volverá a ocurrir —aseguró sinceramente la rubiecita.

Entraron al castillo; en pocos minutos estarían en el salón principal para almuerzo y la bienvenida, pero antes, era necesario ir a las habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa.

Las mazmorras solían ser bastante frías aún en pleno verano. Los pasillos eran oscuros y sólo estaban levemente iluminados por la luz que proyectaban las antorchas colgadas en las paredes. Severus descendió la última escalera hacia su sala común y caminó hasta quedar parado frente a la gran piedra blanca y musgosa que era la puerta de entrada.

«¡Diablos!», gruñó. En la prisa por alejarse de Xenophilius, había olvidado preguntarle a algún profesor la nueva contraseña. Se apoyó con pesadez sobre una de las paredes de piedra y se cruzó de brazos a esperar. Sus compañeros no tardarían en llegar.

Unos pasos firmes y sonoros, le indicaron que un grupo de estudiantes de su casa estaba bajando las escaleras. El eco que emitían los pasos, retumbaban en el silencio de las mazmorras haciendo que se multiplicaran.

—¡Snape! Debería asombrarme, pero sabiendo lo cerebrito y obsesivo que eres no me extraña que hayas sido el primero en llegar. ¿Tanto extrañaste Hogwarts? —articuló con sorna un muchacho de abundante y grueso cabello negro y ojos marrones, algo mayor que él.

—Yaxley, pronuncia a la contraseña y ahórrate tus comentarios —siseó el joven, enderezándose y esperando a que su compañero dijera las palabras para entrar.

—¡Serpensortia! —exclamó acto seguido el mismo con severidad.

La gran piedra se movió hacia un lado, dando paso a los estudiantes.

La sala común de Slytherin se iluminó y una amplia fogata se encendió en la chimenea; todos se dispersaron a sus habitaciones entre murmullos y caminando con paso ávido.

Severus lanzó su mochila sobre su cama; se dejó caer sobre ésta de espaldas y exhaló un poco de aire para relajarse.

—El año todavía no empieza y, ¿ya estás agotado, Snape? —observó Avery uno de sus compañeros de cuarto desde que había ingresado al colegio. Severus no respondió; sabía que Astor Avery nunca esperaba que le respondieran, pues no le interesaba mucho lo que los demás tenían para decir.

Mientras Astor alisaba con suma concentración la manga izquierda de su impecable y elegante túnica, Snape se enderezó en la cama y lo miró con desgano.

—Este año tenemos las MHB (Matrículas de Honor en Brujería), —señaló improvisadamente el jovencito de largo y castaño cabello lacio, para iniciar una conversación—, sé que no te preocupan, pero a mí sí. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda —Severus asintió calladamente y lo dejó continuar—. Quizás para ti sea sencillo, pero sabes que para mi son un fastidio. No puedo darme el lujo de desaprobarlas, puesto que mi padre no me lo perdonaría...

Severus observó fijamente a su compañero. Cualquiera diría que estaba escuchándolo, sin embargo, estaba recordando el momento en que su madre hablaba con Abraxas en la estación. «¿De qué hablaban?», se preguntó. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella situación por demás sospechosa.

—... y además este año elegirán al nuevo capitán para el equipo de Quidditch de nuestra casa y pienso postularme. Eso me quitará algo de tiempo para estudiar, pero cuento contigo para que me ayudes —culminó Avery—. ¿Me escuchaste?

El joven Snape estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que Astor no pudo evitar hacerle aquella pregunta, pues parecía que se había extraviado a mitad de lo dicho por este y ya no le ponía atención.

—Sí, te escuché —mintió Severus, volviendo en sí.

—¡Qué bien! Quiero impresionar a mi padre con mis notas. Según me dijo antes de que subiera hoy al expreso, este año me presentará a un Lord muy importante. Será un privilegio para nuestra familia recibirlo en nuestra casa. Mi padre confía en que me elegirá a mí como uno de sus discípulos, ¿puedes creerlo? Conoceré a un Lord y quizás me vuelva aún más importante —alardeó el jovencito, acomodando un mechón de sus cabellos tras su oreja izquierda.

—¡Excelente! —Masculló Severus, conteniéndose de agregar algo más—. ¿Ya estás listo para subir? —inquirió luego apretadamente.

—Así es —asintió el otro muchacho—. ¿Vamos a esperar a Gregory y a Rabastán o prefieres que nos vayamos? —solicitó saber luego, refiriéndose a Nott y a Lestrange, sus otros dos compañeros de cuarto.

—Subamos, no estoy para reencuentros —aseveró Snape, irguiéndose y caminando hacia fuera de la habitación.

—Como quieras —complació Astor, caminando con lentitud delante de él.

Ambos subieron acompañados de otros tantos de sus compañeros. Al llegar al gran salón, se chocaron con todo el alumnado que estaba acomodándose en sus mesas. Severus reconoció la cabellera rojiza de Lilian e intentó pasar cerca de ella camino a su propia mesa. Lily giró y también lo reconoció entre todos; sonrió y levantó una de sus manos para dedicarle un corto saludo. Luego le hizo una seña y gesticuló con sus labios un: «más tarde hablamos».

Snape frunció el ceño, imaginando que iba a preguntarle si todavía estaba enfadado por la molestia que había sufrido en el viaje con la conversación poco acertada de Xenophilius. Era evidente a simple vista que así era, pero había decidido dejar pasar el mal momento y disfrutar del banquete de bienvenida.

Albus Dumbledore se irguió en su lugar en medio de la gran mesa de profesores y caminó con paso lento y seguro hasta el atril que se hallaba al frente de la misma. Apoyó una de sus manos a los costados de éste y acomodó con la otra sus lentes con forma de medialuna.

—¡Bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts a todos nuestros alumnos! —inició—. Este año, como todos los demás, tenemos la presencia de nuevos hechiceros y hechiceras de primer año. A ellos también les damos la bienvenida. Comenzaremos con la selección de casas y luego disfrutaremos de un exquisito banquete.

Pronto un grupo de pequeños de once años fue conducido hacia el centro del gran salón. Poco a poco, bajo la atenta mirada de Minerva McGonagall, iban subiendo hasta donde se hallaba un banquillo con un sombrero avejentado y algo raído de color marrón oscuro encima.

Como sucediera años atrás con Lily y Severus, ellos también se fueron sentando uno a uno en aquél banquillo a medida que los iban llamando para que el sombrero les indicara a qué casa debían pertenecer.

Tres cuartos de hora después, la ceremonia había finalizado. El banquete se inició con un palmeo por parte de Dumbledore; prontamente sobre cada mesa se materializaron varias bandejas con comida, jarras con jugo de calabaza o cerveza de mantequilla. Platos, vasos y cubiertos de plata completaron la impresionante aparición.

Otra hora más transcurrió desde ese momento hasta que se dio por finalizado el banquete. En techo del gran salón fulguraba un sol tan inmenso como el que en realidad había afuera. Muchos de los niños nuevos se quedaban embobados mirando aquella preciosa ilusión, en tanto, los alumnos de segundo en adelante, comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos y a salir del lugar.

Lilian salió acompañada por Alice; conversaban animadamente y con paso confiado hacia su sala común. Alice miró hacia atrás y descubrió a Severus apoyado contra una pared, cruzado de brazos, mirando en dirección a Lily. Esta actuó rápidamente y le tocó el brazo a su amiga para avisarle de la presencia del muchacho.

Lilian se giró y lo vio. Agradeció a su amiga y la dejó continuar su camino para volverse hacia donde él se hallaba.

—¡Hola de nuevo, gruñón! —bromeó ella con una sonrisa. Apenas Severus puso su mejor cara de impaciencia, ella lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia el patio.

—Lily, ¿qué haces? No podemos salir al patio a esta hora —la riñó el muchacho.

—Había olvidado que te sabes de memoria todo el reglamento del colegio —soslayó ella sonriendo más pronunciadamente—. ¡Sígueme!

—Tú también te lo sabes... —rebatió Severus, apretando aún más su entrecejo—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Lily lo condujo por un trecho del parque principal hasta una arboleda cercana a los invernaderos. El lugar estaba casi escondido de la vista de cualquier alumno, debía conocerse mucho el terreno para saber que allí estaba ese sitio. Quedaba oculto por el primer invernadero y por los ramales de hojas que caían pesadamente en aquél hueco.

Si se miraba hacia arriba, podía observarse una entrada de luz muy tenue. No era un lugar demasiado amplio como un claro, pero cabían perfectamente dos personas. Lily retiró un poco el follaje de las hojas y lo invitó a entrar.

—¿Qué es este lugar, Lily? —inquirió el joven adentrándose.

—Nuestro nuevo escondite para cuando queramos vernos sin que nadie más nos moleste —declaró ella orgullosa.

—Y lo descubriste...

—...merodeando —completó la pelirroja, entrando también y dejando caer tras ella la enramada.

—Famosa y mala costumbre de «tus compañeros» —resaltó Severus, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación.

—Sí, es verdad. Potter, Lupin, Black y Pettigrew tienen la misma costumbre, pero yo no los juzgo. Y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo —lo reprendió—. No estamos a aquí para hablar de ellos, sino de nosotros.

—¿De... nosotros? —repitió Snape, tragando grueso.

—Sí, de todo lo que vamos a hacer en el año, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos en «El Caldero Chorreante»? ¿Sigues creyendo que podemos aprender a realizar un patronus?

—¡Por supuesto! —confirmó el muchacho, sintiéndose algo más aliviado de que se tratara de eso—. ¡Podemos lograrlo, Lily!

—Bien, lo haremos —expresó con convicción la jovencita—. Este será nuestro lugar de reunión cuando debamos decirnos algo importante. Nos restaría hallar un sitio en donde poner en práctica nuestros patronus.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y por el lugar no te preocupes, yo sé dónde lo haremos —expresó el muchacho con seguridad.

—¿Dónde?

—¿Recuerdas la sala de menesteres que descubrimos el año pasado mientras buscábamos un lugar para preparar pociones? Es un buen lugar, ¿no crees? —Lily asintió admirada de lo bien planeado que tenía todo su amigo.

—Bien a partir de mañana comenzamos —aseguró ella luego—. Debo irme. En diez minutos mis compañeros y yo tenemos clases de aritmancia con el profesor Task, será mejor que vaya a recoger mis pergaminos y mi pluma —resolvió la pelirroja.

—Si, yo también debo irme. Me toca runas antiguas. Nos vemos más tarde en la clase de pociones.

Lily se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió; salió con cuidado del escondite y desapareció tras las hojas. Severus se quedó parado, dubitativo y con una mano en su mejilla acariciando el beso que Lilian le había dado.

Cuatro horas más tarde, ambos se reencontraron en la clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —inquirió ella.

—Bastante bien. Creo que ya domino completamente el idioma rúnico —expresó el muchacho con soltura.

—No lo dudo. Te leíste todo el libro antes de llegar al colegio. No sé cómo logras memorizar tanto en tan poco tiempo —declaró Lily, mirándolo con una mezcla de admiración y orgullo.

—Sólo presto atención, Evans —murmuró él algo avergonzado.

Pronto la clase dio comienzo. Horace Slughorn estaba parado al lado de su amplio escritorio hablando de lo importante que sería que todos aprobaran las MHB. Éste era un hombre por demás regordete, con un bigote amplio cayendo sobre su labio inferior, pero prolijamente recortado y que terminaba en dos puntas simulando a un manubrio.

—...por supuesto, sabemos que no es sencillo, no todos tienen una capacidad innata para las pociones —alegó Horace, mirando con ojos abrillantados a Lilian—. Hay algunos que sinceramente dejan mucho que desear —opinó luego dirigiendo su mirada despectivamente directo hacia Peter Pettigrew—. Pero esos son pormenores, ¿no creen? Sólo le ruego a Merlín que me hagan quedar bien.

—¡Lo haremos! No lo dude —musitó Rabastán Lestrange con orgullo.

—Sí, claro, como si él pudiera reconocer entre la poción encogedora y el antídoto para la rabia —le susurró Sirius a James, respecto a lo dicho por el Slytherin. Esto despertó risas en Potter, provocando así que Rabastán sospechara que hablaban de él.

—Señores Potter y Black, ¿hay algo que quisieran compartir con nosotros? —indagó Slughorn. Ambos muchachos negaron con la cabeza y continuaron escuchando. —Como les decía, es de vital importancia que aprueben los exámenes de pociones o de lo contrario, me veré obligado a excluirlos por el resto de sus vidas de las clases de pociones.

Peter Pettigrew exhaló un agudo gemido. Lily que se hallaba a su lado, lo miró intrigada y le preguntó qué le sucedía.

—Es que sé que no voy a aprobar esos exámenes, Lily. Nunca he sido bueno en pociones y no creo que lo logre nunca. Slughorn me odia. Seré un verdadero fracaso por siempre... —chilló el muchacho con temor.

Lilian frunció el ceño y pensó en que ella podía ayudarle en el aprendizaje de las pociones. Pero eso le llevaría tiempo, así que giró su cabeza y miró a la única persona capaz de ayudarla y que sabía que podía confiarle la tarea de enseñarle Peter sobre el tema, en los momentos en que ella no pudiera.

Severus estaba a un metro de ella sentado con sus compañeros de casa, tenía un gesto de aburrimiento y parecía no haberse percatado de que Lily lo observaba. Al terminar la clase hablaría con él al respecto.

—Bien ahora vamos a realizar por parejas, la infusión para el hipo. Quiero ver qué tal les sale —propuso Slughorn terminando su monólogo.

—¡Excelente! Estuve esperando todo el verano para regresar a clases y hacer una estúpida poción para principiantes —murmuró Severus.

—¿Algún problema, señor Snape? —lo increpó el profesor al oír levemente lo dicho. Severus negó con un movimiento de cabeza sin bajar la vista. Horace lo miró durante largo rato como intentando entrar en la mente del joven; al mirarlos, parecía que ambos mantenían un duelo de oclumancia y legeremancia respectivamente.

La tensión terminó cuando Horace bufó simplonamente como aceptando su derrota. Luego, sin darle más importancia al asunto, se dedicó a unir a los Slytherin con los Gryffindors en parejas para la tarea asignada. Algunos no objetaron una palabra al respecto, pero otros (especialmente Slytherins) tuvieron varias quejas.

Lilian fue emparejada con Gregory Nott y Severus con Peter Pettigrew. Diez minutos después, todos estaban —contentos o no— aventurados a la tarea de realizar las pociones.

—¿Cómo haré para saber cuál es cada ingrediente? ¡Son muchos! —gimió Pettigrew al leerlos en el libro.

—¡Oh, Pettigrew! El hecho de que cada frasco tenga su nombre escrito en el frente no es lo suficientemente claro para ti, ¿verdad? —señaló Snape, mostrándole con un movimiento de su mano cada frasco que tenía efectivamente escrito el nombre del ingrediente correspondiente.

—Severus, no seas tan duro con él, ayúdalo, ¿sí? —lo reprendió dulcemente Lily con una sonrisa; se encontraba a su lado, trabajando con un silencioso Nott que parecía absorto en la tarea de encender el anafe.

—Lily, ni aunque me quedara toda la clase a explicarle lograría que este troglodita comprendiera lo que es hacer una poción —masculló Severus escéptico.

—¿Lo harías por mi? —insistió la muchacha con una sonrisa bastante convencedora.

—De acuerdo, —bufó Severus—, pero una sola pregunta estúpida que haga y se acabó —sentenció. Evans sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. Sabía que Severus tenía buen corazón, pero que le faltaba algo de paciencia.

—¿Cuál es la menta piperita? —preguntó Peter, como si quisiera desatar aún más la impaciencia de Snape. Lily contuvo una risita y tomó a su amigo por un brazo, luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

—¿La mejor de tres? —negoció. Snape la miró de soslayo con cara de «no voy a esperar a que este idiota me haga tres preguntas estúpidas», pero como Lily siempre lo convencía, hizo una mueca indicándole que asentía.

—¡Oh, brillante! Sabe cuál es el mortero —notó el pelilargo cuando Peter tomó el objeto.

Elaborar aquella infusión parecía bastante sencillo, pero requería una paciencia especial para machacar los ingredientes y extraerles el jugo o cortarlos lo suficientemente pequeños para que su disolución fuera más satisfactoria. Una pizca de menta piperita, otra de toronjil y una taza de agua iniciaron la preparación. Impregnaron luego un terrón de azúcar con zumo de limón y agregaron unas hebras de té verde para los efectos secundarios.

—¡Listo! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Lily y Severus. Habían sido los primeros en terminar. Sus respectivos compañeros se sentían notablemente aliviados de que les haya tocado compartir la tarea con ellos.

Lily miró orgullosa el frasquito que contenía la infusión de color verde amarillento, algo cristalino. Severus hizo lo propio y luego la miró a ella.

—Cada vez nos sale mejor —aludió sonriéndole levemente.

—¡Ajá! —afirmó ella con otra sonrisa.

Al terminar la clase, Slughorn se acercó a cada pareja y observó sus frascos. Cuando les llegó el momento a Severus y a Peter, el hombre simplemente miró el frasco con desgano y les otorgó como nota un «Supera las expectativas».

A su lado, Lily recibió al profesor con su amable rostro y esperó junto a Nott su veredicto:

—¡Se han ganado un «Extraordinario», Lily! —La pelirroja se sentía invadida por una doble sensación en aquél instante. Por un lado, sentía la emoción de que Slughorn hubiera reconocido su esfuerzo, pero por otro lado le apenaba que no hubiera tenido la misma indulgencia con Severus. Su poción era tan buena o quizás mejor que la de ella y la de Nott.

—¡Gracias, señor! —se remitió a responderle. Sin embargo, hubiera querido rebatirle la injusticia que había cometido. El profesor continuó su recorrido y ella giró tímidamente su cabeza para mirar a Severus.

Snape estaba callado, pero con el entrecejo tan fruncido que Lilian adivinó que se volvía a sentir desplazado y desvalorizado por Slughorn, una vez más.

Sus notas en pociones siempre fueron extraordinarias, ese «supera las expectativas» era una mancha en su historial.

Salieron de la clase rumbo al gran salón para la cena. Lily se acercó nuevamente a Severus para plantearle la posibilidad de que ambos le dieran clases en su tiempo libre a Pettigrew.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, Evans? Acaban de degradarme en esa clase por culpa de ese inútil y, ¿tú pretendes que te ayude a darle clases? —rumió el muchacho.

—Siento mucho que el profesor no haya apreciado la excelente calidad de tu infusión, Sev, pero esto es diferente. Peter realmente nos necesita. Y no estoy de acuerdo con que, por su culpa, te hayan bajado la calificación —lo reprendió la jovencita resuelta.

—Pero, Evans, si no puede hacer una simple infusión para el hipo, entonces no sé cuánto tiempo le lleva levantarse de la cama en las mañanas —subrayó Severus, mientras ambos caminaban lado a lado por uno de los pasillos luego de haber salido de las mazmorras.

—Aprenderá, es sólo un poco más lento. Quizás si le diéramos unas tres clases por semana, él...

—¿QUÉ? —Vociferó Snape deteniendo su paso—. No te abuses, Evans. Una cosa es ayudarlo en pociones, otra muy diferente es perder todo mi tiempo en Pettigrew. ¿Sabes la cantidad de horas que perderíamos por semana?

—¿Y si yo voy contigo? —Severus la miró seriamente y comprendió cuál era la intención de su amiga.

—¿Intentas ayudarlo para que apruebe las MHB, verdad? —Lilian lo confirmó y rápidamente le puso su mejor cara de corderito degollado.

—¡Por favor, Sevy! ¿Me ayudarías? Sólo lo básico para que apruebe —insistió la pelirroja esperanzada.

—No, y es mi última palabra, Lilian. Si tú quieres perder el tiempo, hazlo, yo no voy a molestarme por él —negó el muchacho—. Además las pociones no son «algo básico». ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que nos llevaría enseñarle todas las pociones? No llegaríamos a tiempo para los exámenes. Y lo que es aún peor, ¡estamos hablando de Pettigrew!

—Sé que será difícil, pero podríamos intentarlo —arremetió Lilian. Sólo podía contar con él para aquella tarea y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder convencerlo.

—Sería más fácil lograrlo con el calamar gigante que con Pettigrew, ¿sabes? Está bien, deja de mirarme así, lo haré; lo haré —aceptó él de mala gana.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —exclamaba la pelirroja lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo y apretándolo fuertemente contra ella—. Empezaremos mañana, ¿estás de acuerdo? —le preguntó cuando lo dejó libre nuevamente.

—Sí, pero recuerda que también prometiste que haríamos el patronus —susurró el jovencito para evitar ser escuchado.

—¡Tranquilo, Sev! También haremos el patronus —volvió a prometerle la jovencita. Luego le extendió una de sus manos y agregó—: Ahora borra esa cara de fastidio y acompáñame a cenar.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y abandonó por un rato su mala actitud. Posó su mano sobre la de Lilian y esta la apretó con ternura; ambos caminaron solitarios, por el pasillo en donde estaban, para ir al gran salón.

Ése, había sido su primer día de vuelta en Hogwarts. Severus había estado más solicitado que nunca, incluso entre las bromas pero, aún así, lo mejor había sido ese último instante del día en que él (enojado o no) había podido tomar la cálida mano de Lilian.

 **NOX**.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo N°5: «Roce» - Prefectos -

 **¡Lumos!**

 **10:40 - 1º de Octubre de 1975**

La clase de Historia de la magia había sido tan tediosa en la etérea y aflautada voz del profesor Cuthbert Binns, que Lily pensó que todavía no se había despertado esa mañana.

Apoyada en uno de sus brazos, escuchando pronunciar sílaba tras sílaba la historia de cómo una bruja había conseguido llevar al Ministerio de la magia un reglamento anti – apariciones en 1645, creyó que caería de aburrimiento sobre los libros que sostenían su codo.

Ella estaba siempre bastante atenta en las clases del profesor Binns, incluso le gustaban sus largas peroratas sobre la sublevación de los duendes, pero en las últimas semanas, había estado quedándose hasta muy tarde y a escondidas en compañía de Severus, ayudando a Pettigrew a aprender las pociones.

Imaginaba que su amigo estaría igual de agotado que ella, e incluso más pues a él le había tocado la parte más dura de la enseñanza: hacerle practicar todas y cada una de las pociones llevaba más tiempo que explicarlas.

Pettigrew también se notaba algo agotado, sus enormes ojeras delataban todas aquellas horas sin sueño que llevaba aprendiendo el mundo de las pociones. Lily lo miraba desde su somnolencia y se preguntaba si acaso estaba entendiendo algo.

Miró hacia el otro extremo del salón y descubrió que James Potter la observaba en medio del sopor que le causaba la aspirada voz de Binns mientras seguía su monólogo; apenas el muchacho notó que ella fijaba su vista en él, no perdió la oportunidad de sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo.

—Entonces—dijo Binns—, ¿alguno de ustedes es capaz de decirme por qué Heydi Mouriart presentó aquél reglamento?

—¿Para que nadie se le apareciera mientras dormía? —arriesgó Sirius Black bostezo mediante. El profesor Binns lo miró con aire capcioso y sin perder su gesto adusto miró al resto del alumnado que reía apretadamente por la broma del muchacho.

—Lo presentó porque las apariciones voluntarias en las casas provocaban grandes tazas de crímenes por parte de magos maliciosos y por eso se aprobó el reglamento, logrando así que cada casa a partir de 1645, estuviera protegida mediante hechizos anti- apariciones voluntarias. Sólo en 1647 se aprobó la única clase de aparición permitida que es la de materializarse cerca de una propiedad protegida y no dentro de ella —respondió correctamente Remus Lupin.

—¡Maravilloso, señor Lupin! —lo felicitó Binns. La campana que anunciaba el final de la clase nunca había sonado tan a tiempo. Los alumnos se levantaron, tomando sus libros y plumas y salieron prontamente del salón.

Binns atravesó una de las paredes y también desapareció del salón.

Un prefecto de séptimo año, se acercó a Lupin y luego a Lilian, respectivamente, para entregarle un pergamino a cada uno. Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron a leer los mismos a sólo unos pasos de distancia.

 _«Queda usted cordialmente invitada/o a presentarse a las 11:00 horas del presente día en el despacho del directo Albus Dumbledore._

 _Atentamente: Minerva McGonagall»_

Ambos muchachos miraron el reloj que colgaba de la pared cercana al salón de Historia de la magia y notaron que faltaban apenas cinco minutos para las once. Se miraron y comprendieron que habían recibido la misma nota.

—¿Vamos juntos? —propuso Lilian y Remus aceptó.

Al llegar al despacho, fueron recibidos por la profesora McGonagall.

Allí dentro ya se hallaban otras siete personas más incluido el director Dumbledore.

—¡Adelante señores Evans y Lupin! ¡Adelante! —Los animó Albus—. Se preguntarán para que los hemos citado —inició—, pues bien, todos los años elegimos a los dos mejores alumnos de cada casa para ofrecerles el puesto de prefectos. Y ustedes han tenido ese privilegio este año.

En el despacho se hallaban también Aurora Sinistra y Sybill Trelawney representando a la casa de Hufflepuff; Quirinus Quirrell y Xenophilius Lovegood, representado a Ravenclaw y un poco más alejados, Severus Snape y Rabastan Lestrange representando a Slytherin.

Remus y Lily se acercaron a estos para completar así el círculo con su representación oficial de la casa de Gryffindor.

—Como imaginan —prosiguió Dumbledore—, tendrán tanto responsabilidades como obligaciones y por supuesto, también algunos privilegios como el baño de prefectos del quinto piso que se halla cerca de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. Les encantará, está muy bien equipado —comentó alegremente el anciano.

—Es todo un honor haber sido elegido como prefecto, señor —resaltó Rabastan, pero nadie mostró gran interés en sus palabras, pues sabían lo pedante que era cuando se le daba por alardear.

—Me alegra saber que están contentos con su elección —manifestó Albus, acariciando lentamente su larga barba blanca —. Ahora ya pueden retirarse. Más tarde les llegará a cada uno, a su correspondiente sala común, un pergamino con las obligaciones, responsabilidades y también con la contraseña para utilizar el baño de prefectos.

Luego de aquella concisa y breve reunión, los ocho jóvenes se marcharon del despacho del director. Todos se dispersaron en distintas direcciones a excepción de Remus, Lily y Severus que continuaban parados afuera de la oficina del director mirándose unos a otros.

Remus esperaba naturalmente regresar a su sala común en compañía de Lilian, pero esta parecía interesada en quedarse en la compañía de Snape.

Resignadamente Lupin comprendió eso y se despidió de ambos con un breve saludo de cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Lily apenas se quedó a solas con su amigo.

—Bastante entero. Por supuesto me sentiría mejor si dejáramos de una vez por todas de perder el tiempo con Pettigrew —lanzó Severus con fastidio.

—Lamento que no estés descansando bien, Sev. Yo tampoco la estoy pasando mejor que tú y Peter... tampoco.

—¡No lo defiendas, Lily! Él se duerme a la mitad de cada explicación y si no fuera que me tienes prohibido lanzarle hechizos, te aseguro que ya me habría vengado de todas las veces que nos hace repetirle cada poción —gruñó Severus cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya no te enojes, hoy tenemos la noche libre de él, hasta mañana no tenemos que darle clases. Y si te tranquiliza, podemos aprovechar para seguir practicando nuestros patronus... —La sugerencia de Lily era por demás tentadora. Ella sabía como tocar la fibra débil de Severus y vaya que lo lograba.

—Está bien. Esta noche nos ocuparemos de eso que me interesa mucho más. Y a partir de mañana, las cosas van a cambiar un poco; voy a exigirle a Pettigrew que me dé la composición exacta de la poción multijugos que tanto nos ha costado que entienda —resaltó apretando los dientes—, y te aseguro que si se equivoca en un solo ingrediente, lo entierro vivo.

Lily rió. Las ocurrencias descabelladas de Severus solían divertirla; se ponía tan serio y su entrecejo se marcaba tanto en su frente, que los surcos en ésta se volvían llamativamente lindos.

Suspiró hondamente y lo tomó de uno de sus brazos, luego le dio un corto beso en una de sus pálidas mejillas y le sonrió. Parecía que aquellos gestos eran como sedantes para el muchacho, porque automáticamente su rostro se relajaba en una expresión apacible y una media sonrisa asomaba en sus finos labios.

Lo empujó levemente para conducirlo hacia el pasillo que llevaba a una escalera por la que descenderían e irían al gran salón para almorzar.

Más tarde, como se les había indicado, los ocho nuevos prefectos recibieron un pergamino con las notificaciones de lo que deberían realizar a partir de ese día. Una de las más importantes era hacer que los alumnos de primero a cuarto año estuvieran en sus salas comunes antes de las nueve de la noche. Por lo tanto, Lily pensó que si conseguía junto a Remus cumplir sin inconvenientes aquella tarea, para las veintiuna y cuarto horas, estaría desocupada para escabullirse con Severus hasta la Sala de Menesteres y practicar sus patronus.

Así fue que se las ingenió para quedar de acuerdo durante uno de los recreos en que así sería.

Los quehaceres de los prefectos, en sus primeras horas, habían sido bastante livianos. No habían tenido grandes inconvenientes con los alumnos, incluso antes de las nueve de la noche, ya la mayoría de ellos estaba guardada en cada sala común y dispuesta a no salir hasta el día siguiente.

Rabastan bostezó y se despidió de Severus de manera lacónica. Éste último con la excusa de que debía entregar algo, le dijo que lo alcanzaría más tarde en la sala común. Caminó con paso vívido hasta un descanso que se hallaba en un pasillo, allí había quedado en encontrarse con Lilian apenas terminaran sus tareas de prefectos.

Marcaban ya las nueve con veinticinco minutos cuando Lily apareció sigilosamente detrás de él.

—¡Hola! —saludó—. Lamento la tardanza, Remus es muy correcto con las indicaciones y quería asegurarse de varias cosas antes de dar por terminada la jornada.

Severus hizo una mueca con sus labios indicando algo de molestia, pero intentó no darle gran importancia al asunto. Ambos subieron con gran mutismo hasta el séptimo piso en donde se hallaba la Sala de Menesteres.

Al llegar, miraron hacia ambos lados y luego pensaron, como lo hacían desde hacía unos cuantos días, en un lugar en donde practicar un patronus. No muy lejos de ellos, se materializó una puerta tallada con retorcidos arabescos que se abrió ante sus ojos. Entraron y ésta desapareció detrás de ellos a la vista de cualquier curioso.

La sala se había convertido en un agradable sitio sin muebles, pero con una gran chimenea en el centro de esta. Estaba bordeada por espejos y la luz era suficientemente buena como para no necesitar encender lámparas o velas.

—¡Muy bien! Esta noche pienso conseguir un buen patronus, uno decente al menos —afirmó Lilian caminando al centro de la sala.

—No te ilusiones todavía, Lily. Recuerda que es más complicado de lo que parece. Ya quisiera yo también conjurar uno esta misma noche —musitó Snape, aplicando esa cuota de realidad al asunto.

—Quizás no tengamos un gran patronus todavía, pero si conseguimos sacar algo más que sólo un poco de luz de nuestras varitas, sentiré contenta —se animó la propia Lilian.

Comenzaron como cada vez que lo intentaban pensando en un recuerdo feliz, luego concentraron todo su potencial en transformar ese recuerdo en el patronus. Lo intentaron varias veces y luego de unos cuantos minutos una tenue luz surgió de la varita de Lilian. Unos segundos después, también apareció otro poco de luz en la varita de Severus, pero esta era más suave y sin fuerza.

Nada parecía resultar, ni los recuerdos elegidos, ni la concentración, ni las ganas y el esfuerzo que ambos dedicaban a la tarea.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Snape, arrojando muy lejos su varita.

Lily dejó de intentar también realizarlo y guardó su varita dentro de su túnica. Miró a su amigo y de pronto lo vio algo abatido por la situación; él era un gran hechicero, pero todavía no podía dominar lo que más deseaba.

En cuatro largas zancadas, llegó hasta la varita de madera de pino negro y núcleo de corazón de león rojo, que se encontraba inerte sobre el suelo. La alzó y se encaminó hacia Severus.

—¡Toma!

—¡Gracias! Será mejor que nos vayamos, no vale la pena arriesgarnos más por un estúpido hechizo —farfulló el muchacho dejando que sus cortinados cabellos cayeran sobre su ahora molesto rostro.

Sin decir nada que pudiera alterar aún más a su amigo, Lilian caminó detrás de él para salir de la sala. Ya marcaban las diez y cincuenta de la noche y el día había sido bastante largo. Era hora de dormir y aplacar el cansancio y el fastidio.

Ambos salieron de la puerta que nuevamente se materializó ante ellos y sin hacer el menos ruido comenzaron a dar pasos apresurados hacia las escaleras que los llevaría camino abajo hacia sus salas comunes, pero no contaban con encontrarse con alguien en el camino.

—¡Oh! ¡Buenas noches señores Snape y Evans! ¡Qué agradable encontrarlos por aquí! —manifestó con gran amabilidad Albus Dumbledore.

Ambos muchachos se sobresaltaron al hallarse frente a su director y no supieron bien como reaccionar al principio. Estaban desconcertados y con cierto temor a las represalias de haber sido hallados fuera de la hora indicada, lejos de sus camas.

—¿Cómo van esos patronus, eh? —inquirió el anciano con total naturalidad. Pero ninguno de los jóvenes tuvo valor ni voz para responderle debido a que sus corazones latían con fuerza en sus gargantas. —Bueno, por sus expresiones deduzco que muy mal —rió luego el director—. Yo les sugiero que lo intenten después de las vacaciones de invierno. Estoy seguro que ambos conseguirán buenos recuerdos para lograr que sus patronus sean más fuertes.

Diciendo esto, el anciano mago les guió un ojo pícaramente y se retiró sin decirles nada más al respecto.

—Eso fue bastante raro, ¿no crees? —opinó Lilian. Severus asintió y por si acaso algo más extraño que eso llegaba a ocurrirles o algo peor como encontrarse con Filch y la señora Norris; decidieron retomar su camino sin detenerse hasta sus salas comunes.

Por la mañana, la clase de Herbología, volvió a unirlos en el invernadero cuatro. Tanto Slytherins como Gryffindors, procuraban hallar el mejor lugar para estar atentos a la clase. Una joven profesora llamada Pomona Sprout, apareció detrás de unas ramificadas verbenas muy floridas.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —saludó, apoyando el montón de plantas sobre una de las amplias y largas mesas de madera. —Hoy estudiaremos los beneficios de la verbena como planta curativa.

Todos se acercaron y en grupos de a dos como acostumbraban a hacerlo siempre, tomaron una planta y se la llevaron a su sitio.

La clase duró al menos poco más que tres cuartos de hora; al salir, entre la muchedumbre de alumnos, Severus logró acercarse a Lilian para proponerle ir juntos a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra, James Potter y Sirius Black lo empujaron bruscamente y lo hicieron retroceder. Snape cayó contra una de las verbenas y la aplastó; sus libros se hallaban ahora pisoteados por los alumnos que purgaban por salir del invernadero a toda prisa. Lilian, al estar de espaldas a él, no vio lo sucedido y sin más salió del invernadero acompañada por su amiga Alice.

—¡Estúpido, Potter! —rumió, observando como éste se acercaba a Lilian e intentaba acompañarla a la siguiente clase.

—¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Qué te ha parecido lo de las verbenas, eh? Interesante, ¿no?

El poco acertado tema de conversación que James eligió para obtener la atención de la pelirroja, no consiguió el efecto esperado. No hubo respuesta.

Trató de insistir un par de veces más en iniciar una conversación, pero la pelirroja simplemente se resistía a contestarle o siquiera a mirarlo. Continuaba concentrada en el camino.

—No soy un satélite para estar orbitando a tu alrededor, ¿sabes, Evans? —escupió Potter con bastante enojo por la indiferencia de la muchacha y salió a toda prisa delante de ella y de Alice, acompañado por Sirius, Remus y Peter.

Remus se encogió de hombros al pasar al lado de la pelirroja como tratando de demostrar que tampoco entendía la reacción de James.

Lilian observó al cuarteto de merodeadores que se alejaba y de repente sintió un poco de culpa, ésta se acrecentó aún más cuando su amiga Alice le hizo un evidente reproche:

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a tener a James sufriendo por ti? Es un buen chico, algo engreído tal vez, pero sabes que te quiere. ¿Qué te pasa, Lily?

—James es un buen chico, es verdad, Alice, pero... no termino de convencerme con él —sostuvo algo avergonzada la joven—. No es que yo quiera ser mala con él, es sólo que... no lo quiero, yo... ¿me creerías si te dijera que espero que alguien más haga algo por mí?

—¿No me digas que esperas que...? —Alice se contuvo de completar la frase. Tenía cierto temor de pronunciar un nombre que le había venido a la mente y que de pronto le pareció extrañamente imposible: Severus Snape. ¿De verdad su amiga esperaba por él?

Lilian la miró y sus mejillas se ruborizaron ciertamente como para responder con ello a la pregunta truncada de su amiga. Alice sacudió la cabeza y sonrió aturdida por el descubrimiento, vio como Lily giraba su cabeza para evitar mirarla y se escondía tras sus cabellos. No podía creerlo. Pero así era: Lilian estaba enamorada de Severus.

—Y, ¿hace cuándo te diste cuenta? —inquirió con más ansiedad O'Brien.

—No lo sé. Es extraño, ¿sabes? No estoy segura de que lo que sienta sea amor, pero no puedo evitar sentir cosquillas en mi estómago cuando estoy cerca de él —confesó entre susurros. Sus ojos brillaban y en ellos bailaba la risa.

—Te entiendo, me sucede algo similar... —dejó escapar Alice.

—¿Con Frank, verdad? —subrayó Lily pícaramente. Alice asintió, pero le hizo señas de que bajara la voz, el muchacho fornido de cabello castaño caminaba a pocos pasos de ellas y podía escucharlas si se descuidaban.

Ambas acortaron la distancia que les restaba para entrar al castillo y se encaminaron, sin perder tiempo, hacia donde se dictaba la siguiente clase.

Severus se había rezagado un poco al quedarse en el invernadero recogiendo sus libros. Habían quedado bastante estropeados por las pisadas y por la suciedad del mismo suelo de tierra. Acomodó hacia atrás sus cortinados cabellos y apuró el paso para llegar hasta el castillo.

Entró unos minutos después a la clase, con su túnica ensuciada por restos de tierra y verbena; al notar Lily aquello y el malhumor de su amigo, intuyó que algo había sucedido. Lo averiguaría apenas salieran de la clase.

Severus se sentó atrás de todo y no se movió de allí hasta pasadas las dos horas que duró la clase.

Pasado ese tiempo, Lily fue una de las primeras en salir y esperar a su amigo para hablar. Apenas éste asomó su lacia cabellera negra, ella lo tomó de un brazo y lo hizo a un costado.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—¡Nada! —respondió él de mala gana.

—¿Cómo que nada? Mira como tienes la túnica. Cuéntame — exigió luego con más énfasis la pelirroja.

—Evans, no sucede nada. Me... me tropecé y caí sobre una verbena, nada más.

La mirada escéptica de Lily le demostró a Severus que no le creía. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo empujó dentro del salón vació más cercano.

—Sev, sabes que tengo poca paciencia con las mentiras. Ahora dime quién...

—¡Tu queridito Potter! —soltó Snape antes de que Lilian terminara la indagación.

—No es mi «queridito» —aclaró ella con una media sonrisa.

—¿Ah, no? Debe ser por eso que te rehusaste a que te acompañara hasta aquí hace unas horas —le reprochó él altanero y con los ojos como dos rendijas.

—Él no me acompañó, Sev. Vine hasta aquí con Alice. De hecho Potter se enojó porque no le presté atención —le contó la pelirroja con algo de enfado. A Severus se le dibujó una sonrisa en la mirada. Su pelirroja después de todo no había accedido a otro nuevo intento de James.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No me hagas caso. Es sólo que... ese Potter me molesta y yo... yo no respondo de mí cuando se trata de él —sentenció el muchacho, asiendo su mochila para que no se le cayera de su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó sin más la pelirroja mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios.

—Evans...

—¡Estás celoso! —chirrió Lilian llena de sorpresa. Su voz era tan aguda en ese instante que Severus pensó que los descubrirían ahí dentro y los reprenderían, por eso intentó acallar a la pelirroja poniéndole una mano sobre la boca. Pero ella no podía parar de reír y repetir: «¡Estás celoso!» Y debajo de la mano de él, las palabras y la risa resonaban igualmente.

—¡Basta, Lilian! —masculló el muchacho, intentando lograr que se detuviera.

Unos pasos y unas voces iban acercándose al salón, quizás eran profesores o alumnos, Snape no podía averiguarlo, pues la puerta estaba entreabierta. Lily parecía no haberlos escuchado y continuaba tentada de la risa a pesar de que su amigo trataba de ahogar el sonido con su mano y como no había una respuesta positiva por parte de la jovencita, Severus decidió que debía hacer algo drástico.

Actuó haciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente y eso fue: besarla.

Quitó inesperadamente su mano de la boca de su amiga y se acercó a ella sin previo aviso, tomándola por los hombros. Plantó sus finos labios sobre los de ella y al fin consiguió lo que tanto quería: callarla.

El contacto duró apenas unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que los pasos y las voces desaparecieran del pasillo. Ya no había peligro. Severus abrió sus ojos y chocó con la mirada asombrada de Lilian. Retiró su boca muy despacio de la de ella y la miró unos instantes antes de bajar la cabeza.

Aquello no había sido un beso en realidad, podía considerarse apenas como haber apoyado los labios de uno contra el otro, pero para ambos, fue el primer contacto, el primer roce entre sus cuerpos de una manera que no podía llamarse amistosa.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó él apenas recuperó el ánimo para hablar.

—No estoy molesta... —reconoció ella—. Fue... hermoso. —Severus levantó la mirada y la posó en la de ella. Se ruborizó un poco, le sonrió y luego volvió a bajarla.

—Tengo que ir a mi clase de Runas... —musitó luego él como intentando volver a la normalidad.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella—. Esta tarde tenemos clase de pociones con Peter. Nos vemos donde siempre, ¿sí? —finiquitó con una sonrisa.

Luego se dispuso a salir y sin dejar de mirarlo, rozó su túnica con una de sus manos. Quería volver a besarlo pero, suspirando hondamente, decidió salir del aula.

Ya habría otro momento para hacerlo, esa no podía ser la única vez que hubiera un roce entre ellos. No podía...

 **NOX.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo N°6: «Extraño y confuso» - Remus Lupin -

 **¡Lumos!**

 **18:40 - 2 de Octubre de 1975**

—¡Vamos Pettigrew! No vas a decirme que todavía no recuerdas todos los ingredientes de esta estúpida poción —rumió exasperado Severus.

—Peter, se suponía que los sabías, ¿qué es lo que no puedes recordar? Son sólo tres, ¡por Merlín! —chilló Lilian junto a él.

El muchacho de rubicundo cabello los miró con ojos parpadeantes y aceleró aún más los movimientos de sus inquietos dedos.

—¡Lo siento! Realmente lo siento, pero es que he estado tan nervioso. Sólo puedo recordar dos de ellos: _aguijones secos de billywig_ _y los colmillos de serpiente_ , pero no consigo retener el tercer ingrediente.

—¡ _Acónito, Pettigrew, acónito_! Ese es el maldito tercer ingrediente —gritó Snape sulfurado, golpeando con un puño la mesa que tenía delante.

—¡Acónito! Sí, ahora recuerdo que es... ése —manifestó Peter sonriendo, pero pronto la sonrisa se le borró; la cara de Severus era por demás amenazante y más cuando se hallaba enojado.

—Bien —intervino Lilian—, lo mejor será que sigamos con la siguiente poción.

—Sí, vamos a seguir con la siguiente poción, pero esta vez no tendré ninguna contemplación contigo Pettigrew, si no nos das los ingredientes correctos, se acabó —sentenció Snape, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y mirando con desprecio al asustado Peter.

—Lo... lo haré, les p... prometo q... que lo haré —tartamudeó éste.

Lilian miró la siguiente poción en la lista y vio que Severus había marcado en ésta un gran círculo alrededor: « _poción multijugos_ ». Sin dudas era un gran desafío para Peter, pero si conseguía recordar bien cada ingrediente, eso ya le sumaría unos cuantos puntos a favor.

—Poción multijugos, Peter —nombró y cerrando la hoja de papel en dos, lo miró con una mezcla de esperanza y angustia.

Un sudor repentino invadió la frente del jovencito, reía nerviosamente y jugaba con sus pulgares como intentando distraerse en aquella actividad motora y olvidar por un momento en la difícil situación en la que se encontraba.

Unos instantes después, levantó su regordeta cara, y como si de una radio se tratara, comenzó a recitar los ingredientes maquinalmente uno tras otro:

— _Crisopos, sanguijuelas, Descurainia sophia y centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana y algo de aquel en quien te quieres convertir._

Severus enarcó sus cejas en un gesto de asombro y luego retornó a su habitual y antipática posición. Lilian, por otro lado, abrió la boca tan grande y con tal sonrisa que tardó en quitársela unos instantes. Luego se levantó de su silla y festejó el logro de su compañero con un abrazo por encima de la mesa.

Severus carraspeó sonoramente y luego dio el visto bueno a Peter con un seco, pero sincero: « _Bien hecho, Pettigrew_ ».

Marcaban ya las siete y diez de la tarde. Sin que ninguno dijera nada, comprendieron que la clase había terminado. Comenzaron a guardar sus libros, plumas y pergaminos en sus respectivas mochilas.

Peter fue el primero en retirarse. Se sentía tan orgulloso de su logro que no le importó, en ese instante, que aún le restaban aprender otras muchas pociones y aún más complejas que la poción multijugos.

Apenas éste atravesó la puerta del aula en la que se hallaban, Lilian miró a Severus y sintió un deseo irrefrenable de besarlo. Pero a cambio se mordió su labio inferior y continuó guardando sus libros.

Su libro de «», cayó al suelo con estrépito. Se agachó para recogerlo y se encontró con la mano de Severus tomando el libro antes que ella. Las ganas de besarlo volvieron, ¿qué la detenía?

—Toma —dijo él con suavidad, alcanzándole el libro.

Ella lo tomó con ambas manos y le agradeció; lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sin siquiera poder pensarlo, dejó salir unas palabras de su boca:

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?

El joven Snape la miró con un rostro serio e interrogante. En su cabeza, aquellas palabras se debatían por acomodarse y volver a armar la pregunta. Eso era lo que él más deseaba, pero se sentía tan anonadado que no podía siquiera responder un simple « _sí_ ».

—¡Lo lamento! Soy una tonta. Está claro que no quieres ser mi novio —se disculpaba la muchacha. Había interpretado el silencio de Severus como una negativa y no como una sorpresa para él y sus sentidos.

Se irguió rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a guardar el resto de sus cosas tan aprisa como podía. Severus reaccionó tan pronto como pudo y la tomó de un brazo para que lo mirara:

—Lilian, espera... —le pidió—, siento ser tan torpe para estas cosas, pero es que en verdad me sorprendiste. —Lily se sonrió y se ruborizó levemente—. Respondiéndote, te digo que sí. Quiero ser tu novio.

La joven Evans abrió grandes sus verdes ojos y abrazó a Severus llena de emoción y él correspondió a aquel abrazo con cierto pudor. Luego se separaron un poco uno del otro y se miraron.

—Vamos a tener que cuidarnos, Evans. Recuerda que somos prefectos y que ahora muchas responsabilidades caen sobre nosotros —manifestó él, sonrojándose levemente.

—Todo estará bien, Severus —aseguró ella—. Te prometo que no haré nada que nos perjudique. Seguiremos como siempre, pero... _distintos_.

—Sí, _distintos_ —repitió Snape y de sus labios asomó una tierna sonrisa.

La miró una vez más a los ojos y luego se acercó para besarla; ella cerró los ojos y esperó sentir esos finos labios sobre los suyos, pero su respiración se detuvo sobre su cara y nada sucedió. Abrió sus grandes orbes verdes y lo vio a sólo un centímetro de ella.

—Perdóname, Evans, pero no sé besar —confesó él con una risita vergonzosa.

Entonces ella tomó su rostro y lo acercó hasta sus labios y antes de besarlo le dijo:

—Aprendamos juntos.

A partir de ese día, su noviazgo comenzó a ser la aventura más dulce y secreta que ambos tuvieron. Sabían de la importancia que requería guardar las formas por ser ambos prefectos y por eso evitaban que los demás se enteraran de la verdad.

No tendría nada de extraño que se supiera que eran novios, pero para la tranquilidad de ambos, prefirieron no comentárselo a nadie hasta que no hubieran pasado algunos meses.

Quien empezó a sospechar sobre aquel noviazgo, fue sin duda _Remus Lupin_. Era un jovencito bastante perspicaz y sabía reconocer, en Lilian especialmente, la debilidad que sentía por Severus.

Aún así, y por respeto a su amigo James, jamás comentó nada. De todas formas, era casi imposible no notar que las rondas de prefectos de la gryffindor y del slytherin se hacían cada vez más cercanas.

Si bien cada prefecto de su casa debía cubrir una determinada zona del castillo, las de Lily y Severus parecían hallar un punto intermedio en todo momento. Lupin miraba con escepticismo aquella situación, pero seguía sin decir nada. Tenía la esperanza de que no durara mucho y pronto las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

 **7:45 - 16 de Octubre.**

Lily despertó de muy buen humor, aunque bastante agotada. Miró su reloj despertador y para su horror descubrió que sólo tenía unos escasos quince minutos para llegar a la clase de pociones.

Era la primera vez que se había quedado dormida en mucho tiempo. Recordó que la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde con Peter, explicándole cómo cortar la piel de serpiente sin rasgarla.

No había tenido tiempo siquiera de estar con Severus. Eso era lo que más lamentaba.

Descorrió las sábanas con descontento y se apresuró a vestirse. Apenas atravesó la puerta de su sala común, corrió escaleras abajo hacia las mazmorras. De camino terminó de acomodarse el cabello y la túnica que parecía que justo ese día, se había vuelvo una tela rebelde.

Dieron las ocho en punto cuando cruzó la puerta del aula. Slughorn sonrió al verla aparecer y su espeso bigote se sacudió al saludarla.

Se sentó junto a Alice y respiró aliviada de que la clase no hubiera comenzado.

—Esas rondas de prefecta te están matando —comentó susurrante Alice.

—Sí, y mi mejor amiga podría haberme despertado —le reprochó la pelirroja.

—Lo hice, pero insististe en que querías quedarte unos minutos más —rebatió ofendida la rubiecita de cara redonda. Lily se disculpó y le sonrió. —Imagino que no olvidaste traer tu composición sobre filtros, ¿no?

Lilian giró su cabeza y miró a Alice con desesperación. Había olvidado por completo realizar aquella composición. Ella no era así y comprendía que dedicarle tanto tiempo a Peter la había hecho descuidar algunas de sus tareas.

—Aquí la tienes. Deja ya esa cara de espanto —rió Alice, pasándole una copia manuscrita del trabajo que Slughorn había encargado para ese día.

—¡Ay, gracias, Alice! Te debo mucho, mucho —exclamaba la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno, bueno, gracias por tanto cariño, pero no es a mí a quien debes agradecer... —musitó sonriente la rubiecita—, sino a él —dijo, señalando a Severus que se hallaba absortó en la lectura de su libro de pociones.

Alicele contó que apenas llegó al aula, Severus le dio la copia paraLilian, argumentando que ella la había olvidado en una de las aulasle día anterior. Por supuesto, aquello no era cierto, pues lapelirroja no había podido siquiera sentarse a escribirla ni a abrirel libro de « _Filtrosy Pociones Mágicos_ » _deArseniusJigger._ Definitivamente,Severus había sido siempre un gran amigo, y en ese momento, eratambién un novio muy clase culminó, Lilian se acercó a agradecerle el hermoso detalleque había tenido con ella.—Nodebiste hacerlo —lo reprendió dulcemente—, seguro te quedastehasta muy tarde para terminar los dos trabajos.

—Todolo que sea para ti vale el sacrificio, Lily —sostuvo él y lahubiera besado allí mismo sino hubiera sido que Slughorn carraspeócomo una vieja morsa detrás de ellos.—¿Mepermiten jovencitos? —les dijo antes de pasar entre ellos ysepararlos aún más. Antes de retirarse completamente se giró y lespreguntó—: ¿No se les hace tarde para sus próximas clases?Esodefinitivamente impidió toda oportunidad que podrían haber tenidopara darse el tan ansiado beso. Cada uno, por su lado, subió lasescaleras que salían de las mazmorras y con pesados pasos marcharona sus siguientes clases; Lilian a _Tranformaciones_ y Severus a _Aritmancia_.Amboseran vigilados por la aguda mirada de Horace que los seguía pordetrás, hasta que se aseguró que se habían separado completamente.Mástarde se volverían a reencontrarse en la clase de _Defensa contra las artes oscuras_ ,pero para eso faltaban todavía unas cuantas horas...

 **20:30 - 7 de Noviembre.**

 **En la calle la Hilandera – Cokeworth** :

Eileen, revolvía en una tiznada olla de cobre, un guiso de pollo y arroz. El delicioso aroma, se propagaba por la pequeña cocina y se extendía hacia el comedor en donde Tobías esperaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

Su evidente ebriedad, apenas si le permitía percatarse de lo que iba a comer, bien podría Eileen haberle puesto en el plato una ración de larvas en vez de arroz y él no lo hubiera notado. Pero ella no tenía semejante maldad.

Mientras el arroz terminaba su cocción, la mujer rememoraba parte de la conversación que tuvo con Abraxas en el andén:

 _«—Tú sabes que él todo lo puede, a menos que... bueno, de que aceptes la propuesta que él tiene para ti._

— _¡Di de una maldita vez cuál es esa propuesta!_

— _Que entregues a tu hijo en tu reemplazo...»_

« _A mi hijo, nunca_ », pensó Eileen, aferrándose al mango de madera de la cuchara con la que estaba revolviendo.

Aquellos pensamientos no hacían más que atosigarla. Llevaba semanas sin poder dormir, apenas si probaba bocado y su angustia crecía día tras día. Sólo le quedaban dos alternativas: entregar a Severus o entregarse ella para que el Lord le hiciera pagar su traición con su muerte.

Aún quedaban unos meses antes de que tuviera que dar una respuesta, pero aún así, en su corazón subsistía una remota esperanza que algo cambiaría y ni ella ni Severus tendría que soportar las consecuencias de una decisión.

Retiró la olla del fuego y sirvió dos platos con el guiso. Le dio uno a Tobías y se puso el otro para ella. Miró el recipiente con la humeante comida y se sentó. Era en vano, apenas podría comer un cuarto de aquella cena.

 **20:45 - Hogwarts:**

Severus y Lily se separaron en un rellano junto a un cuadro de estilo rupestre. Habían vuelto a encontrar la ocasión para verse durante las rondas de prefectos ya que, durante el día, los amenazaban las constantes apariciones de profesores, compañeros y de Filch.

Ese hombre parecía tener un radar para encontrar alumnos en los lugares más recónditos del castillo, incluso a horas que cualquiera esperaría que estuvieran durmiendo. Por supuesto, esto se debía en gran parte a la ayuda de su gata _la Señora Norris_ que era tan endemoniadamente silenciosa y malintencionada como su dueño.

Por suerte, al ser prefectos, tenían la ventaja de que hasta las nueve de la noche, podían rondar por el castillo sin grandes dificultades. Por eso, apenas se separaron, cada uno se dispuso a retomar su ronda.

Severus había dado unos pocos pasos cuando escuchó a su espalda una conocida voz que se dirigía a Lilian:

—¡Por favor, no nos delates, Lily! —rogaba, casi susurrando, la voz de James Potter.

El joven Snape volvió sobre sus pasos y se escudó tras una armadura para mirar y prestar atención a lo que hablaban.

—James, Sirius, Peter —dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a los tres compañeros que tenia delante—, saben perfectamente que no puedo permitir que estén a estas horas fuera de la sala común, deberán regresar.

—No te vamos a comprometer ni a ti ni a Remus, te lo prometemos, pero déjanos ir, ¡por favor, mi linda Lilian! —volvía a pedir en tono de súplica el muchacho.

—Piensa, Evans, si nos delatas o nos haces volver, también perjudicarás a Remus. Él vendrá a reunirse en pocos minutos con nosotros y si no nos encuentra, él también estará en problemas gracias a Filch —argumentaba Sirius un poco más altanero—. ¿Realmente serías capaz de acabar con la buena reputación de Lupin?

—Lo que haces es injusto, Sirius —le reprochó la pelirroja—. No puedes chantajearme con algo así. Sabes lo mucho que aprecio a Remus, pero aún así no puedo permitir que merodeen por el castillo a esta hora.

—Mira, hagamos un trato Lily, —propuso James, pasando una mano por su ya revuelto cabello y apoyando la otra mano en la pared que estaba detrás de ella—, nos dejas ir y apenas marquen las diez de la noche, prometemos estar dentro de la sala común y listos para irnos a dormir, ahora, por favor, ¿podrías concedernos esta hora?

La pelirroja hizo una mueca con su boca en señal de duda, lo correcto sería decirle que no y de última instancia delatarlos por desobedecer las órdenes de una prefecta, pero... algo había en James que siempre lograba convencerla.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo una hora, James —susurró Evans, elevando un fino dedo índice ante la cara del muchacho.

Éste sonrió con absoluta satisfacción y se contuvo de comentar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión a la pelirroja. Luego le agradeció en nombre de los tres y dándole un suave beso en una de sus mejillas, se marchó en compañía de Sirius y Peter con rumbo desconocido.

Severus estuvo a punto de salir a atrás de la armadura y lanzarle un maleficio. ¡ _Maldito Potter_! Siempre se salía con la suya; pero eso no molestó tanto al pelilargo como el beso que le dio a su novia en la mejilla. Tan sólo por eso debería haberle lanzado un hechizo paralizante.

Vio como Lilian continuaba su camino y apenas ésta desapareció de su vista, salió de su escondite y se dispuso a seguir a los merodeadores.

En un pasillo más adelante, fue testigo del momento en que los tres se reunían con el último merodeador: _Remus Lupin_. Éste tenía un aspecto bastante malo, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y sudaba como si hiciera un calor insoportable.

Algo extraño le sucedía. _¿Habría enfermado? ¿Por qué ninguno hacía nada por llevarlo a la enfermería?_ Severus no se quedaría con la duda y a pesar de que ponía en riesgo su puesto de prefecto, decidió investigar.

Los cuatro muchachos atravesaron el resto del pasillo y desaparecieron detrás de una esquina, Snape dejó pasar unos segundos antes de seguirlos por ese camino, de lo contrario se delataría.

Los siguió hasta que los vio salir del castillo directamente al patio del mismo. James y Sirius aferraban de un brazo cada uno a Remus y Peter caminaba detrás mirando en derredor con un temor inusitado.

Atravesaron gran parte del parque y también del irregular suelo que conducía a la cabaña de Hagrid. _¿Irían a verlo a él? ¿A esas horas?_ Pronto descubrió que no era así. Los merodeadores se dirigían hacia el árbol más temible que podía existir: _el sauce boxeador_.

—¿Enloquecieron? ¡Los matará! —murmuró para sí mismo Snape.

Extrañamente, los cuatro parecían no temer lo que sucediera o al menos tres de ellos, pues Pettigrew siempre le temía a todo. Sirius se adelantó a los demás y con la punta de su varita, asestó uno de los nudos del árbol consiguiendo así que éste permaneciera inmóvil.

Severus se detuvo en seco apenas vio aquella escena, y desde donde se encontraba, pudo ver como los cuatro se introducían por un hueco que había en el árbol y desaparecían dentro de éste.

Dudó un instante de lo que debía hacer. Su deber como prefecto le indicaba que debía delatarlos y llevarlos ante el director, pero su reacción fue muy diferente a como debió ser.

Se percató del peligro que corrían esos cuatro al estar allí dentro, pero también pensó en Lily y en lo que ella había arriesgado para que esos cuatro irresponsables estuvieran haciendo de las suyas.

Recordó que James le había prometido a la pelirroja que sólo tardarían una hora en regresar nuevamente a la sala común. Confiado en eso, se dijo a sí mismo que no valía la pena proseguir con aquello, pues sabía que Potter haría lo que fuera por Lilian y jamás la expondría a nada malo.

« _En una hora estarán de vuelta_ », repitió su mente; guardó su varita dentro de su túnica, echó una última mirada al sauce boxeador y emprendió la vuelta al castillo con absoluto sigilo.

Aquella noche había sido extraña y confusa para Severus, pero ya hallaría la forma de averiguar qué tanto hacían los merodeadores dentro del sauce boxeador.

En tanto, allí dentro, algo estaba cambiando. Un rugido que espantaría hasta los demonios, desató una noche interminable para cuatro jóvenes magos de quince años...

 **NOX.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo N°7: «La sorpresa peligrosa» - El sauce boxeador -

 **¡Lumos!**

 **05:00 – 8 de Noviembre de 1975**

El amanecer comenzaba a despejarse con un anaranjado sol que surgía desde el horizonte. Era muy temprano aún, nadie había despertado realmente a excepción de algún distraído madrugador que volvería a caer entre las sábanas apenas sintiera el frescor que se propagaba afuera y la humedad que el naciente otoño traía consigo.

James, fue el primero en asomar su despeinada cabeza por el agujero que se hundía en el sauce boxeador y por el cual, la noche anterior, se había escabullido junto a sus tres inseparables amigos creyendo no ser vistos.

Bostezó ampliamente y se restregó los ojos con ambas manos luego se giró y le hizo señas a sus compañeros para que salieran también.

—Siento como si tuviera todos los huesos molidos —comentó Sirius apenas sacó su cuerpo al exterior—. Cada vez se pone peor. Deberíamos investigar si existe alguna poción o algo que evite que se transforme.

—De hecho, existe —confirmó Remus detrás de él. Su aspecto era deplorable, su túnica estaba sucia y algo rasgada en uno de sus costados; presentaba unas acentuadas ojeras violáceas bajo sus dulces ojos y su cabello parecía más opaco y lacio que de costumbre. —He pasado horas en la biblioteca buscando una solución a mi problema y, créeme, Sirius, nadie más interesado que yo en que esto no me suceda —afirmó.

James apoyó una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de su amigo, y con aire de preocupación, le dijo:

—Remus, sea lo que sea que haya que hacer para ayudarte, cuenta con nosotros. Que te conviertas en hombre lobo con cada luna llena, suena fantástico desde el punto de vista de un idiota. Nosotros somos tus amigos y, como tales, jamás te vamos a abandonar.

Sirius asintió y le guiñó un ojo.

Peter, apareció detrás de Remus con los ojos hinchados y la tez más pálida de lo normal. Tenía su rubio cabello hacia atrás y parecía haberse vuelto más ralo que de costumbre.

—Hey, Peter, deberías hacer algo para dominar tu cabello, ¿te sientes bien? —musitó Sirius apenas lo vio.

—Sí... sí, de hecho creo... que sí —respondió dubitativamente el muchacho.

—Estábamos hablando de la posibilidad de hallar algo que ayudara a Remus más que nosotros. Está bien que no nos molesta, pero lo mejor sería que pudiera controlarlo —manifestó James.

—Sí, sí, eso sería fabuloso —acordó Pettigrew—. Sería en verdad fabuloso...

—No imaginan cuánto siento causarles tantas molestias, muchachos —musitó Remus de repente—. Daría lo que fuera para que no tuvieran que...

—¿Transformarnos? —interrumpió Sirius— ¿Y perdernos toda la diversión? ¡Olvídalo Lupin! No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Desde el día que nos enteramos que eras un hombre lobo, los tres hicimos un pacto de no dejarte nunca solo.

—Así es —añadió James—, y fue por eso también que tomamos la decisión de ser animagos para ayudarte, aún a riesgo de ser descubiertos, pero, ¡qué diantres!, es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, ¿o no?

Sirius y Peter asintieron enérgicamente.

—¡Gracias a los tres! En serio —sonrió Lupin.

—Bien, ahora cambia esa cara de muerto y ven con nosotros al castillo. Tenemos que dormir unas horas.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar rumbo al castillo; eran inseparables y como bien habían dicho Sirius y James, tenían un pacto. Ya no eran simples magos adolescentes, en ese momento de sus vidas, ocultaban el secreto más peligroso y especial de todos.

Cuando James y Sirius descubrieron que Remus desaparecía con cada luna llena, decidieron seguirlo y así averiguaron que se convertía en hombre lobo. Con los años fueron perfeccionando maneras de ayudarlo hasta que convinieron ser animagos junto a Pettigrew.

Los hombres lobo son más inofensivos con los animales, por eso cada día se esmeraban más y más en conseguir transformarse cada uno en un animal diferente para así acompañar a su amigo y correr el menor riesgo posible.

Desde hacía un año ya, lo habían conseguido: James podía convertirse en un perfecto ciervo de grandes astas y pelaje oscuro bastante suave; Sirius mutaba a un perro de gran tamaño y negro pelaje. Mientras tanto, Peter había sido el menos afortunado en su elección, sólo lograba transformarse en una rata de gran tamaño color gris oscuro y tan miedosa y escurridiza como todo él.

Gracias a ello, también habían adoptado unos apodos que los identificaban. Remus por transformarse en hombre lobo, había sido nombrado como «Lunático»; Peter era «Colagusano», Sirius «Canuto» y James «Cornamenta».

Nadie podía adivinar el por qué de aquellos nombres tan extraños, pero ése también era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de éstos cuatro jovencitos.

El retrato de la dama gorda estaba apostado al frente de la sala común de Gryffindor. La redonda y llamativa mujer que aparecía en primer plano, dormitaba con la cabeza sobre su pecho, emitiendo suaves ronquidos.

— _Vela de Babilonia_ —susurró Remus apenas estuvo frente a ésta acompañado de Peter, pero la mujer no pareció escuchar, por tanto, el joven decidió repetir la contraseña—: _Vela de Bab..._

Imprevistamente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y detrás de ésta apareció la menuda, pero firme figura de Lilian Evans. En ese instante, terminaban de subir las escaleras James y Sirius.

—¡Una hora, dijeron una hora! —farfulló la pelirroja con un marcado gesto de enojo y de no haber dormido en casi toda la noche.

—Lo siento, Lily, no creímos que nos estarías esperando —se disculpó Remus.

—Me extraña tu actitud, Remus. Te hacía más responsable. De ellos —dijo señalando a James y a Sirius—, me esperaría cualquier cosa, pero ¿de ti? Estoy verdaderamente desilusionada.

—Escucha, preciosa, sé que te dijimos una hora, pero... se nos complicaron algunas cosas y...

—No digas nada, James. Entren y váyanse a dormir, más tarde hablaremos. Tienen un aspecto deplorable —lo interrumpió la joven, haciéndose a un costado para darles paso.

Apenas los cuatro atravesaron la puerta y se encaminaron hacia sus habitaciones, Lilian respiró profundamente y luego con un gesto de repugnancia se dirigió directamente a Sirius:

—Hazme un favor, Black, por el bien de la comunidad mágica, báñate. Hueles a perro.

James, Remus y Peter rieron apretadamente mientras que Sirius le lanzó una mirada poco amigable a Evans, y desanudándose la corbata, se adelantó a todos y subió las escaleras tan aprisa como sus pies se lo permitieron.

—Perdónalo, heriste su lado animal —bromeó James, siguiéndolo.

Por la tarde, las cosas no variaron mucho del día anterior. Clases, comidas y estudio fueron como de costumbre las insorteables actividades.

 **14:03 - 15 de Diciembre**

Después de aquél incidente, tanto Severus como Lilian, se mantuvieron más atentos que nunca a los merodeadores. Cada uno de una forma diferente, observó cada movimiento, mirada y posible próxima aventura que estos cuatro jovencitos pudiera planear.

Mientras Lilian los vigilaba con el afán de evitarles ser sorprendidos y castigados, Severus lo hacía de manera inversa.

Aquel día de diciembre, posteriormente a un tardío almuerzo, los merodeadores partieron sigilosamente hacia la biblioteca. Entraron cuidadosos de hacer ruido, pues conocían la mañosa inquietud de Madame Pince ante cada sonido que estorbara su plácida duermevela.

—Vengan, es por aquí —avisó Remus, dirigiendo al resto de sus compañeros hacia la Sección prohibida —. Este es el libro que les comenté anoche —sacó un polvoriento tomo de desteñidas tapas color ocre y se los enseñó—, y la poción a la que me refería tiene que estar... aquí.

—«Poción matalobos» —leyó susurrante Sirius.

—Se ve bastante complicada —observó James algo preocupado.

—Lo es —confirmó Remus.

—Y... y si es tan com... complicada, ¿co... cómo vamos a hacer para realizarla? —manifestó tartamudeante un sudoroso Peter.

—No lo sé —dijo Lupin, torciendo su boca en un gesto de resignación.

Mientras los cuatro se preguntaban cómo iban a poder hacer la única poción que podría ayudar a Remus a no convertirse en hombre lobo, alguien estaba del otro lado de aquella sección escuchando atentamente, y como podía, cada palabra que pronunciaban.

 _«¿Para qué quieren saber preparar la poción matalobos?»_

La pregunta se la hacía nada menos que Lilian. Los había seguido hasta la biblioteca y luego de escuchar aquella breve conversación entre los merodeadores, había quedado algo confundida al respecto.

¿Debería preguntarles? Sería lo más lógico, pero para eso debería también confesar que los estaba espiando.

Una idea rozó su mente un instante: Uno de ellos es un hombre lobo.

—Lilian, deja de pensar tonterías. Ninguno de estos cuatro tontos puede ser un hombre lobo. No habría entrado a Hogwarts para empezar —se reprochó a sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero una luz de duda siguió latiendo en su interior. —¿Y si uno lo fuera y nadie lo supiera?

—¿Evans? ¿Qué haces aquí? —La profunda voz de James la sorprendió y la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Potter! ¿Qué tal? Eh... Estaba viendo si encontraba el libro de Conjuros y Hechizos que nos pidió Flitwick.

—Estás en la sección equivocada, linda. Eso lo encontrarás mucho más adelante. Ven, te acompaño si quieres —se ofreció amablemente el joven, pero rápida y sigilosa, Lilian se escabulló con la excusa de que había recordado encontrarse con Alice.

—Esta chica me desconcierta cada día más —manifestó James, levantando una ceja.

Lily caminaba con paso apresurado hacia el primer pasillo que la desapareciera de la vista de James, miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse que Potter no la estaba siguiendo cuando chocó imprevistamente contra otro cuerpo.

—¡Auch! Lily, mira hacia adelante, por favor —protestó nada menos que su novio. Severus llevaba ya un buen rato buscándola por todo el colegio cuando dio con ella en aquel recodo.

—Sev, lo lamento. ¿Te hice daño? —inquirió la joven, pasando cariñosamente su mano izquierda por el pecho del joven.

—No, estoy bien, pero, ¿por qué corrías?

—No corría. Es que... te estaba buscando y... me pareció verte, por eso me apresuré un poco... —la mentira era notable en las sonrojadas mejillas de Lilian, pero Snape decidió que ya averiguaría qué sucedía realmente.

—Está bien. Ya nos encontramos. ¿Qué opinas de que vayamos a practicar nuestros patronus?

—Es una excelente idea.

Ambos se encaminaron cuidadosamente hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia los pisos superiores. Iban tomados de las manos y dándose tímidos besos en cada rellano.

Al llegar al cuarto piso, Lilian sintió la necesidad de compartir su inquietud con Severus.

—Sev... ¿tú crees que es posible que magos de nuestra edad y con nuestros conocimientos pudieran preparar correctamente una poción matalobos?

A Severus le sorprendió aquella pregunta, pero antes de realizar cualquier razonamiento o juicio, decidió pensar en una respuesta. La misma fue tan certera como todas las que él tenía siempre.

—Sí, es posible —afirmó—. Claro, sólo si fuéramos tú o yo. No creo que nadie más esté capacitado para hacerla.

—Entiendo. Y, ¿alguna vez intentaste hacerla?

—No, pero si tuviera que realizarla sabría cómo. No es nada fácil, pero sin equivocarme, puedo decirte que soy uno de los pocos que sería capaz de hacerla sin dudarlo. —Era cierto. No muchos tenían la capacidad de Severus para realizar pociones perfectas. Incluso Lilian dudó seriamente de que ella pudiera realizarla y sabía que la duda no era un buen ingrediente para el que quisiera llamarse «hacedor de pociones».

La joven bajó su mirada y se preguntó qué sucedería si dependiera de Severus hacer la única poción que podría salvar a uno de sus cuatro compañeros.

Ella sabía de la aversión que sentía su novio por los merodeadores y viceversa.

«No sería una buena solución...», pensó.

—¿En qué piensas, Lily? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto esa poción? —indagó Snape, levantándole el rostro por el mentón.

—No te preocupes. Sólo pensaba, Sev. Sólo pensaba —sonrió la muchacha y trató de que no se le notara la inquietud en los ojos—. Sigamos subiendo que se nos hace tarde y a las cuatro de la tarde tenemos que ir a nuestras próximas clases.

Snape no era tonto. De aquella breve conversación había deducido mucho más de lo que esperaba. Lilian estaba preocupada. Los merodeadores tenían algo que ver con esa preocupación y era posible que todo tuviera que ver con esa bendita poción.

«No sé qué tiene que ver esa poción en todo esto, pero voy a averiguarlo y ya sé dónde tengo la respuesta».

 **Ese mismo día – Cerca de las 21:45**

Severus continuaba bastante intrigado con lo que Lilian le había preguntado durante la tarde. Él sabía perfectamente que algo sucedía y lo descubriría sólo siguiendo a los merodeadores.

Aquella noche, luego de terminar su ronda, se despidió de Lilian fingiendo que se dirigía hacia su sala común, cuando en realidad se preparaba para seguir al grupo de los cuatro escurridizos alumnos que solían merodear por el castillo cuando todos dormían.

Se escudó de la vista detrás de una armadura. Pasaron apenas unos cinco minutos de su paciente espera y por un recodo aparecieron los cuatro muchachos como él suponía.

Los dos primeros eran Remus y James. Lupin, como en los últimos meses se veía demacrado, pero en esta ocasión, su rostro sudado y su exagerada palidez llamó poderosamente la atención de Snape.

Potter lo sostenía por un brazo y Sirius se adelantó para sostenerlo del otro, por detrás y muy temeroso los seguía Pettigrew mirando en derredor y caminando casi en puntillas de pies.

Los cuatro pasaron por delante de la armadura donde se hallaba oculto Severus y James logró percatarse de que alguien estaba allí.

—Sirius —susurró— no estoy seguro, pero creo que alguien nos está vigilando detrás de esa armadura.

Black volteó a ver con disimulo y logró ver una larga cabellera negra asomarse. Dedujo que sin dudas se trataba de Snape y sonrió con cierta malicia.

—Es Quejicus —masculló—. Déjamelo a mí. Yo lo distraeré. Ocúpense de Remus.

Apenas los otros tres se adelantaron, Sirius se detuvo a mitad del pasillo como fingiendo que buscaba algo en su túnica. Snape no sabía si descubrirse o no, pero no podía quedarse allí toda la noche, así que pensó rápidamente y resolvió que usaría su poder de prefecto para reprender a Black por estar fuera de su sala común a esas horas de la noche y quizás luego podría averiguar a dónde habían ido los demás.

—¡Black! —carraspeó secamente— ¿Se puede saber qué haces a estas horas por aquí? ¿Estás buscando que tu casa pierda más puntos?

—Quejicus, ¿haciendo horas extras? ¿Al menos te las pagan? —bromeó el moreno con una media sonrisa. Severus torció su mirada en un gesto de desprecio y luego infló su pecho antes de responderle.

—Black, ¿tengo que recordarte que tú y tus compañeritos de aventuras pueden ser seriamente amonestados por haber sido descubiertos en una de sus salidas?

—¡Oh, no! Claro que no, Quejicus —aceptó Black moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente—. Verás... sé que estamos en un serio problema, pero nuestro amigo Remus tiene un pequeño problemita de salud y necesitaríamos que «dejaras pasar» este inconveniente sólo por esta vez. En verdad te estaríamos muy agradecidos.

—¿Y crees que soy tan estúpido? —vociferó Snape—. Si Lupin tiene un problema de salud que vaya a la enfermería y ustedes tres podrían ir preparándose para ser expulsados.

—Está bien... —suspiró Sirius, fingiendo estar resignado—. Voy a decirte la verdad, Snape. Remus no está... enfermo completamente. Su problemita es algo más grave y sería mejor que no insistieras en averiguar de qué se trata.

Snape lo miró de soslayo e intuyó que algo se traía entre manos aquel astuto jovencito. Pero como no podía siquiera adivinar de qué se trataba, decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Ve al grano, Black. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Vas a tener que averiguarlo por ti mismo, Snape —sugirió el joven con cierta malicia—. Sígueme, iremos hasta el sauce boxeador.

Severus no era tonto, pero si deseaba develar el gran misterio debía arriesgarse. Caminó junto a Black hasta que salieron al patio, continuaron en silencio hasta llegar al sauce y cuando estuvieron a unos pocos metros de él, Sirius lo miró con el rostro comprimido de seriedad y le dijo:

—¿Ves aquel nudo por encima de esa gran raíz? Debes tocarlo con tu varita y el sauce te dejará entrar.

Snape no comprendía cuál era el motivo por el que debía entrar al sauce, pero recordaba que algunas noches atrás, había visto a los merodeadores ingresar allí. Si quería saber qué hacían, tenía que entrar él también.

Decidido y valiente como pocos, se encaminó con paso firme hacia el árbol. Elevó su varita con cautela y de un salto llegó hasta la gran raíz y sin siquiera dudarlo, tocó el nudo que Black le había señalado.

Unos segundos después, el sauce detuvo su incesante movimiento y dejó la descubierto una pequeña entrada entre sus raíces.

—¡Lumus! —exclamó Snape y antes de entrar le echó una mirada desconfiada a Sirius. Su figura alargada y oscura, se perdió en aquel hueco.

Sirius esperó unos minutos y luego comenzó a reír jocosamente por haber logrado convencer a Severus de entrar al sauce sabiendo del peligro que lo esperaba adentro.

—Sirius —lo llamó a su espalda la voz de James—. ¿Dónde estabas? Corrí al castillo a buscarte por si tenías problemas con Quejicus.

—Tranquilo, James, Quejicus ya no nos molestará por largo tiempo —aseveró el muchacho entre risas—. Acabo de hacerlo entrar al sauce y cuando vea a Remus transformado, el mismo susto lo paralizará lo suficiente como para dejar de ser tan comedido.

—¿Qué hiciste, qué? —gritó James con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Estás demente, Sirius! Snape no tiene ni idea con qué se va a encontrar ahí adentro. Remus transformado es muy peligroso y lo sabes —la represalia de Potter fue suficiente para borrarle la sonrisa a Sirius en un segundo.

—Tienes razón, pero... creí que sería divertido.

—Sabes que no tengo problemas en hacerle lo que sea a Quejicus para fastidiarlo, pero esto es demasiado, Sirius —gruñó el muchacho de cabello despeinado—. ¡Vamos! Debemos apresurarnos y ayudarlo. Pettigrew está ahí solo y sin nosotros no podrá controlarlo.

Ambos jovencitos entraron al sauce y corrieron por el quejumbroso pasillo de tierra que llevaba nada menos que hasta la casa de los gritos.

Al llegar ingresaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo Remus terminaba de transformarse en hombre lobo y Severus intentaba defenderse de aquella bestia que se ceñía sobre él para atacarlo.

De un momento, a otro tanto James como Sirius adoptaron sus formas animales y se interpusieron entre Severus y el licántropo.

Snape cayó de espaldas contra una de las rotosas paredes de madera de la casa y quedó allí como observador involuntario de la sorpresa más peligrosa que jamás había creído tener en su corta vida.

Veía con gran asombro como Sirius y James, transformados en un ciervo y un enorme perro negro, luchaban con dificultad para contener a un poderoso hombre lobo que aullaba y los atacaba con feroces mordiscones al aire.

Ahora todo tenía un sentido para el rompecabezas que se había formado en la mente de Severus. Ya sabía por qué se escapaban los merodeadores, por qué, Lily le había hablado de una poción matalobos y cuál era el verdadero secreto de la casa de los gritos.

Esa noche supo más de lo que quería averiguar, pero suficiente como para entender que algunos peligros están escondidos en la noche por una razón y que a veces es mejor no averiguar.

Dos horas y media habían transcurrido. Severus continuaba en el suelo paralizado por la sorpresa. James y Sirius continuaban luchando incansablemente por contener a Lupin y parecía que aquello no tendría fin.

Un correteo alertó a Severus de que un animal muy pequeño se acercaba por el pasillo y con él también avanzaban los pasos de una persona.

Efectivamente, unos instantes después, vio aparecer por una puerta derruida una pequeña rata que luego se transformó en Pettigrew y detrás de él ingresó la imponente figura del profesor Albus Dumbledore.

—Severus, ven conmigo —lo instó.

El asustado muchacho se levantó como pudo y sumamente tembloroso salió junto a Albus por el pasillo hacia el exterior del árbol.

Al llegar nuevamente al aire libre, Snape cayó de rodilla aún temblando y más pálido que de costumbre. Sirius había logrado lo que tanto quería, poner a Severus en un estado de shock lo suficientemente grande como para que no pudiera reaccionar por largo rato.

—Severus, muchacho, necesito hablarte —le pidió Dumbledore apoyando una mano en uno de sus hombros para tranquilizarlo y al mismo tiempo obtener su atención.

—¿Usted... usted sabía de esto, profesor? —inquirió el muchacho tembloroso.

—Sí, yo sé todo lo que sucede dentro de estos muros, Severus —manifestó el anciano—. Y ahora tú también sabrás muchas cosas.

Severus lo miró extrañado y poniéndose de pie como pudo se sacudió la túnica y guardó respetuoso silencio para escuchar a Dumbledore en todo lo que iba a contarle.

—Lo que voy a decirte tendrás que llevarlo contigo como un secreto... para siempre. ¿Entiendes? —Snape asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, lo que acabas de ver, yo lo sabía desde siempre. Por eso hice poner ese sauce en el colegio, para que esos cuatro muchachos pudieran descubrir que había un hueco debajo de ese árbol que los llevaba a la casa de los gritos. Yo sabía que Remus iba a transformarse y que si no tenía una forma de salir del castillo, el resultado de su transformación sería muy peligrosa para el resto de los alumnos.

—Pero, profesor, ¿usted también sabía que los merodeadores eran animagos?

—Sí, eso también lo sabía —afirmó con bondad el anciano—. Apenas James y Sirius descubrieron que su amigo era un licántropo, decidieron ser animagos para ayudarlo. Y yo los encubrí porque sé que lo hacen por una buena causa.

—Pero, pero...

—Pero nada, Severus —lo interrumpió Albus—. Sé que a la vista del mundo mágico todo esto está mal, pero no puedo permitir que se lleven a Remus ni que castiguen a James, a Sirius y Peter por ayudarlo. Y tú también debes guardar el secreto. Debes protegerlos.

Snape apretó fuertemente los dientes y gruñó. Lo último que esperaba esa noche era tener que hacer un pacto para proteger a las personas que más daño le habían hecho en Hogwarts.

—Severus, promete que no revelarás lo que esta noche has descubierto. ¡Promételo!

—Lo prometo —respondió el muchacho a regañadientes.

—Bien. Eres más generoso de lo que la gente se pueda imaginar —lo elogió con sinceridad Dumbledore—. Sé que no te llevas muy bien con estos muchachos, pero ahora tanto tú como ellos están en deuda.

—¿En deuda?

—Sí, Severus. Ellos te deben que tú les guardes el secreto y tú les debes que te hayan salvado la vida. Especialmente a Potter que fue quién corrió para evitar que Lupin te lastimara.

Snape volvió a gruñir. No soportaba tener ninguna deuda con los merodeadores y menos que menos con Potter.

—¡Yo no les debo nada! —escupió de repente—. Ese imbécil de Black me hizo entrar para reírse de mi y estoy seguro de que Potter también estaba confabulado con él para hacerme esta broma de mal gusto, profesor.

—¡Ay, ay, Severus! Eres demasiado rencoroso, muchacho. Es verdad que Black te jugó la broma pesada, pero fue James quién se compadeció de tu suerte y corrió a salvarte —le explicó el anciano—. El joven Pettigrew me lo contó todo y por eso vine a hablar contigo para que entendieras todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No me importa lo que le haya contado Pettigrew —farfulló Snape fuera de sí—. Yo jamás aceptaré que Potter se haya querido hacer el héroe. Yo sé bien que no fue así.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Severus, pero aquí hay una sola verdad y no puedes cambiarla a tu antojo —le dijo sabiamente Albus—. Ahora te recomiendo que vayas a descansar. Mañana te espera un largo día.

Sin protestar más, Severus bajó la cabeza y razonó que en verdad se encontraba muy agotado. Por lo tanto decidió irse a dormir y así por la mañana quizás todo estaría más claro en su revolucionada mente.

—Por cierto, Severus, mañana a las ocho quisiera que vayas a mi despacho. Necesito pedirte otro favor. ¡Buenas noches!

Dumbledore se marchó nuevamente hacia el sauce boxeador y Severus, todavía confundido, se encaminó hacia el castillo con la imagen imborrable de aquella bestial sorpresa que había tenido y que de ahora en adelante sería uno de sus más grandes secretos.

 **NOX.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nº 8: «La invitada del invierno» - Petunia -

 **¡Lumos!**

 **7:56 – 16 de Diciembre.**

Severus yacía parado detrás de la puerta del despacho del director. Su mano izquierda tenía el puño cerrado y su intención de golpear estaba preparada, pero él no. ¿Qué querría pedirle esta vez Dumbledore?

Respiró un poco más hondo que de costumbre y golpeó. La voz amable de Albus le indicó que ingresara y así al girar el pomo de la puerta avanzó hacia el interior.

—¡Gracias por venir, Severus! —musitó el anciano y le señaló una silla para que se acomodara—. Sé que aún te encuentras confundido con lo que descubriste, pero confío que sabrás asimilarlo en poco tiempo. Ahora... —realizó una breve pausa y luego prosiguió—, tengo que pedirte otro gran favor.

—Usted dirá, profesor —concedió el joven algo impaciente.

Albus se levantó de su cómodo sillón y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su despacho con las manos detrás, finalmente detuvo sus pasos a uno de los costados de donde se hallaba Severus y le dijo:

—Este también es un secreto que deberás guardar. Voy a pedirte que hagas algo, pero no voy a obligarte a hacerlo. Si decides cumplir con mi pedido, quiero que sea por voluntad propia.

—¿Otro secreto, profesor? ¿De qué se trata esta vez? ¿Filch es un vampiro? —arriesgó casi molesto el joven Snape.

—No, no muchacho, nada más lejos de eso —lo tranquilizó Albus, conteniendo su risa—. Quisiera pedirte que realices una poción...

—¿Una poción? Eso es una tontería.

—No, Severus. Esta poción no es ninguna tontería. Hay muy pocas personas que pueden realizarla, pero sólo confío en ti para hacerla correctamente.

—¿Y el profesor Slughorn?

—No, él no debe saber nada acerca de esto y además él no podría hacerla como sólo tú podrías...

—¿Qué... poción es, profesor? —inquirió dubitativo, Severus. Tanto secretismo comenzaba a incomodarlo.

—La poción matalobos.

Severus no necesitó explicaciones, comprendió prontamente que desde que había descubierto el secreto de los merodeadores, ahora estaba condenado a hacer lo que fuera por mantener ese secreto y, por ende, también ayudarlos.

Recordó de repente la preocupación de Lily respecto de la misma poción el día anterior e intuyó que ella también podría estar sospechando algo, pero Lily no podría imaginar siquiera la mitad de todo lo que él ahora sabía y lo que tendría que ocultar el resto de su vida.

—Supongo que no tengo alternativa, ¿no es así, profesor?

—Sí, la tienes, Severus. Siempre tienes la alternativa de negarte —musitó Albus—. Nada en este mundo es obligatorio si tú no lo aceptas. Pero si lo hicieras, estarías salvando muchas vidas y ayudando a mucha gente que es importante para el futuro del mundo mágico. Incluso te estarías ayudando a ti mismo, Severus.

El joven no comprendía aquellas palabras completamente. Sabía que Albus podía predecir muchas cosas y que seguramente sabía más que nadie lo que sucedería pero, ¿por qué eran tan importante los merodeadores?

Decidió una vez más darle descanso a sus pensamientos y optar por resolver lo más urgente.

—De acuerdo, profesor, haré la poción para Lupin.

—Me alegra oír tu sabia decisión, muchacho —musitó Albus palmeándole lentamente uno de sus huesudos hombros—. Voy a concederte dos horas libres por día para que te dediques a realizar la poción con tranquilidad y también te proveeré de todos los ingredientes que requieras.

—Gracias, profesor. Dos horas serán más que suficientes. Intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda esa pócima, creo que para antes de navidad la tendré lista.

—Tómalo con calma, Severus. Sé de tu gran habilidad con las pociones, pero no quiero que lo tomes como un desafío, sino como una virtud que tienes para hacer que el joven Lupin deje de padecer lo que padece desde hace tantos años.

Severus asintió y se levantó con intenciones de retirarse. No había mucho más que decir, sólo quedaba esa extraña sensación en el aire de que las cosas estaban cambiando estrepitosamente en su vida y que ya nada estaba librado al azar.

—Con su permiso, profesor.

—Concedido, Severus. ¡Ah! Antes de que te vayas quería decirte algo más... —Snape lo miró y esperó atentamente—: puedes decírselo a la señorita Evans, a ella también le concederé dos horas diarias. Es posible que sea una buena compañía y te sirva de inspiración.

Snape enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello y asintió lentamente. Luego se retiró con su torpe paso de siempre y desapareció tras la puerta del despacho del Director.

Salió al patio a tomar un poco de aire. No estaba listo aún para ir a clases. Era extraño que eso le sucediera, pues no había llegado tarde a ninguna de ellas en los cuatro años que llevaba cursando en el colegio pero, ¿cómo asimilar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo?

Se sentó en una de las rocas de las que adornaban el ondulado camino que descendía hacia una amplia pradera que lindaba con el bosque prohibido. Tomó del suelo un manojo de pequeñas flores que crecían entre el césped y lo arrancó de cuajo para después arrojarlo al aire; pensó de repente que así había sido su vida hasta ahora: un montón de algo bello que había sido arrancado brutalmente de su destino y que ahora sólo estaba allí flotando en el aire sin poder cumplirse.

 _«Si no fuera por Lily...»_ , susurró con una sonrisa.

—Si no fuera por mi, ¿qué...?

La voz a su espalda era de ella. Se giró sonrojado, y con una tímida sonrisa, la miró con ternura a los ojos.

—Si no fuera por ti, quién sabe qué sería de mí —respondió luego.

—Mmmm... intuyo que no sonreirías tanto y que serías un arrogante aburrido —dijo Lily, sentándose a su lado.

—Creí que ya era un arrogante aburrido.

—Bueno, pero al menos ahora sonríes.

Severus soltó una breve risa y luego sin dudarlo la besó. No podía hacer otra cosa cuando la tenía así de cerca. El beso no se prolongó mucho, pero su intensidad hizo que Lilian sonriera y acariciara el rostro de su novio.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué estás aquí solo? —le preguntó luego, tomándole una mano.

El joven Snape bajó la cabeza y pensó que era un buen momento para contarle todo a Lilian. Dumbledore le había dado autorización y sabía que ella era la persona más confiable que conocía.

—Lilian, lo que voy a contarte es un secreto —manifestó mirándola a los ojos—, uno que no puedes contarle a nadie y que debes prometerme que vas a guardar por siempre.

La jovencita asintió con algo de temor en sus ojos, pues en la mirada de Severus había descubierto una opacidad inusitada que la alertó que no se trataba de ninguna broma, sino de algo bastante serio.

El muchacho corrió un largo mechón de sus negros cabellos hacia atrás y tratando de hallar las palabras exactas, comenzó a contarle todo...  
A cada momento del relato, la joven Evans abría más y más sus ojos y se contenía de preguntar, exclamar o siquiera gesticular.

Al terminar Severus de contarle con detalle la situación, vio que el bello rostro de su novia se veía en extremo pálido y preocupado.

—Así que todo este tiempo ése había sido el motivo de sus andanzas —murmuró estupefacta. Miró a Severus y trató de sonar lo más calma posible cuando le preguntó—: ¿Y vas a hacer la poción que te ha pedido el profesor Dumbledore?

Snape asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia la lejanía.

—Yo te ayudaré —musitó la muchacha con tono suave—. Lupin también es mi amigo y además... además no quiero dejarte solo con todo este peso.

—¡Gracias, Lily!

La muchacha apretó fuerte la mano de Severus que sostenía en la suya; luego sin hacer preguntas o decir una palabra, lo alentó con un dulce tironeo para que la acompañara al interior del castillo. Había pasado ya la primera hora de la mañana y la segunda clase del día los esperaba.

Ambos tenían mucho que pensar y resolver, pero sin importar la manera, sabían que iban a hacerlo juntos.

 **7:50 - 24 de Diciembre.**

Lilian Evans se caracterizaba por ser muy resuelta, además de buena alumna, bella e inteligente. Por eso fue que unos días antes de que Navidad llegara, había enviado a sus padres una carta anunciándoles que tenía novio y que deseaba presentárselos para esa fecha.

Por supuesto, la respuesta fue inmediata y en ella constaba que lo recibirían muy contentos y con gran curiosidad.

El que no estaba demasiado contento, era el mismísimo Severus.

—Lilian, no creo que sea correcto. Apenas me vean me van a echar a la calle —farfullaba el muchacho, arrastrando su pesado baúl hacia la entrada del castillo.

—¿Echarte? Pero, ¿por qué? —Reía la joven al ver el ofuscado rostro de su novio—. Créeme, amor, ellos te adoraran tanto o más que yo.

—Claro, tú lo dices porque me quieres, pero yo no soy... no soy...

—No eres qué... ¿James Potter? —arriesgó la pelirroja con seriedad.

—Bueno, no esperaba que me compararas con el rey de Hogwarts precisamente, pero si te complace saberlo, sí, no soy como James Potter —gruñó el pelilargo.

Lilian soltó una sonora carcajada y se tapó los ojos con una mano. Luego lo miró y acariciándole una de las mangas de su túnica le dijo:

—Severus, en serio, eres todo lo que quiero y mis padres se darán cuenta apenas te vean —se sinceró ella—. Y además... me alegro que no seas James Potter.

Severus la hubiera besado allí mismo de no ser porque nadie en Hogwarts sabía que ellos eran novios. Sólo algunos muy perspicaces podrían haberlo descubierto y no era novedad que esas personas eran Albus Dumbledore y los propios merodeadores.

Mientras Lilian y Severus se alejaban hacia la salida del colegio, James y Sirius los observaban detrás de una de las gárgolas que adornaban uno de los pasillos.

—¡Lo sabía! —rumió James—. Estaba seguro de que ese infeliz de Snape tenía algo con Lilian. ¿Notaste cómo se miraban?

—Tranquilo compañero —lo palmeó Black por la espalda, viendo con arrogancia la escena—, yo creo que eso no durará mucho. Cuando las vacaciones de invierno hayan acabado, Evans estará sola de nuevo y podrás conquistarla a tu gusto.

Potter, poco convencido, dejó de mirarlos y tomó su baúl para también emprender el camino de regreso a su casa para navidad.

Sirius estaba a punto de seguirlo, cuando por detrás de este llegaron Pettigrew y Lupin.

—¿Qué traes ahí, Remus? —inquirió el muchacho con interés, observando un frasco con algo de aspecto horrendo en su interior.

—Sí, cuéntanos, Remus —agregó impaciente el pequeño Peter.

—Esto... esto es la poción matalobos —les contó a ambos ente susurros para que nadie más los oyera.

—¿Qué has dicho? —se sorprendió Sirius.

—Lo que escucharon —confirmó el castaño con seriedad—. El profesor Dumbledore me llamó a su despacho muy temprano y me dijo que Severus Snape ha preparado la poción para mi.

—¡Snape accedió a ayudarte! —se asombró aún más Black.

De pronto, aquel jovencito debilucho y de aspecto desagradable ya no le caía tan mal a Sirius. No era de su simpatía precisamente, pero ese tremendo gesto de realizar la única poción que podía ayudar a uno de sus amigos, lo había hecho sentir respeto y admiración hacia él.

—Ven, será bueno que se lo cuentes también a James —sugirió el joven Black, apresurando a sus dos amigos para alcanzar al primero.

Detrás de ellos, las puertas de Hogwarts se cerraron para los que se marchaban, quedando a la espera de su regreso luego de las fiestas.

 **19:46 – Mismo día – En algún lugar de Cokeworth.**

El aire tibio del sol acariciaba las calles solitarias de Cokeworth. Lily esperaba a Severus para llevarlo a su casa como había prometido, a su lado estaba parada su hermana mayor Petunia, y por su gesto, se notaba que no estaba de buen humor.

Lilian se puso a hacer flotar hojitas en el aire con su varita, el aburrido silencio de Tuney no le dejaba muchas otras opciones.

—Esas cosas que haces son desagradables, ¿lo sabes?

—¿A qué cosas te refieres específicamente, Tuney?

—A todo lo que haces, a eso que lees de los encantamientos y las transformaciones —respondió su hermana con desdeñosa actitud.

—No tienes que mirarme mientras hechizo las hojas o mientras estudio, lo sabes bien. Puedes irte con tus amigas si quieres.

—No puedo dejarte sola. Mamá y papá me encomendaron que te cuidara.

—¡Ah! Claro porque seguro no soy lo bastante grande como para cruzar la calle sola... —ironizó la pelirroja.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Es por si haces alguna de esas «cosas».

—¿Cosas? ¿Te refieres a si te apunto con mi varita y te convierto en un gusano? —indago la joven mientras le mostraba una reluciente varita de ébano con centro de pelo de unicornio.

—¡Guarda esa cosa! Si alguien te ve...

—¡Tuney, relájate! No puedo hacer esa clase de magia fuera del colegio así que no tengas miedo que no la usaré.

—Pero lo estás haciendo ahora —refutó la muchacha con fastidio, señalando las hojas que aún se hallaban suspendidas en el aire.

—Esto es un encantamiento inofensivo. Nadie podría notarlo a menos que me viera con mi varita, y además, si conversaras conmigo no tendría que des aburrirme con esto.

—Pero estamos conversando.

—No, Tuney, estamos discutiendo sobre algo que a ti no te gusta.

En ese instante, la figura tibia del sol comenzaba a hundirse en el horizonte a unos pocos metros de ellas.

—Ya está por llegar Severus, más te vale que seas amable con él —le advirtió la pelirroja. Petunia torció la boca en un gesto de desprecio hacia Severus e intentó no decir nada más por unos cuantos minutos.

Aún así su hermana la seguía mirando como a un bicho raro.

 _¡Crack!_

La joven de rostro de caballo giró su cuello con tal brusquedad que casi podría haberse hecho daño; aún así el dolor era menos que la curiosidad.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —chilló.

Lily miró también con gran interés hacia la gran mata de arbustos que había detrás de ellas y esperó cautelosamente para saber quién estaba detrás.

Severus Snape apareció con su rostro cetrino y sus mejillas coloreadas por la vergüenza. Había aparecido por detrás de ellas y no contaba con que Lily estuviera acompañada.

—Soy yo, siento haberlas asustado —se disculpó, tratando de volver sus mejillas a su color habitual.

—¡Ah! Es este indigente amigo tuyo —vociferó Tuney, mirándolo con sus ojos saltones y su boca torcida en un gesto de desprecio.

—No lo llames así —la reprendió Lily entre dientes. La rubia la miró otra vez como a una rareza y bufó sonoramente.

—¡Está bien! Me voy, seguro tienen mucho de que hablar. Voy a dar una vuelta por aquí cerca, pero antes de las ocho debemos estar en casa, recuérdalo.

Lily asintió casi por inercia y vio como su hermana se iba alejando sin dejar de echarle miradas despectivas a Severus.

—Severus, creí que no vendrías.

—Si, Lily, casi no vengo —aseveró el joven resignado—. Pero no quería que te enojaras, así que aquí me tienes.

La jovencita sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de donde estaba para tomarlo de la mano.

—Sígueme, mis padres nos están esperando —le avisó luego sin dejar de sonreírle —. ¿Te gusta el pollo con salsa de champiñones?

Severus asintió tímidamente y caminó junto a ella para ir al encuentro de Petunia que los aguardaba impaciente a un costado del camino.

La velada no pudo ser más agradable; los padres de Lilian y Petunia eran tan amables y cariñosos como su hija menor. Estaban orgullosos de que ellos fueran amigos y también novios.

Nada parecía molestarles de Severus, aún cuando este se había presentado vestido con ropas muggles que no combinaban de ninguna manera. Su cabello largo y negro como la noche fue uno de los temas que más entusiasmo despertó entre ellos. Esa noche el joven Snape se sintió realmente como en familia.

Por supuesto, la única de los Evans que no le dio gran importancia y de la cual tuvo que soportar su absoluta indiferencia y mala predisposición, fue Petunia.  
Pero, ¿quién le presta atención a una nube negra si tiene a su lado al sol?

Lamentablemente, como todos los buenos momentos, este también debía acabar. Luego del brindis de navidad, la noche se presentó algo helada y bastante estrellada.

Lilian y Severus, estaban en el patio de la casa, terminando de degustar el delicioso helado que había preparado la señora Evans.

—Este helado es exquisito, Lily. Creo que tu madre podría hacerle una buena competencia a Florean Fortescue si se lo propone.

Mientras Lilian y Severus reían por lo dicho, desde la ventana detrás de ellos, la figura enjuta y maliciosa de Petunia los observaba con desagrado.

Nada parecía desagradarle más que ver a aquellos dos tan felices.

¿Envidia? ¿Celos? Todo podía ser viniendo de ella, pero había algo más que todo eso en su interior: malicia.

Al día siguiente, Snape y su novia se reencontraron para salir a dar un paseo. Se abrigaron bastante, pues el frío calaba hasta los huesos incluso más que la noche anterior.

Atravesaron el bosquecito en el que solían pasar todos los veranos y vieron con una mezcla de nostalgia y fascinación como todo el río era una enorme capa cubierta de grueso hielo.

El gran ombú en el que pasaban horas leyendo o dormitando en aquellos calurosos días, estaba ahora deshojado y sus ramas estaban ocultas por una espesa mata de nieve y escarcha.

Continuaron su camino para explorar como se hallaba el resto del bosque y se detuvieron a conversar bajo un delgado árbol que entre sus finas ramas apenas cubiertas de hielo y nieve, dejaba entrar un poco del tibio sol que asomaba en el cielo.

Estaban concentrados en la charla sobre Lupin y si habría probado ya la poción, cuando escucharon el crujir de unas ramas del otro lado de unos matorrales.

El primero en sacar su varita fue Severus; se levantó muy despacio y caminó cautelosamente hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido. Apenas asomó su cabeza por encima del congelado ramaje, se sorprendió al ver lo que allí se ocultaba.

—¡Lily, ven!

La pelirroja se acercó por detrás de él y logró ver la escena más tierna que jamás habría creído ver ese día: una pequeña cervatilla se hallaba enredada entre las retorcidas raíces de un árbol y luchaba afanosamente por conseguir liberarse.

—¡Pobrecita! ¿Cómo habrá quedado así? —se lamentó Lilian, mientras cruzaba con precaución de no asustar al animal, del otro lado de los matorrales. Severus la siguió y entre ambos rodearon a la ciervita para intentar liberarla.

Después de algunos esfuerzos, consiguieron por fin recatarla y la ayudaron a levantarse. Al principio, como todo animal temeroso, la cervatilla optó por alejarse de sus rescatistas, pero luego se detuvo a unos pocos metros de ellos y desde esa distancia los observaba con una mezcla de agradecimiento y temor.

—¡Es hermosa! —exclamó Lilian, mirándola con cariño.

—Sí, pero nos tiene miedo —dedujo Severus, metiendo una mano dentro de su saco y sacando de este un paquete de almendras. Echó algunas en una de sus manos y con cuidado la extendió hacia el animal.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Lily, sorprendida de ver a su novio caminar hacia la cierva.

—Intento atraerla —respondió caminando muy despacio hacia la cervatilla—. Creo que le gustaran estas almendras, parece que no ha comido en varios días.

—¡Ah, claro! Y por si hay algún animal hambriento, tú siempre llevas un paquete de almendras encima, ¿no es verdad? —rió la pelirroja jocosamente. Snape le hizo señales de que hiciera silencio, pues su plan parecía funcionar.

Lentamente la cervatilla iba acercándose a la mano de Severus, y este a su vez, hacia ella. Pronto ambos estuvieron a un centímetro de distancia y fue el animal quien rompió la distancia, pues comenzó a comer con gran entusiasmo las almendras una a una.

Al ver aquella escena, Lilian no pudo evitar acercarse y dándole confianza a la ciervita, comenzó a acariciarla. Al cabo de algunos minutos, ambos estaba sentados cada uno a un costado de la misma y procuraban hacerla comer más almendras mientras le hacían perder el temor y poco a poco se dejaba acariciar y mimar cada vez más por la pareja.

—Podríamos adoptarla como nuestra mascota, ¿qué dices? —sugirió Lily.

—No es mala idea —aceptó Severus—, tal vez mañana podamos traerle algo mejor para que coma.

—Me gusta eso, será nuestra invitada de invierno. Me ocuparé de recolectar bastante comida para traerle —se entusiasmó la jovencita—. Deberíamos bautizarla, ¿qué nombre te gustaría?

—No lo sé, el que a ti te guste estará bien.

—Bien, entonces... qué te parece... ¿Almendra? —Severus sonrió y luego asintió. Sin dudas, era un buen nombre para su nueva mascota.

A partir de ese día, fueron sin falta a la misma hora a reencontrarse con Almendra. Sabían que deberían dejarla cuando regresaran a Hogwarts justo después de año nuevo, pero tenían la esperanza de que los padres de Lilian les permitieran llevarla a la casa para que no le sucediera nada.

Aquella dulce ilusión de adolescentes no les permitía creer que nada malo pudiera suceder y ni que nadie pudiera negarse a ayudarlos con su mascota.

—Mañana hablaré con mis padres —prometió Lilian, al tercer día, cuando ya se estaban yendo a sus hogares y se habían encargado de que Almendra tuviera suficiente alimento y abrigo para pasar la noche.

Pero ninguno de los dos se imaginó que nuevamente la oculta figura de Petunia estaba observándolos desde las sombras. Salió de atrás de unos árboles apenas su hermana y su novio se fueron y se acercó a ver a la cervatilla.

—¡Sucio animal! No permitiré que lo lleven a mi casa. De ninguna manera cuidaré a esta monstruosidad —masculló con repulsión.

Todavía era de día, pero las primeras estrellas ya asomaban en lo alto de rojizo cielo. Mientras Lily y Severus se hallaban entretenidos hablando en alguna esquina de Cokeworth; Petunia tocaba a la vieja puerta de madera de la calle La Hilandera, en la que vivía Severus.

Quien abrió fue el único que se hallaba en la misma: Tobías Snape. Justo a quien Petunia deseaba encontrar. Eileen estaba en la ciudad como todas las tardes trabajando y sólo él con su repugnante aliento a alcohol era capaz de permanecer en la casa como un vigilante.

—Señor Snape, ustes no me conoce, pero yo soy la hermana de... Soy Petunia Evans —se presentó dándose cierta importancia—. Su hijo y mi hermana están haciendo algo muy malo y creo que usted debería saberlo.

—Mira mocosa, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con cuentitos, así que habla de una vez o lárgate por dónde has venido —la apremió Tobías de mala gana.

—Está bien —gruñó la nerviosa y despectiva rubia—. Severus está gastando su dinero para mantener a una cierva abandonada en el bosque.

—¿Qué has dicho? —bramó Tobías, sosteniéndose en el marco de la puerta—. ¡Ese imbécil, inútil y mal agradecido! ¡Ya me las pagará por la mañana! —escupió luego y dando un sonoro portazo en las narices de Petunia, ingresó nuevamente a la casa.

La rubia muchacha quedó algo ofendida por el portazo, pero era más fuerte su satisfacción de pensar en lo que haría el padre de Severus ahora que creía que su hijo malgastaba su dinero alimentando a un animal salvaje.

Se marchó sonriendo y planeó que a la mañana siguiente se levantaría muy temprano para asistir al final de todas las absurdas ilusiones de su hermana y su novio respecto de esa cervatilla.

 **8:25 – 29 de Diciembre.**

Lilian cargaba una pequeña canasta con alimentos que había conseguido para Almendra. Detrás la seguía Severus con un par de mantas y una amplia sonrisa. Ambos estaban muy entusiasmados desde que tenían a su nueva mascota.

Estaban casi llegando al lugar en donde se hallaba Almendra, cuando vieron la figura alargada de un hombre que cargaba una escopeta de gran tamaño.

—¿Qué está haciendo ese Hombre, Sev? —preguntó muy asustada la pelirroja, soltando en el suelo la canasta con los alimentos y corriendo hacia los matorrales.

—¡Espera Lily! —la retuvo Severus, temiendo lo peor.

Ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo cuando aquel hombre elevó su arma y apuntó directo hacia Almendra.

—¡No, Severus! No permitas que le hagan daño, ¡detenlo, por favor! —le suplicó Lilian, tratando de zafarse de de los brazos de su novio.

El joven Snape, lleno de enojo por lo que estaba viendo, soltó a Lily y sacó su varita, apuntó directamente hacia el hombre y cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar un hechizo de desarme, logró reconocerlo: era su propio padre.

Aquel fatídico segundo de distracción, hizo que Tobías apretara el gatillo de la escopeta y que Severus no pudiera reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo.

—¡NO! —gritó la muchacha con horror. Eso fue lo que despertó al joven Snape justo a tiempo para ocultarse de la mirada de Tobías.

Abrazó fuertemente a Lilian que lloraba desconsoladamente contra su pecho y trataba de entender por qué su padre había tenido tanta crueldad con aquel inocente animal.

Un par de duras lágrimas cayeron por el rostro cetrino de Severus, no eran tantas como las de Lilian, pero igual eran de dolor. Mientras sentía como su hermosa novia sufría entre sus brazos, pensaba que se vengaría de aquel acto cruel cuando regresara a su casa.

Más allá, entre los árboles que rodeaban el bosque, nuevamente la figura maliciosa de Petunia asomaba para disfrutar lo que había logrado. Ya no tendría que cuidar a ningún animal, ni seguiría viendo aquellas sonrisas de felicidad en el rostro de su hermana y su desagradable novio indigente.

La invitada de invierno ya había partido. Sólo fue una visita de navidad...

 ** _NOX._**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Nº 9: «En compañía del miedo» - La marca tenebrosa -

 _ **¡Lumos!**_ ****

 **9:00 – 29 de Diciembre.**

Severus traspasó la puerta de su casa con su varita en alto. Buscaba a su padre. Había acompañado a Lily hasta su casa y no podía soportar el recuerdo de sus lágrimas. Tenía que hacer algo.

—¿Dónde estás? —gritó con la voz tan llena de amargura como de rabia.

—¿A quién buscas, hijo? —quiso saber su madre que salía de la cocina con algunos paquetes en sus manos. Su rostro se veía alarmado, pues nunca había oído a Severus elevar la voz más de lo necesario.

—¡Al infeliz de mi padre! —exclamó el joven, abriendo las puertas de cada habitación que tenía aquella humilde casa—. ¿Dónde te escondes, cobarde?

—Severus, ¿qué ha pasado, hijo? ¿Qué ha hecho tu padre esta vez?

—Ese miserable le ha quitado la vida sin motivo a una pequeña cervatilla que Lily y yo estábamos cuidando —contó el muchacho con los dientes apretados y la rabia creciéndole en su interior.

—Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible? —se preguntó incrédula Eileen.

Un grueso mechón de cabello negro cayó sobre el rostro crispado de Severus cuando abrió la puerta que daba al pequeño patio de la casa. Allí estaba Tobías, sentado en un descascarado y viejo pedazo de tronco, lustrando su escopeta con una gamuza harapienta.

El muchacho aceleró su paso con decisión, y sin siquiera decirle nada, le lanzó un hechizo para quitarle el arma de las manos. De inmediato, le lanzó un _«desmaio»_ que lo expulsó contra el tapial lleno de escombros que lindaba con el terreno de al lado.

—¡Severus! —gimió su madre detrás. Lentamente se acercó a su hijo para evitar que cometiera un error más grave que el que ya había cometido. Acababa de utilizar dos hechizos que no le estaban permitidos, pues aún no contaba con la edad necesaria para hacer conjuros fuera del colegio y, seguramente, el Ministerio de magia estaría siendo al tanto de ello—. Hijo, por favor, déjalo.

—No, él es un asesino y debe pagar —masculló apretadamente Snape, dispuesto a lanzar un tercer hechizo.

—Hazle caso a tu querida madre, Severus. No querrás ser expulsado de tu preciado colegio, ¿verdad? —Tobías disfrutaba ufanarse de la situación a pesar de estar en el suelo, desarmado y con una herida profunda en su cabeza a causa del golpe.

Severus miró su varita y pensó que con ella podría lastimar aún más seriamente a su padre si se lo propusiera, pero sabía que tanto él como su madre tenían razón. Si volvía a pronunciar otro hechizo sería expulsado. La bajó lentamente y la guardó en su túnica, tornando nuevamente sus entornados ojos hacia Tobías.

—Quizás no pueda hacer nada más ahora, pero algún día sí podré. Exactamente dentro de dos años —musitó, lentamente, el joven—. Y ese día, padre, te juro que nada me detendrá.

El joven Snape volvió sobre sus pasos e ingresó nuevamente a la casa; Eileen lo miró con tristeza, sabía que aquel dolor mantendría firme aquella promesa y temía no sólo por la vida de Tobías, sino por el daño que Severus tenía en su corazón.

—No te preocupes, Eileen, tu hijito adorado no es más que un cobarde —rumió su esposo, levantándose del suelo y limpiándose el polvo de su ropa.

—¡No lo llames cobarde, Tobías! —enfatizó Eileen—. Recuerda que tiene una madre que es una bruja y sí puede lanzar conjuros.

La mujer siguió los pasos de su hijo al interior de la casa y dejó a un pálido Tobías parado con un gran nudo en la garganta. Él sabía que Eileen nunca se había atrevido a hacerle daño por el gran amor que le tenía, pero ahora dudaba seriamente de que siguiera respetándolo.

 **23:56 - 31 de Diciembre.**

Cuatro minutos de tiempo restaban transcurrir para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo año.

En la casa de Lilian, sus padres y abuelos descorchaban botellas y abrían paquetes de confituras para festejar con un gran brindis la llegada del mismo. Petunia se balanceaba junto a la ventana con una copa del típico ponche familiar hecho con cogñac y frutas rojas. Se hallaba contenta por haberse deshecho de la mascota de su hermana y su novio, pero aún así sentía una leve molestia por no haber podido también deshacerse de él. Tenía por eso un extraño rictus de amargura en su sonrisa que la hacía verse poco natural.

Unos pasos más alejada, estaba Lily, sentada en una alargada banqueta de madera y fieltro rojo, con los ojos vidriosos de tanto llorar los días anteriores y sin ánimos de festejar nada.

—Lilian, querida, acércate a la mesa, ya van a dar las doce y vamos a brindar —le pidió su madre, acariciándole el cabello y luego ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—No me siento bien, mamá. Extraño mucho a Almendra —manifestó la joven—. ¿Crees que papá y los abuelos se molestarán si subo a mi habitación ahora?

—Está bien, cariño, sube. Les diré que estás algo descompuesta por el exceso de confituras —asintió la señora Evans—. Acuéstate y descansa, luego iré a verte.

Lilian se escabulló hacia su habitación sin ser vista por nadie más que su madre y por Petunia que se daba cuenta, en ese instante, de la gran tristeza que le había causado a su hermana menor.

Minutos más tarde, el cielo se iluminó con las luces imponentes de miles de fuegos artificiales. La algarabía de la gente se notaba en las calles y en las exclamaciones. Aquel concierto de cálidos destellos que se proyectaban en el cielo, duró al menos una hora y fue menguando a medida que también la gente lo hacía con sus festejos y se iba guardando en sus hogares para continuar su alegría en la intimidad.

Estaban ya llegando su fin los centellantes fuegos de artificio y las risas, cuando se escuchó un estruendo que sacudió varias cuadras. Luego de éste, varios minutos después se oyó otro con igual magnitud y después todo se iluminó de color verde y varias luces del mismo color se elevaron al cielo dándole al ambiente un aspecto macabro.

Lo que sucedió después, fue inexplicablemente aterrador. Una imagen conformada por una calavera y una serpiente enroscándose a su alrededor y saliendo luego pro su boca, se materializó en el firmamento opacando las estrellas y volviéndolo todo más oscuro.

Sin dar tiempo siquiera a entender qué significaba aquello, unos desconocidos encapuchados y con máscaras metálicas que denotaban ser de oro y plata, se aparecieron desde distintas direcciones y comenzaron a aterrorizar a todo aquél que se hallara en la calle.

La alegría se volvió repentinamente una confusa obra de terror, algo que los muggles jamás podrían explicar, pues no podían discernir si se trataba de una broma de mal gusto de algunas desagradables personas o era algo sobre natural a lo que debían temerle como le estaban temiendo.

Lilian se asomó a la ventana de su habitación y observó con horror la situación. Tomó rápidamente su varita y levantó la ventana guillotina que daba al techo de tejas.

—Lilian... —la llamó una voz susurrante a unos pocos pasos apenas asomó su roja cabellera—. No te muevas, quédate dónde estás. Es peligroso.

Severus se hallaba oculto en uno de los árboles frondosos que daban justo a la ventana de la muchacha.

—Sev, ¿qué está sucediendo?

—No estoy muy seguro, pero no es nada bueno —aseveró el muchacho—. Será mejor que esperes adentro.

—Lo haré si tú también vienes —propuso Lily casi en un ruego.

El joven Snape apretó sus finos labios y muy despacio descendió de la gruesa rama hacia el techo de la casa, luego ingresó al cuarto de Lilian donde ambos se sentaron a esperar el siguiente suceso de aquella situación.

—¿Crees que esto tenga algo que ver con ese mago tenebroso que una vez oímos nombrar cuando éramos más pequeños? —indagó la muchacha, apretando fuertemente la mano de su novio.

—Es posible —contestó él mirándola a los ojos—. Pero no temas, Lily, no dejaré que nada te suceda a ti o a tu familia.

La dulzura y sinceridad de aquellas palabras, llevó a la joven a darle un beso en los labios a Severus. Él le correspondió tímidamente, pero consciente de que, en ese instante, no existía regalo más hermoso que besar al amor de su vida mientras afuera el cielo parecía un infierno de llamas verdes.

Una oscuridad repentina los alertó que algo había cambiado. Se separaron y observaron al mismo tiempo la ventana por la que antes se divisaban luces relampagueantes y una inmensa marca en el cielo.

Severus fue el primero en levantarse y sacar su delgado rostro al exterior.

—Ha cesado. Todos los enmascarados han desaparecido al igual que esa rara marca —comentó extrañado.

Lilian lo imitó y también asomó su cabeza para ver con sus propios ojos como la calma se restablecía y la oscuridad allanaba nuevamente las calles tranquilas de Cokeworth.

—Espero que sólo haya sido una broma de mal gusto de algunos tontos —indicó la pelirroja.

—Esperemos que sí... —murmuró Severus, frunciendo el ceño preocupado. No quería alarmar a su novia con sus pensamientos, pero él estaba convencido que aquello iba más allá de una simple broma de fin de año.

El pequeño y redondo reloj, apostado en la mesa de noche que Lily, marcaba la una y media de la madrugada. Aquello no había durado mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para que todo el vecindario acallara sus exclamaciones de alegría y se encerrada atemorizada en la seguridad de sus hogares.

—¡Lily, hija! ¿Estás bien? —inquirió una voz angustiada que subía por las escaleras.

—¡Es mi madre! —reconoció la muchacha, girándose rápidamente.

Severus encontró refugio detrás de un alto armario que había cerca de la ventana y que, gracias a la oscuridad, lograba ocultar mejor la figura del muchacho.

La madre de Lilian abrió la puerta y abrazó a su hija asustada. La joven la abrazó también e intentó tranquilizarla. Luego de unos minutos, en que la mujer consiguió recuperar la calma, besó a su hija menor en la frente y se marchó deseándole una buena noche.

—Quisiera algún día ser tan buena madre como ella —suspiró la pelirroja. Severus salió de atrás del armario y apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de la muchacha.

—Lo serás —le prometió con una leve, pero cálida sonrisa.

Aquella había sido una semana muy larga y terminó bastante triste y extraña; Severus pensó que ya había sido suficiente y era mejor descansar de todo aquello. Ya estaban en 1976 y en pocos días tendrían que regresar a las tareas del colegio.

Acompañó a Lily, recostado a su lado en la cama, hasta que ésta quedó profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. Apoyó la cabeza de la joven en la almohada y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de marcharse.

Volvía caminando con paso cansino hacia su casa, cuando vio parado en la puerta de la misma una figura alta y robusta que parecía hacer ademanes muy sofisticados para ser alguien que viviera allí.  
Al ir acercándose un poco más, reconoció por su larga y sedosa cabellera rubia, al mismísimo Abraxas Malfoy. Estaba hablando con su madre y ésta parecía tan asustada como contrariada.

Se cobijó en la sombra que le propinaba una de las casas cercanas para poder escuchar lo que hablaban:

—Te lo repito por última vez, Eileen: no agotes la paciencia del Lord —siseaba Abraxas—. Hoy nos ha enviado a mí y a un grupo de novatos a buscarte. Ya no puedo seguir intercediendo por ti, ¡tienes que tomar una decisión!

—Lo sé, Abraxas, pero no puedo —admitía con gran angustia la mujer—. Prometiste que me darías tiempo hasta dentro de seis meses.

—Lo intenté, créeme que lo intenté —aseveraba Malfoy—, pero está completamente decidido a venir él mismo si es necesario. Y tú sabes que no podré detenerlo.

—Tienes razón, de nada sirve tener una prórroga cuando el final va a ser el mismo... —se lamentó Eileen, bajando su cabeza y echándose a llorar con tanto dolor que el rostro de Abraxas transmutó en un gesto de lástima.

—Debo irme, Eileen —murmuró él apoyando una de sus delicadas y grandes manos en uno de los huesudos hombros de ella—. Sólo vine a advertirte. Ya no estarás a salvo —advirtió—. Toma una decisión.

En cuestión de segundos, Abraxas desapareció en un suave remolino de humo gris.

Eileen cayó devastada al suelo y allí continuó llorando abrazada a sí misma como si tuviera frío y nada pudiera abrigarla.  
Severus salió de dónde estaba y caminó presuroso hacia ella, se arrodilló a su lado y sin decirle una palabra, la abrazó con fuerza.

—Hijo...

—Todo va a estar bien, mamá —le prometió.

—Sí, claro que lo estará —mintió ella, sollozando.

—Entremos, será mejor que te abrigues un poco, está helando —advirtió el joven, ayudándola a levantarse.

Una vez que ambos hubieron entrado a la casa, Severus puso a calentar una gran tetera con agua sobre la hornalla. Sacó dos bolsitas de té de la alacena y una vez que el agua hirvió, preparó las infusiones para ambos.

—Aquí tienes, mamá —ofreció una de las tazas a su progenitora que se había concentrado en el fuego de la chimenea. Aún tiritaba de frío, pero Severus sospechó que sus temblores se debían más a la conversación que había tenido con Abraxas.

Apoyó su taza de té en la mesa, y tomándola de las manos, la animó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿De qué hablaban con Abraxas, mamá?

Eileen empalideció como la nieve cuando escuchó la pregunta de su hijo. ¡Los había visto! Posiblemente también los había escuchado, pero, ¿cuánto había oído?

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte —respondió con cierta tensión en la voz.

—Mamá, escuché suficiente como para preocuparme —musitó—. Confía en mí y dime cuál es esa decisión que debes tomar.

—Hoy ha sido un día largo, Severus. Quiero que te vayas a dormir —manifestó Eileen, levantándose de la silla y así omitiendo por completo la pregunta de su hijo.

Severus la miró con gran intriga en su interior; ¿qué le ocultaba su madre? Sabía que no conseguiría hacerla hablar, por eso sería mejor fingir que había entendido que era mejor marcharse a dormir que seguir insistiendo.

Se levantó de su silla y le dio a su madre un suave beso en la frente. Era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella y por eso ella tenía que levantar su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Así pudo ver como los de su madre estaban cargados aún de lágrimas y con un profundo dolor en sus pupilas.

—¡Que descanses, mamá! —dijo.

Dio media vuelta lentamente y se encaminó a su habitación, al pasar por el cuarto de sus padres escuchó los ronquidos aislados de Tobías que como siempre estaba ausente y no le importaba.

 **07:15 – 1º de Enero de 1976**

El resto de la noche fue de bastante corta. Severus concilió el sueño a las tres y media de la madrugada. Por la mañana bien temprano, se escabulló de su casa tras un frugal desayuno y sin pasar a ver primero a Lilian, como hacía cada día desde que habían vuelto a Cokeworth, se dirigió hacia una parada de autobuses que lo llevara a Yorkshire.

Una hora más tarde, estaba en la zona oeste de Yorkshire, precisamente a un par de pasos de la Residencia de Abraxas Malfoy y su familia. Caminó lo que le restaba para llegar hasta allí y, sin titubeos, golpeó tres veces la aldaba con forma de águila que colgaba en el frente de la enorme puerta de roble.

Segundos después, fue recibido por un elfo doméstico con nariz redonda y grandes ojos color café. Éste lo hizo esperar en la entrada de la sala principal y fue en busca de su amo.  
El propio Abraxas apareció unos minutos después con un gesto de satisfacción y sorpresa en su rostro.

—Severus Snape, qué gran sorpresa tenerte en mi casa, muchacho —exclamó extendiéndole una de sus blanquecinas manos, la misma que la noche anterior había apoyado en el hombro de su madre—. Sígueme.

Entraron a un enorme y lujoso despacho en donde tomaron asiento. Abraxas era inteligente y no se nadaba con vueltas. Sabía que Severus no estaba allí por una simple visita o mera casualidad. Él estaba allí porque Abraxas era el único que podía responder a sus preguntas.

—Bien, te escucho, Severus —lo animó, aún sabiendo lo que éste iba a preguntarle.

—Quiero que me cuente toda la verdad —inició Severus—. Quiero saber qué decisión debe tomar mi madre, por qué y quién la está obligando a tomarla.

Tal y como Abraxas imaginaba, Severus era extraordinariamente inteligente, despierto, suspicaz e intuitivo para su corta edad. No se había equivocado cuando pensó que realmente él sería un muy preciado mortífago para el Señor Oscuro.

Por eso no dudó el contarle toda la historia de su madre, ni del por qué ella estaba condenada a morir y cuáles eran sus únicas opciones.

Sabía que Severus la amaba y que no existirían obstáculos al momento de sacrificarse por ella. Así como Eileen ofrecería su vida sin dudarlo por él y por Tobías, el mismo Severus lo haría incondicionalmente por su madre.

Pero nadie le pedía que entregara su vida, por el contrario, el interés residía en sus maravillosas cualidades como hacedor de pociones y hechicero. El Lord había escuchado que era excelente, uno de los mejores magos de su generación, y posiblemente, uno de los más excepcionales.

—Y bien, Severus, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte —culminó Abraxas con la mirada llena de satisfacción—. Ahora que sabes todo y que comprendes el peligro que corre tu querida madre de morir en estos días, la decisión queda en tus manos: o la salvas uniéndote al Lord o la convences de entregarse y morir para que tu y... el muggle de tu padre, continúen su patética existencia.

Una inmensa oleada de pensamientos y sentimientos inundó el cuerpo y la mente de Severus. De la decisión que tomara dependía su destino y también la felicidad de las dos mujeres que más amaba.

Si elegía salvar a su madre y ser un mortífago, ya no podría continuar estando al lado de Lilian, pues la podría en gran peligro y eso sería insoportable para él. Sin embargo, si permitía que mataran a su madre, la perdería para siempre y, a pesar de continuar con Lilian, nunca se perdonaría no haber hecho nada por Eileen.

Cerró sus negros ojos y se recluyó en la oscuridad que le proporcionaba el silencio que había en su interior. La imagen de Lily se moldeó en su mente; ella le sonreía y le estiraba una mano para que él la tomara. Sólo tenía que acercarse y tomarla, quedarse con ella y caminar hacia adelante, tenerla para siempre.

Respiró profundamente, tal como hubiera respirado si ese fuera su último minuto de vida. Abrió lentamente los ojos y enfrentó la mirada atenta de Abraxas:

—Dígale al Lord... —hizo una breve pausa—, que estoy listo para mi iniciación.

 ** _NOX._**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Nº 10: «Mortífagos» - El escape nocturno -

 **¡Lumos!**  
 **9:10 – 1° de Enero de 1976.**

Abraxas sonrió.

El joven que tenía sentado delante de él, representaba, en ese momento, una de las revelaciones más satisfactorias que él había hecho. Sabía de las grandes cualidades que poseía Severus para realizar pociones y lo excelente alumno que era en todas las materias, por eso no dudó en ofrecerle a Eileen cambiar su vida por la iniciación del joven. Definitivamente, Lord Voldemort, apreciaría que hubiera logrado unirlo a sus filas. Era, sin dudas, la mejor adquisición.

Por supuesto, él tuvo que hacer su parte, estaba seguro de que Eileen se resistiría a entregar a Severus, por eso, la noche de fin de año, se acercó fue a su casa previendo que el jovencito sospecharía de su visita e iría a verlo.

Ahora tenía la tranquilidad de que su tarea estaba cumplida; Severus acababa de aceptar ser iniciado y eso lo enorgullecía. Para ser un Malfoy, aquello era un logro más que respetable.

—Has tomado una buena decisión, muchacho —lo felicitó—. Tu madre estará orgullosa de ti.

—Pero, ¿me promete que ella estará a salvo? —rogó Snape, preocupado.

—Yo mismo me encargaré de ello —prometió Abraxas con suficiencia—. Ahora es importante que te prepares para la iniciación. El Lord te convocará cuando las clases hayan comenzado y deberás asistir a una reunión secreta de la que no podrás hablarle jamás a nadie —Severus asintió—. Te revelaremos hechizos, secretos, recibirás órdenes explícitas y serás marcado con el sello del Lord.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Snape, resignado.

—Tienes un gran valor, muchacho, y te admiro por eso —le confesó Abraxas—, sólo espero que no defraudes nunca al Lord porque estoy seguro que si eres leal, él te recompensará por estar de su lado.

—Seré leal —aseguró.

—Bien, si quieres retirarte, ya no te retengo —musitó el hombre—. Pronto conocerás al Lord, así que espero que aprecies tal honor —Severus volvió a asentir.

Se marchó de la Mansión Malfoy y retornó a su casa en Cokeworth. Durante el viaje de vuelta, su mente estuvo por primera vez en blanco, no reaccionaba aún a lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero tenía en cuenta que su decisión cambiaría muchas cosas.

Al llegar a su casa, abrió lentamente la puerta de entrada para evitar que su madre advirtiera que se había marchado muy temprano, pero, ya era tarde.

—¡Severus! ¿Qué has hecho? —exclamó, angustiada, Eileen.

El joven giró su cabeza y vio que sobre la chimenea colgaba un gran caldero de cobre y dentro de ella hervía una gran cantidad de agua, pero aquello no era lo que llamó su atención, sino que el agua tenía la forma del rostro de Abraxas.

—Él... ¿ya te lo ha dicho todo?

—Has cometido una locura, hijo —dio como respuesta su madre—. No debiste, Severus, ¡no debiste! —Le reprochaba llena de dolor—. Y tú Abraxas, eres un estúpido insensato —bramó, dirigiéndose luego al caldero—. Te dije que no quería que Severus fuera iniciado. ¡Me has traicionado!

—La decisión la tomó tu propio hijo, Eileen, deberías estarle agradecida —arguyó el hombre con frialdad.

—Por favor, Abraxas, te lo ruego, ¡te lo imploro! No dejes que lo inicien —suplicó Eileen, en un último intento de deshacer la decisión de su hijo.

—Ya no puedo hacer nada, Eileen —advirtió Malfoy—. Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo: cuando alguien toma la decisión de ser mortífago, un lazo lo une a Lord Voldemort hasta el día de su muerte y ya nada puede deshacerlo.

—¡Pero todavía no ha sido iniciado! —protestó la mujer con desesperación—. ¡Ayúdanos!

—No puedo.

—¡Abraxas! —exclamó Eileen, indignada.

El agua dejó de bullir dentro del caldero y, el rostro acuífero del hombre, se diluyó, volviendo la misma a la calma.

—¡Maldito cobarde! —gritó ella, como si con eso se asegurara que él la escucharía.

—Mamá, cálmate, por favor —pidió Severus, acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

—No puedo, Severus. Eres todo lo que tengo, no puedo permitirte que hagas semejante sacrificio —sollozó su madre abrazándolo también—. Tenemos que huir los tres y debemos hacerlo hoy mismo.

—Pero, ¿y Hogwarts? ¿Y Lilian?

—Deberás olvidarte del colegio y también de Lilian, hijo —manifestó su madre, mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza—. No tienes idea a lo que estamos expuestos. Si él nos encuentra nos matará y acabará con todo lo que conocemos.

—Pero no puedo dejar a Lily, mamá, ¡ella es mi vida! —confesó aterrado.

Eileen, palideció de repente, aún más de lo que ya era. Observó a su único hijo y comprendió que él estaba enamorado, que tenía una vida por delante, que no podía dejar que todo eso desapareciera por ella. Decidió entonces acabar de una vez con aquella maldición que pesaba sobre su familia y de una vez por todas entregarse al Lord y a su destino de muerte.

—Está bien, Severus, entiendo —susurró con un hilo de voz—. Creo que desde el principio debí tomar esta decisión. Ya no tendrás que sacrificar nada y podrás estar con Lily. ¡Te lo prometo, hijo!

—Mamá... —comprendió Severus. Lo que él tanto había temido, ahora se hacía realidad; su madre podría morir por salvarlo y eso lo horrorizó—. ¡No lo harás! —terció.

Eileen sabía cuán seguro y fuerte podía ser su hijo cuando se lo proponía, pero de todas maneras, se negaba a permitirle cometer aquella locura. Severus adivinó los pensamientos de su madre con rapidez y, sin dudarlo, volvió a decirle:

—¡No lo harás! Ya he tomado la decisión y, como dijo Abraxas, es irrevocable —arguyó—. Estarás bien y Lily también.

—¡Eso es lo que no entiendes, muchacho obstinado! —rumió Eileen y ante la mirada interrogadora de su hijo, continuó—: ¡Lord Voldemort odia a los muggles! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que durará viva Lilian si él decide matarla?

—¿Matarla? —repitió, con voz etérea, el propio Severus. Pronto comprendió a lo que su madre se refería: ser mortífago implicaba odiar también a los muggles y, por ende y de ser necesario, matarlos.

Toda su estabilidad se derrumbó en un instante. El rostro de la dulce Lilian se hizo presente en su mente y debió contenerse para no gritar. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, si aceptaba iniciarse finalmente, pondría más que nunca en peligro a la chica que amaba con toda su alma, pero si no lo hacía, su madre, la que tanto quería también estaría en peligro.

Sólo le quedaba una opción: renunciar a Lilian y evitar como fuera que Lord Voldemort supiera de su existencia. Tenía que protegerla, cuidarla del ensañamiento de aquel terrorífico ser y procurar que jamás ella supiera lo que él estaba haciendo.

—No vas a poder soportarlo —murmuró su madre, que acababa de entrar a su mente a través de la legeremancia y sabía hasta el más mínimo detalle del pensamiento de su hijo.

Severus sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza, no había notado que su madre podía ver lo que pensaba, pues era tan buena bruja que no necesitaba de hechizos verbales. Ella salió de su mente y lo miró largamente, repitiendo una y otra vez: No podrás soportarlo.

—Sí, podré —dijo con una gran fuerza de voluntad—. Y jamás vuelvas a meterte en mi cabeza —le advirtió, con el ceño fruncido, a su propia madre.

—Él lo hará miles de veces para saber si le mientes — le advirtió Eileen, hablando de algo que ya conocía—. Deberás aprender oclumancia.

—Haré lo que sea necesario —farfulló el muchacho, con decisión—. Ve preparándote para huir mamá. Ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mí —le dijo con algo de frialdad y luego de rozarle uno de sus brazos a todo lo largo con una de sus largas y blanquecinas manos, se marchó a su habitación a preparar su mochila para cuando debiera retornar al colegio.

No existía poder que convenciera a Severus de retractarse de su decisión. Eileen lo sabía y, por lo tanto, estaba atada también a cumplir con su parte. Si no huía junto a Tobías, estaría siempre expuesta a una muerte segura. Su hijo era la llave que le daría libertad para irse, pero eso no evitaría que. si la encontraban a ella y a su marido muggle, tuviera que morir.

En pocos días, Severus regresaría a Hogwarts, ella esperaría a despedirse de él y luego le diría a Tobías que sus días de tranquilidad habían terminado. Aquel jovencito que ella misma había engendrado, era su mayor orgullo en la vida y, ahora, ella le debía su vida a su gran sacrificio.

—¡Eres muy valiente, hijo! —suspiró en una mezcla de dolor y orgullo.

 **19:50 - 5 de Enero de 1976.**

El Expreso de Hogwarts, hizo sonar el silbato en la estación de Hogsmeade. Habían retornado al colegio luego de unas vacaciones de invierno que terminaron demasiado pronto para la mayoría.

Los alumnos de las diferentes casas, descendían del mismo, apretándose entre la multitud y mezclándose. Todos buscaban con prisa, llegar hasta los carruajes para ser llevados al colegio. Lilian tomó su mochila y acomodó el cuello escarlata de su impecable túnica. Miró a Severus que como siempre viajaba con ella en el mismo compartimento y frunció en entrecejo preguntándose por qué había estado tan serio durante todo el trayecto. Apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras y éstas fueron de tan poca importancia que llegó a pensar que su novio estaba perdiendo el habla.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió decidida como era.

—Nada.

—¿No vas a contarme? —insistió y ante la negativa del muchacho, optó por hacerle una broma—: ¿No fue lo suficientemente amargo el vinagre con el que desayunaste, verdad? ¿Por eso la cara de insatisfacción?

—¡Evans! —la reprendió él, utilizando su apellido, después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Y desde cuándo volví a ser Evans?

—¡Lo siento, Lily! Estoy preocupado porque... olvidé traer mi libro de magia avanzada —justificó torpemente.

—¡Oh! Debí imaginarlo, tenía que ser algo grave —masculló la pelirroja con sarcasmo. Luego, sin decirle nada más, se adelantó a salir del vagón para ir en busca de uno de los carruajes.

Severus retiró un largo mechón de pelo negro de su cara con brusquedad, resopló con fastidio e intentó calmarse. Llevaba ya varios días dándole vueltas a los pensamientos que estaban estancados en su cabeza. Tenía mucho por resolver y poco tiempo. Lo que más le molestaba, era no saber cómo haría para alejar a Lilian de él, en parte, porque no quería y, en parte, porque no sabía cómo le daría una razón creíble.

Esperó a que se alejara y la vio subir a uno de los últimos carruajes junto a Frank Longbottom, Alice O'brien y Sybill Trelawney. Miró en derredor y notó que algunos compañeros de su casa estaban intentando tomar uno de los últimos dos, reconoció entre ellos a Astor Avery y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Sería mejor si se mantenía alejado de Lily unas cuantas horas.

La cena de bienvenida no se hizo esperar, apenas todos los alumnos estuvieron dispuestos y también los profesores en la mesa principal, Albus Dumbledore palmeó sus manos para que la suculenta comida apareciera sobre las largas mesas.

Lilian no dejaba de lanzarle miradas furtivas a Severus, intentaba tener contacto visual con él para llamarle la atención y así hacerle saber que deseaba hablar con él después de la cena. Pero él no se daba por aludido. Sabía perfectamente que ella quería saber qué le sucedía, pero mientras inventaba una buena excusa, la ignoraría todo lo que pudiera.

Las nueve menos cuarto llegaron y también el final del banquete. Los somnolientos alumnos sonreían y charlaban, mientras caminaban pesadamente hacia sus salas comunes, con sus barrigas repletas de nutritivos alimentos.

Astor Avery se acercó al oído de Severus y le dijo que lo esperaba cerca del salón de pociones para hablar con él; Severus intuyó que sería algo relacionado a las materias que debían rendir, pero antes de que pudiera asentar esa idea en su cabeza, él le susurró las siguientes palabras: «es por la iniciación.»

Snape, comprendió que él también estaba destinado a ser un mortífago y fue allí cuando cayó en la cuenta de que aquello era demasiado real. Se disponía a ir tras él, cuando notó que una mano lo retenía de uno de sus hombros.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, escurridizo? —indagó Lilian con tono de reproche—. Tenemos que cumplir con nuestros deberes de prefectos, ¿lo olvidaste?

En efecto, lo había olvidado. Tenía tantos nervios y ansiedad por ir tras Avery, que ni siquiera recordó que debía hacer el obligado recorrido de cada noche, junto a sus compañeros prefectos.

—Severus, ¿qué tienes? Tú nunca olvidarías algo así —se sorprendió Lily.

—No me hagas caso, Lily —le dijo, tratando de escurrirse—. Ve a buscar a Lupin que yo iré por Lestrange. ¡Hasta mañana!

—¿Hasta mañana? —musitó desconcertada la pelirroja—. Pero, Severus, ¿no vas a hacer el recorrido conmigo?

Nunca obtuvo una respuesta, antes de que terminara de hacer la pregunta, el delgado muchacho se había alejado de ella en dirección a las mazmorras, dejándola completamente atónita.

—Pero, ¿qué le pasa? —farfulló Evans, bufando. No tuvo más remedio que ir en busca de Lupin que con lo aplicado que era, seguramente estaba esperándola en el punto de reunión en el que habían acordado encontrarse unos minutos antes.

Snape bajó los escalones que dirigían a las mazmorras, con tanta velocidad, que de haber estado un poco distraído habría rodado por ellas, indefectiblemente, hasta llegar al suelo. Cuando pisó el último, Avery le salió al paso.

—He recibido instrucciones —especificó—. Quieren que nos reunamos mañana por la noche en Hogsmeade para que alguien nos lleve a nuestra iniciación.

—De acuerdo.

—No me imaginaba que te nos unirías, ¿sabes? —expresó el muchacho—. Mi padre conoció a tu madre y me dijo que es una suerte que tu hayas sido más inteligente que ella.

Severus le clavó la mirada y tensionó la mandíbula. No soportaba que hablaran así de su madre.

—Si no tienes nada más que decirme, Avery, me voy a realizar mi recorrido de prefecto —rumió, encaminándose hacia las escaleras nuevamente.

—Por ahora eso es todo —ratificó el muchacho—. Aunque, si me lo permites, quisiera aconsejarte algo...

—¿Qué?

—Aléjate de esa sangre sucia de Evans —dijo con desprecio.

Esta vez, Severus no logró contenerse. Se volvió hacia Avery con todo su enojo y lo tomó fuertemente de las solapas de su túnica, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero éste, previendo su reacción, ya había sacado su varita de la túnica y le apuntaba con aire de suficiencia.

—Así que te gusta esa muggle, ¿no es cierto? —razonó Astor—. Pues te tengo malas noticias, muy pronto va a morir junto a muchos más.

Escucharon pasos que descendían de las escaleras, Avery guardó su varita con cautela y Severus tensionó aún más sus puños sobre las solapas de Avery. Quería golpearlo, hacerlo disculparse por llamar sangre sucia a Lilian, pero no pudo hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro; Albus Dumbledore, se hizo visible apenas unos instantes después.  
Snape soltó a su compañero, mirándolo con sus ojos en forma de rendija, mientras Astor se sacudía para arreglarse los pliegues de su arrugada túnica, Severus le dijo:

—Que duermas bien, Avery, aunque te aconsejo que lo hagas con un solo ojo de ahora en adelante. —La recomendación sólo encubría una amenaza.

Severus era temerario para muchos en el colegio y aún más para sus compañeros de casa. Astor Avery comprendía que había cometido un grave error al actuar así con él, ahora tendría que andarse con cuidado cada vez que se cruzara con Severus si no quería terminar en la enfermería vomitando gusanos o padeciendo los efectos de algún hechizo.

—¡Buenas noches, señor Avery! —lo saludó, amablemente, Albus, cuando éste iba yéndose a su sala común—. Qué prisa tienen estos muchachos hoy en día —observó—. Severus, ¿estás buscando al joven Lestrange?

—¿Eh...? Sí —asintió Snape, tratando de disimular frente al Director.

—¡Qué suerte entonces que sé dónde se encuentra! —se alegró el anciano—. Sube las escaleras y lo hallarás tres salones más adelante.

—¡Gracias, profesor! Buenas noches. —Se disponía a subir cuando Dumbledore le habló de nuevo:

—Has tomado una decisión difícil, Severus, pero que ha requerido de toda tu valentía y buen corazón. —El muchacho se giró y enfrentó, nuevamente, los anteojos con forma de medialuna del Director—. No puedo decirte que hayas hecho bien o mal porque cada persona es artífice de su destino, por eso, si esto marcará un rumbo en tu vida, espero que sea el indicado —culminó.

Severus, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle cómo era que sabía lo que estaba pasando, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore había demostrado que siempre iba un paso adelantado a todos ellos. Quizás fuera sabiduría o una gran intuición, pero de cualquiera manera, jamás dejaba de dar un consejo respecto a lo que sabía.

—¡Gracias, profesor!

—No tienes nada que agradecer, muchacho. Siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo —le aseguró—. Quiero que aprendas oclumancia —Lo mismo le había recomendado su madre— y de ser posible, intenta practicar tu patronus con la señorita Evans. Lo vas a necesitar —aconsejó finalmente.

Le sonrió una última vez y se marchó hacia la habitación del profesor Slughorn. Severus, quedó pensativo en medio de aquel rellano en penumbras. Parecía que sus decisiones ya habían sido vistas por el Director y, posiblemente, también algo de su futuro. Tomaría en cuenta el consejo de su madre y del mismo Albus y aprendería oclumancia lo antes posible. Algo le decía que Lord Voldemort podría estar muy interesado en sus pensamientos.

 **6 de Enero - Por la mañana.  
**

Al día siguiente, la rutina no varió en absoluto respecto a la que habían tenido antes de marcharse de vacaciones. Todos los profesores parecían ávidos de enseñar y repartirles numerosas tareas. Especialmente a los de quinto año, quienes rendirían los exámenes para obtener sus matrículas de brujería en pocos meses.

Las clases de Snape, de esa mañana, apenas si coincidieron con las de Lilian. La pelirroja quería cruzárselo para poder hablarle y saber cómo estaba, pero el ajetreo era tal que la entrada y salida de alumnos de los salones hacía dificultoso el encuentro. Tendría que esperar a la cena o, en todo caso, a la ronda de prefectos de esa noche.

Lamentablemente, no tendría suerte. Apenas llegó la hora de la ronda, Severus se las ingenió para desaparecerse nuevamente; le costaba no ver a Lilian, pero él sabía que si la mantenía alejada de él podía convencer a sus futuros compañeros mortífagos de que ella no le importaba y así ninguno lo delataría frente al Lord.

La hora de escabullirse hasta Hogsmeade llegó. Astor Avery, Rabastan Lestrange y un robusto y ansioso muchacho, se aproximaron a él; apenas los tuvo cerca, notó que el tercero era León Wilkes, otro de sus compañeros de casa.

—Nos movilizaremos en grupos de a cuatro para no atraer demasiado la atención —organizó Lestrange—. Mi hermano y los demás nos estarán esperando en Hogsmeade en un punto que ya nos ha sido dado. ¡Síganme! —ordenó.

Lograron salir sigilosamente del castillo con ayuda de algunos mortífagos que los esperaban afuera, debieron caminar atravesando luego la espesa nieve que se expandía como una enorme capa por toda la superficie alrededor; las bajas temperaturas provocaban que se les helaran las manos y los pies, la brisa nocturna acentuaba todavía más la dificultad para respirar, haciéndolos sentir una opresión en el pecho a causa del congelamiento que estaban sufriendo.

No era la mejor noche para salir, pero ya estaban en camino y no habría vuelta atrás. Llegaron hasta un puesto de diarios que se hallaba cerrado por el horario, un amplio cartel rezaba: «Diario El Profeta – Resérvelo aquí». Dos personas de personas salieron de entre las sombras y se unieron a ellos. Severus logró reconocer a Rodophus Lestrange, el hermano mayor de Rabastan, y también a Lucius Malfoy, el único hijo de Abraxas, quien le llevaba apenas unos cuatro o seis años de diferencia.

—¡Vamos! —Los apresuró éste con voz siseante—. Muévanse que debemos desaparecernos antes de que nos descubran.

Se alejaron hasta un oscuro callejón, no serían más de veinte personas en ese momento, pero en la oscuridad, Snape no podía precisar que así fuera. Rodolphus pidió que todos se tomaran del brazo de su compañero más cercano y así, cuando todos estuvieron unidos, una inmensa nube de humo negro los envolvió sin darles tiempo a nada. Cuando por fin reaccionaron, estaban ya cerca de los jardines de una inmensa Mansión que se desdibujaba a unos pocos metros de ellos.

A medida que iban acercándose, Snape reconoció que se trataba del lujoso hogar de Abraxas Malfoy y familia. Allí era donde había estado una semana antes aceptando ser iniciado para salvar a su madre, allí, en donde ahora sería marcado junto a otros inexpertos jovencitos que maravillados por el poder o empujados por sus padres, cumplían con su mismo destino. Serían el nuevo grupo de acólitos del Señor Tenebroso, los que quizás, después de aquella noche, se volverían los más temidos hombres del mundo mágico.

 _ **NOX**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Nº 11: «Lord Voldemort» - La iniciación -

 **¡Lumos!**  
 **00:15 – 7 de Enero de 1976.**

La sala adónde entraron estaba cálida. En el centro de la misma se hallaba una gran chimenea de mármol negro que resguardaba una pila de leños del que emanaba un calor sobre protector.

Era extraño pensar en estar protegido dentro de la casa de Abraxas Malfoy, pues allí era donde se llevaría a cabo la iniciación y eso era absolutamente irónico para Severus. El mismo Abraxas salió a recibirlos acompañado por otro mago de mayor edad —este mago era Séptimus Malfoy, el padre de Abraxas—; éste último los examinó uno a uno con un semblante serio y preocupado y luego les hizo señas para que ingresaran a otro de los cuartos contiguos.

—Ese es Severus Snape, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a su hijo apenas éste atravesó la puerta. Abraxas asintió—. Al Lord le gustará tu elección —observó el anciano, examinándolo con sus brillosos ojos grises.

Los jóvenes fueron seguidos de cerca por Lucius y Rodolphus que, luego de entrar tras ellos, se encaminaron hacia la parte opuesta de la habitación para acomodarse junto a sus progenitores y otras personas que también se hallaban allí en la penumbra.

El joven Snape logró divisar con algo de dificultad una larga cabellera rubia platinada y una tez muy pálida, sin dudas, esa joven que se encontraba al lado de Lucius tenía que ser Narcisa Black, por lo tanto, la muchacha más alta y de gesto desagradable que se hallaba a su lado era Bellatrix, su hermana mayor y la futura esposa de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Todos estaban ataviados en elegantes túnicas negras o verde oscuro con exquisitos bordados en hilos de seda negra o plata. Todo, desde su ropa, hasta su comportamiento delataba en aquellas personas su sangre pura y su pertenencia a la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

—¿Esos son los nuevos postulantes? —inquirió Bellatrix, mirándolos de soslayo con cierta arrogancia.

—Así es, ¿no te gustan? —contestó Rodolphus a su lado.

—Ya veremos... —respondió ésta, volviendo su cara hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse.

Lord Voldemort se hizo presente, salió de un cuarto seguido de cerca por otros mortios con los que se había reunido momentos antes; caminó entre los futuros acólitos y los observó fríamente. El sólo hecho de que se moviera entre ellos les daba escalofríos, parecía emitir cierto halo de miedo entre su túnica y el espacio que quedaba, su rostro era una fusión aterradora entre un humano y una serpiente, sus ojos rojos en forma de rendijas daban la impresión de estar inyectados en sangre constantemente y su caminar era tan lento que cada joven sentía que el tiempo se paralizaba cuando estaba cerca de él. Incluso, uno de ellos emitió un leve gemido del que Bellatrix se rio. El señor oscuro lo escuchó y se giró hacia él para mirarlo de cerca.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó con una aguda voz siseante.

—As... Astor Avery, señor —tartamudeó el muchacho, intentando mantener la calma.

—Dígame, señor Avery, ¿por qué desea ser un mortífago? —volvió a sisear.

—Porque... —dudó un instante—, porque odio a los muggles, señor. Me provocan aversión, señor.

—¿Tanta aversión como le provoca mi rostro en este momento? —inquirió Voldemort y todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada al joven Avery.

—No, señor, usted no... no me provoca... aversión —mintió, entrecortada y dificultosamente, tratando de no mirarlo.

Voldemort se alejó un poco del rostro de Astor y observó al resto de los presentes.

—¿Alguien más aquí piensa que soy aversivo? —indagó, agudizando aún más su voz y levantando su cara para observar las de los demás. Nadie respondió. Volvió a mirar a Avery y se acercó nuevamente a su asustado rostro—. ¿Lo ve, señor Avery? Cuando alguien miente debe hacerlo de manera que nadie lo note porque, de lo contrario, la mentira se notará más. Manténgase callado o aprenda a mentir —le aconsejó finalmente, continuando con su recorrido por el resto de sus compañeros.

Se detuvo frente a Severus y notó su parecido con Eileen. No pudo evitar sentir cierta atracción hacia él, pues desde hacía tiempo tenía gran inquietud por conocerlo. El rostro del muchacho se hallaba impasible, sus negros ojos miraban hacia el frente sin ninguna expresión, ni brillo ni nada.

—Severus, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—No lo sé.

El señor oscuro sonrió de una manera casi diabólica y, sin siquiera pronunciar palabra, ingresó en su mente para leérsela. Severus se retorcía del dolor, controlar su mente e intentar extraer a Lord Voldemort de ella, era algo para lo que nunca estuvo preparado. El Lord se aprovechó de eso y logró ver cuando Eileen se marchaba de su casa junto a Tobías y ambos se desaparecían.

—Es cierto, no lo sabes —le dijo, saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos—. Me hubiera gustado verla una vez más —reconoció fríamente—. Tu madre era excelente, Severus, y me han dicho que tú eres igual o quizás mejor que ella.

Snape apretaba sus sienes con ambas manos y lo escuchaba, al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmarse. Era la segunda vez que alguien dominaba sus pensamientos y eso lo aturdía, lo enfurecía notablemente. Respiró hondo y volvió a posicionarse de forma erguida frente al Lord.

—Veo que tienes un espíritu inquebrantable —observó Voldemort—. Veamos qué tal te va en un duelo.

—Señor, si me permite, no creo que deba hacerlo —intervino Abraxas.

—¿Qué sucede, señor Malfoy? —terció el Lord sin mirarlo—. Usted mismo me lo ha recomendado, déjeme ver si realmente vale la pena que este joven sea cambiado por la vida de su madre.

—Lamento haberlo cuestionado, mi señor, pero es que Severus...

—Abraxas, vuelve a tu sitio inmediatamente —le ordenó Séptimus.

—Entiendo, temes por la vida de este joven, ¿no es verdad, Abraxas? —inquirió Voldemort, paseando su mirada desde éste a Severus—. Sé cuánto estimabas a Eileen, pero ella ya no pertenece a los nuestros, ¿debería acaso tenerle piedad a su hijo por tu promesa de cuidarlo?

Abraxas sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación y frunció el entrecejo intentando mantener sus pensamientos aquietados.

—¡Si va a ser un motífago, puede cuidarse solo! —bramó el Lord y todos los presentes, excepto Bellatrix y Severus, se echaron un poco hacia atrás—. Ahora —continuó, volviendo su voz un susurro sibilante—, ¿quieres complacerme, Severus, enfrentándote a un verdadero duelo?

El joven lo miró y aferró con seguridad su varita de ébano y corazón de dragón. Asintió y se plantó delante de Voldemort para iniciar el duelo. El señor tenebroso comenzó a reír de repente, pero aquello no duró mucho.

—¿Piensas enfrentarte a mí en tu primer duelo? —le espetó y casi todos los presentes soltaron una sonora carcajada y Severus frunció el ceño, remarcándolo aún más—. Te ahorraré el resto de la vergüenza y elegiré un contrincante para ti —le dijo luego, girándose.  
Caminó hasta la otra punta de la habitación y se paró frente a sus ya consumados mortífagos, los miró uno a uno y todos parecían estar expectantes y deseosos de ser elegidos. Miró a Abraxas y comprendió que quizás sería bueno recordarle lo importante que era que respetara sus decisiones y nunca volviera a cuestionarlo.

—Te elijo a ti Lucius Malfoy —siseó. Abraxas sintió que el corazón le bombeaba con tanta rapidez que se le saldría de la garganta en cualquier instante. Aun así, se quedó callado, había comprendido que aquello era un castigo para él.

El rubicundo muchacho dio un paso hacia adelante y, con un gesto de su cabeza, aceptó el duelo. Abraxas lo miró a los ojos e ingresó en sus pensamientos, dándole un claro mensaje respecto a Severus: «No lo subestimes, Lucius. Olvida tu arrogancia por un momento y presta atención.» El muchacho, que le llevaba seis años a Severus, le quitó la vista a su padre y, sacando su varita de olmo y centro de corazón de dragón revestida en una fina capa de plata, se dirigió hacia al medio de la habitación.

—Adelante, señor Snape, ya tiene a su verdadero contrincante —le advirtió Voldemort, invitándolo con un gesto de su mano a comenzar el duelo.

Severus caminó también hacia el centro de la habitación y se posicionó frente a Lucius. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, blandían sus varitas a la espera de que alguno de los dos se animara a dar el primer paso, pero fue el propio Lucius quien inició, dando lugar a que se sobre entendiera su condición de mortífago y no de aprendiz.

—¡Envertestatil! —exclamó entonces, lanzando a Severus de espaldas casi hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Éste se irguió de inmediato y lo contraatacó con un certero «Everte Statum» que también lanzó a Lucius hacia atrás, pero haciéndolo perder el equilibrio de manera contundente.

Aquellos parecían ser dos hechizos completamente inofensivos, por eso Lucius sonrió y comprendió que Severus nunca se había batido a duelo con nadie y, por lo tanto, no estaría preparado para un ataque más poderoso que el que había utilizado. «Cree que voy a lanzarle hechizos tontos toda la noche, ¿eh?», pensó y levantándose caminó dos pasos para luego exclamar un «Fumos»; rápidamente la habitación se cubrió de humo y Lucius desapareció detrás de él.  
Severus entendió prontamente que su contrincante sabía muy bien lo que hacía y él debía estar alerta, seguramente le lanzaría un hechizo de improviso y eso lo haría quedar en ridículo. Por eso aferró fuertemente su varita, aguzó sus oídos, cerrando sus ojos para tener más seguridad y al cabo de unos segundos lanzó él también un hechizo en una dirección determinada:

—¡Incarcerus!

Nadie supo bien cómo pero, repentinamente, el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy cayó al suelo amarrado con un sinfín de cuerdas a su alrededor. Narcisa exhaló un gemido y se llevó una mano a la boca. Bellatrix rió de lado y, levantando una ceja, le hizo una seña de aprobación a Severus, mientras tanto, Voldemort inmutable observaba el resto del duelo.

—Finite —exclamó Snape, las cuerdas aflojaron el cuerpo de Lucius y desaparecieron.

—Muy bien hecho —siseó Lucius entre dientes—. No comprendo cómo supiste dónde estaba, pero te concedo el honor de haberme ganado esta vez.

—Es muy fácil saber por dónde caminas, Malfoy —le espetó Severus—, arrastras demasiado tu túnica, deberías cortarla —le recomendó con seriedad.

—¡Serpensortia! —exclamó Lucius enfadado por el comentario de Severus. De su varita salió una gran serpiente con venenosos colmillos que se dirigía peligrosamente hacia él. Severus conocía aquel hechizo y actuó rápidamente lanzándole un «evanesca», así la serpiente desapareció antes de poder atacarlo.

—Debes aceptar tu derrota, Lucius —murmuró Voldemort de manera tan clara que todos pudieron escucharlo a pesar de lo sibilante y agudo de su voz—. El muchacho es más inteligente y rápido que tú.

El joven Malfoy brotó en cólera y sin dejar de mirar a Severus volvió a contraatacarlo con un nuevo hechizo: «Verdimillious». El rostro del joven Snape recibió una dosis insoportable de un gas verdoso que le provocó ardor en los ojos y lo dejó indefenso por unos instantes, allí Lucius intentó lanzarle otro hechizo, pero falló. Severus consiguió recuperarse momentáneamente del ardor del hechizo anterior y se dispuso a devolverle a su contrincante el favor.

Miró hacia un costado y vio que una gran fuente de agua adornaba los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy; dirigió su varita hasta la ventana más cercana y la abrió inesperadamente para luego pronunciar su siguiente hechizo:

—Aqua Volatem. —El agua que contenía la fuente entró por la ventana en forma de esfera y se tragó a Lucius, literalmente, quien comenzó a moverse desesperadamente dentro de ésta como si se hallara dentro de una inmensa piscina. Durante unos minutos, el muchacho estuvo atrapado sin poder liberarse del hechizo, Abraxas tragó en seco y le lanzó a Severus una suplicante mirada; Snape comprendió que ya había sido suficiente demostración y, con un movimiento sumamente complicado, arrojó la esfera hacia el jardín y deshizo el hechizo.

Lucius cayó de bruces al suelo, tosiendo, con su largo y platinado cabello pegado a su bello rostro. Abraxas corrió a buscarlo, lo ayudó a levantarse y le apartó el cabello de la cara intentando tranquilizarlo.

—¡Voy... a... matarlo! —jadeaba el rubicundo, sosteniéndose en su padre e intentando al mismo tiempo dirigirse hacia Severus para continuar el duelo.

—¡Ya basta, Lucius! ¡El duelo acabó! —le espetó su padre, poniéndole una mano en el pecho y quitándole su varita de la mano en que la sostenía. El muchacho jadeaba, bufaba, temblaba y gruñía al mismo tiempo en que miraba a Snape. Nunca antes había sido humillado de aquella forma por ningún otro contrincante.

—¡Gran espectáculo! —asibiló Lord Voldemort, aplaudiendo desde dentro de la habitación—. Bien, debo reconocer, señor Snape, que me ha complacido verlo —le dijo y éste hizo un breve ademán con su cabeza, aceptando el elogio—. Creo que Lucius necesita más práctica, Abraxas —le sugirió luego al señor Malfoy; Lucius se deshizo de las manos de su padre con un brusco movimiento y frunció el ceño.

—Sube a tu habitación a cambiarte de ropa, Lucius —le susurró a su hijo y volvió a ingresar a la habitación para continuar presenciando la iniciación. Lucius hizo caso a su padre y luego de ingresar detrás de él, se perdió de vista, subiendo las escaleras que se hallaban a su derecha.

—Creo que después de esta interesante demostración podemos continuar —musitó Voldemort, luego le hizo señas a cada uno de los mortífagos para que se acercara a los nuevos acólitos—. No Séptimus, al señor Snape quisiera marcarlo yo mismo —le advirtió al anciano que ya había tomado el brazo izquierdo del joven y se disponía a apoyarle su varita.

Cuando ya todos los mortios habían tomado posesión de los brazos de cada nuevo postulante, Lord Voldemort caminó hasta Severus y tomó su brazo izquierdo, apoyó una finísima varita color hueso sobre éste y lo miró a los ojos.

—Signantur per sanguinem, et ignem a Voldemort —siseó y así también lo hicieron luego al unísono el resto de los mortios con cada uno de los jóvenes.

Aquellas palabras paralizaron por un instante el corazón de Severus, su significado se traducía en su cabeza con la rapidez de la luz: «Marcado a sangre y fuego por Voldemort.» Y tan pronto como esas palabras tuvieron significado, en su brazo comenzó a tatuarse una imagen bajo su piel de color negra, dándole forma a una serpiente que salía de la boca de una calavera.

El dolor fue insoportable por el tiempo en que duró el marcado, parecía que un fuego ardía entre sus venas y se deslizaba dentro de su cuerpo como una fiebre. Algunos de los jóvenes gritaban y otros apretaban sus dientes para no hacerlo, Severus fue uno de los que optó por apretar sus dientes. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, el marcado estuvo completo y cada postulante tenía en su brazo izquierdo la marca tenebrosa.

El dolor y el ardor acabaron apenas la marca terminó de fundirse. Los mortífagos y Voldemort soltaron los brazos de los jóvenes y se apartaron de ellos.

—Esta es la noche de su iniciación, ahora, cada uno de ustedes me pertenece —les dijo Voldemort con su aguda voz—. Cada vez que uno de ustedes toque esa marca, yo sabré dónde están y no podrán borrársela ni con la muerte —les advirtió—. Aprenderán magia oscura y cumplirán con mis misiones cada vez que yo lo solicite. Los muggles son, a partir de ahora, su más grande aversión. Están obligados a obedecerme... hasta la muerte. Pronto recibirán órdenes de mis mortífagos, hasta entonces, deberán mantenerse sumidos en la discreción.

Todas y cada una de las palabras del Señor Tenebroso resonó entre las paredes de la habitación y cayeron como piedras en los oídos de cada joven. Acababan de realizar un juramento de obediencia con el mago más peligroso y oscuro del que tenían conocimiento. Ninguno fue capaz de realizar ningún comentario, queja o sonido. Estaban demasiado apabullados por lo ocurrido y sus mentes apenas si podían asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Voldemort se giró, dándole la espalda a todos los presentes y se encaminó hacia la puerta por donde había aparecido. Sin siquiera mirarlos asibiló sus últimas palabras de esa noche:

—¡Que pasen una buena noche, aprendices! —Luego traspuso la puerta y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Séptimus se encargó de acompañarlos nuevamente a la salida junto a Abraxas. Éste último se acercó a Severus y lo tomó de un hombro.

—Tu madre me ha pedido que te diera esta carta, Severus —le dijo, extendiéndole un grueso sobre color manila—. ¡Gracias por no dañar a Lucius! —susurró, luego lo dejó marcharse junto a los demás.

Severus le dedicó una mirada compasiva y asintió sin decir nada. Guardó el sobre dentro de su túnica y siguió caminando.  
El camino de vuelta lo hicieron acompañados por Bellatrix Black y Rodolphus Lestrange como líderes junto a los demás mortios que los escoltaban. Retornaron primero mediante la aparición a Hogsmeade y luego caminando hasta Hogwarts, ya que allí no podían aparecerse.

El regresó al castillo fue lento y agotador, el frío había aumentado notablemente durante la noche al igual que el grueso de la nieve, la mayoría comenzaban a sentirse afiebrados y doloridos y agradecieron cuando el castillo se hizo visible ante sus ojos.

La entrada al castillo fue tan silenciosa y prudente como lo fue la salida; todos los jóvenes retornaron a las mazmorras con suma cautela y rapidez y al llegar, ingresaron a sus habitaciones de inmediato para acostarse a descansar. Ya marcaban las tres y veinte de la madrugada y debían aprovechar al máximo ese descanso, pues el tiempo corría demasiado aprisa y, aun así, tenían que levantarse temprano para las clases de ese día.

Por la mañana, apenas dieron las siete, el profesor Slughorn, jefe de la casa de Slytherin, comenzó a despertarlos para que fueran a desayunar. No tardó mucho darse cuenta que varios de los alumnos de quinto y sexto año se hallaban enfermos, pues apenas reiteró el llamado y éstos no acudieron, ingresó a sus habitaciones y se halló con varios de ellos en estado febril. Los síntomas eran todos iguales, mucha fiebre y un dolor persistente en todo su cuerpo.

—Esto tiene que ser una epidemia de gripe —murmuró para sí mismo y, sin perder tiempo, avisó al profesor Dumbledore que aquellos jóvenes debían ser llevados a la enfermería.

Pronto todos fueron trasladados, la señora Pomfrey no daba abasto atendiéndolos a todos, llevándoles paños fríos para la fiebre y remedios mágicos para los dolores.

—Profesor Dumbledore, voy a necesitar ayuda aquí —le advirtió al anciano apenas este cruzó la puerta de la enfermería.

—Tranquila, Poppy, le diré a Minerva y a Pomona que te echen una mano —musitó con una notable preocupación en su rostro. Miró en derredor y vio que todos los jóvenes eran de la casa de Slytherin, ninguno había querido quitarse la túnica y estaban tan afiebrados que apenas si podían moverse en sus camas.

—Falta uno —advirtió.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo, profesor? Tengo suficientes alumnos aquí como para no dormir en toda la noche —farfulló Pomfrey, corriendo hacia otro de los muchachos.

«Falta Severus», pensó el profesor.

Mientras tanto, en la clase de pociones del profesor Slughorn, una sala desprovista de alumnos de Slytherin comenzaba la clase con los alumnos de Gryffindor. Apenas había comenzado a hablar Horace cuando Severus apareció en la puerta con una palidez de muerte y unas ojeras profundas bajo sus ojos.

—Señor Snape, ¿se siente usted bien? —preguntó el profesor—. ¿Por qué no se acerca a la enfermería para que lo examinen al igual que sus compañeros? —le sugirió.

—Estoy bien —masculló Severus, sentándose con gran dificultad en uno de los bancos de la parte de atrás.

—Pues no es lo que a mí me parece —rumió Horace, resoplando lo suficiente como para hacer que su tupido bigote se moviera bajo su nariz—. Como jefe de su casa, le ordeno que vaya a la enfermería.

Severus asintió y se levantó con la misma dificultad con la que se había sentado y se retiró del aula. Lilian que había estado observando todo, frunció el ceño y se pudo de pie.

—Profesor, me permitiría acompañar a Severus, ¡por favor! —le pidió la pelirroja con su tono más cordial.

En otro momento, Horace Slughorn se hubiera negado completamente y habría pedido que un compañero de casa de Severus lo acompañase, pero debido a que esto era imposible por la ausencia de los mismos, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar darle ese permiso a Lilian.

La muchacha agradeció y se retiró de la clase apresuradamente para ir tras su novio. James la miró marcharse y chasqueó la lengua tan sonoramente en señal de desacuerdo, que Slughorn lo eligió a él para que comenzara a realizar la poción de ese día.

—Severus, espera —lo llamó la pelirroja apenas comenzaba a alcanzarlo.

—Lilian, ¿qué haces fuera del aula? Slughorn te reprenderá —la previno, mirándola con dificultad a causa de la fiebre.

—No te preocupes, le pedí permiso para acompañarte —le contó—. ¿Qué les ha sucedido a todos tus compañeros, eh?

—No lo sé, supongo que es gripe —atinó a decirle mientras se apoyaba en una pared cercana para detener el mareo que le provocaba su estado febril.

—Pero entonces, las mazmorras deben ser un congelador —dedujo la pelirroja—. De la noche a la mañana han aparecido todos con una gripe terrible. ¿No me estás ocultando algo, verdad?

—Lily, es sólo una gripe, no te preocupes tanto —la tranquilizó el moreno, incorporándose para continuar su camino hacia la enfermería.

—Está bien, aun así me quedaré contigo —le advirtió tomándolo de uno de sus brazos y ayudándolo a continuar.

Él la miró con una veta de ternura en sus ojos y pensó que todo el dolor y la fiebre no se comparaban con lo bien que se sentía que ella lo estuviera cuidando en ese momento.

—Gracias —musitó él apenas con un hilo de voz.

—Vamos, cuando te recuperes quiero que me digas por qué motivo has estado tan extraño desde que regresamos a Hogwarts —arguyó.

—Lily... en serio, no es nada... —le aseguró, dificultosamente—. Son los nervios de los exámenes —mintió.

—Pues debe ser la primera vez que te veo nervioso, porque tú nunca lo estás y menos por algo que ya sabemos sobradamente —manifestó Evans, mirándolo de soslayo.

—Tienes razón, quizás me estoy preocupando demasiado —concedió Snape.

—Recupérate pronto y vuelve a ser mi Severus, ¿de acuerdo? —le susurró, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Él cerró sus ojos y guardó la sensación de ese beso en su piel como si deseara retenerlo eternamente en su rostro.

Llegaron a la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey exhaló un suspiro de resignación al verlos entrar. Sacudió la cabeza y le hizo señas a Severus para que se acostara en una de las camas que quedaban libres.

—Yo cuidaré de él —aseguró la pelirroja apenas Pomfrey la miró.

—¡Qué bien! Si tuviera más personas dispuestas como tú, terminaría más pronto de atenderlos a todos —declaró la medimaga—. Toma, aquí te dejo unos paños fríos y una poción para el dolor —le dijo pasándole un frasco de vidrio color marrón oscuro y unos paños humedecidos y enfriados mediante magia. Luego la mujer se retiró a atender a los demás.

—No voy a tomar esa cosa —la previno Severus al ver que la joven se disponía a poner en una cuchara un poco del contenido del frasco.

—¡Oh, sí, Severus! Claro que vas a beberte esto —lo reprendió—. ¡Abre la boca! —Severus se negó una vez, dos veces y luego cedió—. Dentro de una hora te daré más, así que no seas infantil y acepta que vas a tener que tomártelo.

El joven Snape puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó en la cama, cerró por un momento sus negros ojos y se dedicó a descansar un poco su mente y su cuerpo. El frío del que habían sido víctimas eran el causante de aquella repentina y desgastante gripe, así como también el estado nervioso y de tensión que habían pasado. Nadie podía sospecharlo, nadie, excepto una sola persona: Albus Dumbledore.

Estaba parado en la puerta de la enfermería observando a todos los jóvenes alumnos de Slytherin. No le llevó mucho tiempo deducir que aquella gripe no era casualidad, la noche anterior los había visto salir del castillo a hurtadillas y también regresar varias horas después.

Tenía la opción de detenerlos, pero sabía bien que cuando las fuerzas del destino se proponen algo, él ni nadie deben interponerse.  
 _«Todo tiene su razón de ser»,_ se dijo entonces y esperó. Ahora tenía frente a sus azules ojos el resultado de aquella misteriosa noche, no podía tener la seguridad absoluta de lo que había acontecido, pero si sospechaba que aquellos jóvenes no habían regresado al castillo de la misma manera en la que se habían marchado.

Miró a Severus y frunció el ceño, él era el único por el que sentía más intriga. Aquel escuálido muchacho de aspecto desgarbado tenía en su interior una fortaleza admirable y era el que más le preocupaba entre todos. Sabía que tenía un difícil destino que cumplir y por eso lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

—Descansa, Severus, te esperan tiempos difíciles —susurró y se retiró de la enfermería con paso cansino.

Mientras Severus tenía los ojos cerrados y aparentaba dormir, Lilian no pudo evitar notar que debajo de la manga izquierda de su túnica, asomaba lo que parecía ser un tatuaje. Esto le llamó poderosamente la atención y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, acercó sus manos a ésta y comenzó a levantarla. Imprevistamente, las manos de Severus tomaron las suyas y la detuvieron.

—¿Qué haces? —le espetó con una mezcla de enojo y miedo.

—Sólo quería ver qué tienes ahí. No recuerdo que tuvieras un tatuaje  
—protestó la pelirroja.

—¿Acaso también tienes fiebre, Evans? —masculló—. No tengo ningún tatuaje —sentenció, bajándose aún más la manga e incorporándose en la cama para quedarse sentado.

—Crees que soy tonta, ¿no es así? —rebatió la muchacha, entrecerrando los ojos—. Está bien, guárdate tu tatuaje. Ya lo veré de todos modos cuando te duermas.

Severus no había pensado en eso, tarde o temprano quedaría dormido por la fiebre, por los remedios o por el cansancio y Lilian lograría ver la marca. Aferró su varita dentro de su túnica y conjuró un hechizo para ocultar el tatuaje en su brazo, aquello no duraría más de un día, pero era suficiente como para desilusionarla y tener que evitar darle explicaciones al respecto.

El día fue pasándose lentamente y con él a fiebre y también un poco los dolores. Lilian se quedó dormida mucho antes que Severus y apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos, por encima de la cama, cerca de las piernas de Severus. Éste le acarició el cabello y sonrió. No existía placer más agradable que el de tenerla cerca cuando más la necesitaba.

Pronto fue consciente de que sus pensamientos eran muy dolorosos para él, pues de un momento a otro debería comenzar a alejar a Lilian de él para protegerla de Voldemort y sus planes contra los muggles. Ya no le resultaba tan bueno que ella estuviera allí, podía estar siendo observada por cualquiera de sus compañeros y alguno podría advertirle al Señor Tenebroso de que él tenía buenas relaciones con una muchacha muggle.

Se sintió furioso por dentro, ¿cómo podía ser capaz de amar tanto a alguien y con tanta fuerza y al mismo tiempo tener que revertir todo ese amor en odio? No podría, sin dudas le sería completamente imposible odiarla. Su amor era sincero y bueno, no tendría valor para convertirlo en algo malo.

 _«No podrás soportarlo.»_ Las palabras de su madre cobraban sentido ahora. Eran ciertas, no podría soportar hacerle daño ni dejar que otros se lo hicieran. Su amor lo delataría al igual que el de ella por él; si Voldemort volvía a dominarles los pensamientos descubría que amaba a Lilian y seguramente le daría un escarmiento peor que el que le había dado a Abraxas sometiendo a Lucius a un simple duelo. El Lord seguramente la mataría frente a él para demostrarle que un mortífago que le ha jurado lealtad jamás puede fijar sus ojos en una _sangre impura_.

Sacudió su cabeza como intentando aclarar sus ideas, tenía que alejar a Lilian de él y hacer que dejara de quererlo al menos hasta que él tuviera valor para huir con ella y salvarse de la ira del Señor Tenebroso. Tendría que existir alguna forma de evadirlo, de salvarla, de salvarse.

Mientras lo descubría, tendría que ser cuidadoso y también aprender muchas cosas, pues suponía acertadamente que nadie jamás había podido escapar de Lord Voldemort antes. Su juramento era hasta la muerte y, si debía morir, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por Lilian.  
Se tocó el bolsillo de su túnica y recordó que tenía aún el sobre que le había dado Abraxas. Lo tomó sin hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a la pelirroja y leyó claramente en el frente su nombre en la pulcra letra de su madre. Lo abrió y leyó su contenido:

 _«Severus, hijo querido:_  
 _Las tristes circunstancias no me han permitido despedirme de ti como quería, pero le he pedido a Abraxas que te entregara mi carta en cuanto tuviera oportunidad._

 _Si estás leyendo esto, imagino que ya has sido iniciado. Sabes lo mucho que me ha dolido tu decisión, pero así como me duele, también la respeto, aunque pase el resto de mis días sufriendo por tu sacrificio._

 _¡Te quiero, hijo! Es lo más sincero que he sentido en toda mi vida. Tu padre y yo nos iremos lejos y no volveremos para que el Lord jamás cumpla su promesa de hacernos daño. Viviremos huyendo, escondiéndonos en las sombras, pero jamás volveremos._

 _Sé fuerte, Severus. Mi corazón sabe cuánto estás sacrificando por nosotros y también por esa joven a quien tanto amas. ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!_

 _¡Voy a extrañarte demasiado, hijo! Ojalá recuerdes todo lo bueno que te he enseñado y lo guardes en tu noble corazón. ¡Hasta siempre, Severus!_

_Tu madre, Eileen._

 _P.D.: Te dejo la llave de mi bóveda en Gringotts, he dado órdenes precisas de que todo lo que poseo pase a tus manos. Considéralo mi legado para tus necesidades y estudios.»_

Cerró la hoja de pergamino con lentitud y abrió nuevamente el sobre, dentro estaba la llave que ella le nombraba. Era gruesa, dorada y con una forma particularmente labrada. Era lo último que guardaría de su madre, la aferró con fuerza contra su pecho y cerró sus ojos. Hubiera deseado abrazar a su madre una vez más, la última vez quien lo había hecho, se sentía ya muy lejana.

Guardó la carta y la llave dentro del sobre y las escondió, nuevamente, dentro del bolsillo de su túnica. El sueño comenzó a vencerlo a él también y, poco a poco, fue cayendo en un descanso profundo.

 **7:45 – 8 de Enero.**

Lilian despertó y sintió como todo su cuerpo se quejaba por haber dormido en tan mala posición. Se había despertado durante la noche cada una hora para darle a Severus su remedio y aplicarle los paños fríos.

Volvió a sentir curiosidad por el tatuaje que él tenía bajo la manga de su túnica, está vez fue más cautelosa que antes y con cuidado volvió a insistir en verlo. Para su sorpresa, éste ya no estaba. Pensó por un momento que había tenido una visión errada del mismo y que Severus tenía razón al decirle que se equivocaba, pero de todas formas, ella juraba que había logrado ver algo ahí.

Torció la boca en un gesto de duda y bajó la manga nuevamente, tamborileó sus dedos en la cama y decidió que ya encontraría una explicación lógica a todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Severus. Miró el gran reloj apostado en la pared de la enfermería y notó que ya marcaban las ocho y veinticinco; sacudió muy despacio el brazo de su novio y lo despertó.

—¿Cómo te sientes, amor? —indagó apenas él abrió un poco los ojos.

—Bastante bien —reconoció—. No debiste quedarte toda la noche aquí, Lilian. No has descansado nada.

—No te preocupes por eso, Sev —le dijo con una cálida sonrisa—. No hubiera cambiado toda una noche preocupada en mi cama por la noche que he pasado a tu lado, asegurándome que estás bien.

Él sonrió y se ruborizó levemente. Apenas levantó nuevamente la mirada, sus ojos impactaron de lleno en la cara de Astor Avery. Éste, lo miraba seriamente desde su cama, como advirtiéndole que estar con una muggle no era apropiado para él. Eso le recordó que el día anterior no había sido ni un sueño ni una pesadilla, sino una amarga realidad. Volvió a ponerse serio y bajó la mirada, Lilian se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa, nos vemos en el gran salón para el desayuno, ¿te parece? —Severus asintió para no desilusionarla.

Apenas la pelirroja cruzó la puerta de la enfermería, él se levantó de la cama para irse también.

—Recuerda el juramento, Severus —evocó Avery, sentándose en su cama. El moreno siguió caminando sin mirarlo y salió de allí a toda prisa en la dirección contraria a la de Lilian para bajar a las mazmorras.

Se dio un baño rápido y también se cambió de ropa. Miró su brazo izquierdo y notó que el hechizo había desaparecido, haciendo que la marca volviera a aparecer. La cubrió con la manga de su camisa y por encima de esta con la manga de su túnica. Ascendió los escalones que lo llevarían hacia la superficie y desde allí iría al gran salón.

Caminaba a largos trancos cuando, de pronto, de uno de los pasillos, apareció la figura alta y bien conformada de Albus Dumbledore.

—Severus, ¿te encuentras bien hoy? —el muchacho asintió y agradeció la preocupación del profesor—. Me alegra saber eso. Tengo que decirte algo que puede ser de tu interés si sabes apreciarlo.

—Dígame, profesor.

—Sigues teniendo problemas con la oclumancia, ¿no es así? —Snape afirmó a regañadientes—. Será mejor, entonces, si recibes la ayuda correcta. Quiero que trabajes en eso con el joven Quirinus Quirell.

—¿El Ravenclaw? —Se sorprendió Severus.

—El mismo. Él es el único en quien más confío para que te enseñe a dominar a la perfección los hechizos no verbales y algunas de las artes oscuras —explicó Albus—. Él posee un gran dominio de ambas por su notoria inteligencia y rapidez de aprendizaje, estoy seguro que sabrá transmitir bien su enseñanza.

—Pero, profesor, yo no puedo confiar...

—Sí puedes, Severus —lo interrumpió Albus—. Confía en Quirell para aprender lo que necesitas. Te hará falta —le aconsejó, mirándolo a los ojos. Severus bajó la cabeza y aceptó la recomendación—. Me alegro que seas condescendiente con este viejo, muchacho. Ya he hablado con él, te espera de un momento a otro. —Dumbledore le palmeó un hombro y lo saludó amablemente antes de irse. Snape suspiró levemente y continuó así su camino hacia el gran salón.

El día apenas comenzaba y ya tenía una tarea pendiente. Pero Albus tenía razón, él debía aprender oclumancia, saber qué escondían las artes oscuras y manejar los hechizos no verbales. Todo eso quizás le sirviera de algo si quería ayudar a Lilian, porque ahora que ya su madre no estaba, la pelirroja era la única persona por la que él sacrificaría lo que fuera necesario, incluso su propio amor.

 _ **NOX.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo N°12: «Flores silvestres» - Quirinus Quirell -

 **¡Lumos!**  
 **11:15 – 8 de Enero de 1976.**

Llevaba gran parte de la mañana cumpliendo con sus tareas, acompañado en todo momento de sus compañeros de Slytherin, Severus apenas si pudo cruzarse un momento con Lilian durante el desayuno y en la biblioteca.

El mediar el día, Lily decidió acercarse a él para preguntarle cómo estaba, él la tranquilizó asegurándole que su estado gripal había mejorado notablemente, pero fue tan escueto y frío aquel encuentro que la pelirroja sintió un vacío intenso al separarse de él.

—Está raro, ¿verdad? —comentó a su espalda el joven Remus. Lilian se sobresaltó y se giró para mirarlo.

—Sí, lo está —confirmó—. Vamos a la sala común.

—He querido agradecerle a él y a ti por haber preparado la poción, bueno, esa que tú ya sabes... —musitó Lupin, sonrojándose.

—A mí no tienes que agradecerme, Remus, yo sólo colaboré con Severus, él es quien pasó días sin dormir para prepararla —comentó la joven.

—De todas maneras, gracias, Lily, por guardar el secreto —insistió el muchacho.

—Está bien, pero me gustaría que el agradecimiento se lo dieras a él.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el jovencito—. Entonces... ¿ustedes dos son novios? —Lilian detuvo su paso en seco y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, luego sonrió levemente y asintió—. Bueno, no es muy cálido, ¿no es así?

—Lo es, pero, últimamente, no sé qué le está sucediendo —observó la pelirroja antes de emprender nuevamente su caminata—. Sospecho que tiene algo que ver con su madre, lo noto triste, distante, como... no sé explicarlo, como si quisiera alejarse de mí.

—¿Crees que su madre se lo haya pedido?

—No, él me ha hablado muchas veces de ella y sé que me apreciaba —aseguró la joven—, pero no dejo de pensar que algo malo sucede y no consigo hacer que me lo cuente.

—Quizás no sea nada, tal vez sólo está presionado por los exámenes —arriesgó Lupin.

—Remus —vaciló ella—, puedes decirme muchas cosas de Severus, pero, ¿que tenga preocupación por un examen? Durante el verano se ha preparado mucho más que tú y yo juntos, créeme.

—Entonces, tal vez sólo sea un chico raro —bromeó el castaño. Lilian rio y sacudió la cabeza. Ambos continuaron rumbo a su sala común, conversando de otros temas y olvidando por un momento a Severus y su extraño comportamiento.

Pasadas las dos de la tarde, Severus sintió cierto alivio de no tener que asistir a la clase del profesor Binns, pues tenía planes de ir a la biblioteca y esa hora libre le daba una buena oportunidad de hacerlo.  
Caminó con paso apretado por el largo pasillo que conducía a esta y en uno de los recodos previos a la llegada de la puerta de entrada a la misma, logró ver a través de una de las ventanas la delgada y temblorosa figura de Quirinus Quirell.

El muchacho se hallaba de cuclillas en medio del patio, observando lo que parecía una muy rara clase de flor silvestre. Severus desistió de entrar a la biblioteca y se dirigió muy a pesar suyo hacia donde se encontraba Quirell. Había decidido seguir la recomendación de Dumbledore y aunque todavía pensaba que no era bueno confiar en él, sentía que no tenía muchas alternativas por las cuales volcarse.

—Quirell —lo llamó apenas estuvo junto a él. El muchacho se sobresaltó de manera exagerada y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa.

—S-Snape —tartamudeó como era su costumbre al reconocerlo—. D-Dumbledore m-me di-dijo que ve-vendrías a ver-verme —le comentó, incorporándose con un racimo de florcitas muy pequeñas y blancas.

—¿Te gustan las valerianas? —inquirió Severus con una ceja levantada y señalando con su cara las flores que sostenía Quirinus.

—E-En realidad, m-me gustan to-todas las flo-flores silvestres —manifestó el joven, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Las colecciono.

—Si te interesa, hay acónito y ortigas cerca del bosque prohibido —señaló el moreno con un largo dedo índice.

—¿Acónito? —resaltó Quirell con una emocionada expresión—nu-nunca encontré acónito en este lugar. ¡Gracias Snape!

Ambos muchachos se sintieron identificados de inmediato. Los dos compartían un muy amplio interés por las mismas materias y sabían apreciar algo tan esencial como las flores silvestres, éstas eran imprescindibles para realizar muchas pociones, pero era a Quirell a quien le atraían más como un pasatiempo que como ingredientes.

Luego de haber suavizado las tensiones de ese primer encuentro, ambos se encaminaron dentro del castillo en busca de un salón vacío para poder hablar con calma acerca de lo que Severus necesitara saber.

Pasaron más de una hora hablando; Quirinus era un muchacho bastante ingenuo, pero no por eso menos inteligente. Severus lo notó de inmediato y, por lo tanto, comprendió que podía confiar en él. El tema que más les concernía era le aprendizaje de oclumancia, Quirell había llegado a dominar aquella materia como casi ningún otro alumno de su edad. Snape no lo dudó y decidió hacer lo que fuera necesario para aprenderla también.

—Es difícil —le advirtió Quirell—, pero no imposible. Sólo tienes que concentrarte y liberarte de todas tus debilidades y pensamientos secretos —le aconsejó—. Tu voluntad de-debe ser fu-fuerte.

—Entiendo.

—En es-especial tus debilidades... —dejó entrever el muchacho.

—Sí, entendí, Quirell —rumió Snape.

—Pu-Pues a mi m-me parece que no —observó el muchacho—en este mo-momento si quiero puede leerte la mente y nada lo impedirá —murmuró—. Intenta hacer que todos tus pen-pensamientos se vuelquen hacia cosas sin importancia, si lo que más te debilita te vence, no po-podrás ocultar ninguno de tus pensamientos de quien quiera saberlos.

Severus cayó en la cuenta de que lo que más lo debilitaba era Lilian. Ella era su total y absoluta debilidad, podía pensar en cualquier otra cosa cuando ella no estaba, pero nunca podía quitársela completamente de la mente. Ella dominaba su voluntad y también sus pensamientos.

—¿Ves? A eso me refería —añadió el muchacho con cierto temblequeo en su mandíbula—, estás pensando en esa chica de gry-gryffindor y... por lo que noto, te gusta mu-mucho.

—¿Estás invadiéndome, Quirell? —gruñó Severus con gesto altanero.

—No es muy difícil, Snape, estás m-muy vulnerable —le aseguró el muchacho de ojos tan claros como su débil cabello rubio.

Una vez más comprendió que era importante alejar a Lilian de él para poder conseguir aprender oclumancia y todo lo necesario para ser un mago fuerte para cuando tuviera que defenderse de Voldemort. Su corazón comenzó a sentir esa fastidiosa sensación de debatirse entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería; y en definitiva, Lily era lo que él más quería.

La hora de Binns había culminado, ya debía estar en la clase de Runas Antiguas y Quirell en la de Botánica, su predilecta. Ambos se separaron y acordaron reencontrarse todos los días durante una hora para que Quirinus le enseñara lo que sabía de magia oscura y a dominar por completo la oclumancia.

 **07:00 – 9 de Enero.**

Era su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Se levantó temprano, se vistió con prisa e ingresó a su sala común. Preparó su varita y un par de libros que había extraído de la biblioteca el día anterior. Iría a reunirse con Quirell un rato antes del desayuno para hablar de algunos hechizos de magia oscura que no lograba dominar. Estaba seguro que podía pedirle al joven que lo, pues éste tenía una habilidad llamativa para aprenderlos.

Salió con paso ligero de las mazmorras y comenzó a ascender por las escaleras hacía la superficie. Al llegar a la planta alta, se chocó imprevistamente con alguien que, al parecer, tenía claras intenciones de bajar.

—¿Lily? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —se sorprendió—. ¿Ibas a las mazmorras?

—Así es, quería saludarte —asintió la muchacha, rodeándolo con sus brazos del cuello y posando sus cálidos labios sobre los de él—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Gracias! —dijo él, sobrecogido.

—Te traje algo —comentó la pelirroja, sacando del interior de su túnica una cajita cuadrada de mediano espesor.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Ábrelo!

Snape tomó el paquete con una mano temblorosa y le quitó la tapa, dentro del mismo se encontraba una fotografía de ambos juntos y, debajo de esta, un pastel en miniatura espolvoreado con azúcar.

—Por si te lo preguntas: sí, lo hice yo, le pedí a los elfos su ayuda, pero como sé que es tu preferido, quería prepararlo yo misma —comentó la muchacha, sonrojándose levemente.

—¡Gracias Lily! Lo comeré en el desayuno. —Severus sentía crecer su corazón dentro de su pecho, la sensación agradable de tener a Lilian tan cerca de él, era maravillosa. Su sonrisa, su mirada sincera, su inocente actitud, su regalo, todo había calado en él una nueva veta de amor.

—Acompáñame —le pidió ella, tomándolo de la mano para no darle tiempo a negarse.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A desayunar juntos.

Caminaron subiendo escaleras con mucho sigilo, Severus advirtió que se dirigían a la Sala de Menesteres y que era seguro que Lilian tendría preparada allí otra sorpresa para él y no se equivocó. Apenas entraron, la pelirroja se mostró bastante ansiosa, sonreía con algo de nerviosismo y parecía brillar incluso cuando lo miraba.

—Quiero mostrarte algo. —Severus la miró con interés y luego le pidió que continuara—. Sé que dijimos que íbamos a practicar esto juntos, pero como últimamente has estado algo... disperso, he seguido viniendo aquí a practicarlo por mi cuenta...

—¿Te refieres al patronus? —indagó Snape con cierto asombro.

—Así es y... creo que lo he conseguido, Sev —le contó con gran excitación—, ¡ya tengo un patronus!

—¿En serio? ¡Quiero verlo! —sonrió Severus, olvidando por completo su encuentro con Quirell y lo que debía hacer con él.

Lilian aspiró profundo un poco de aire, le volvió a sonreír y exclamó: _«Expeto Patronum.»_

De la punta de su varita comenzó a escabullirse una luz muy tenue y viscosa en forma de humo que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de una hermosa cervatilla. La luz cada vez cobraba más fuerza y la cervatilla se volvía más clara y poderosa a medida que correteaba por toda la Sala de Menesteres con gran brío.

—¡Es... es Almendra! —observó Snape, admirado.

—Sí —corroboró ella—, después de todo, no fue tan difícil pensar en algo que me hiciera feliz —comentó, mirándolo con ternura—. Sólo tuve que recordar el día que la encontramos en el bosque y cómo te acercaste a ella. Es me hizo sentir muy feliz.

—Lily, tú también estabas allí —se sonrojó él.

—Pero eres tú, Severus, tú y ella quienes le dieron a mi mente un recuerdo muy feliz —admitió en un dulce susurro la pelirroja.

Snape levantó su mirada y la clavó en los verdes ojos de su Lilian. Ella era sincera y sus palabras calaban demasiado hondo en sus oídos como para ignorarlas. De dos largas zancadas, llegó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla con toda la ternura que tenía contenida entre su corazón y sus labios.

A su alrededor, la cervatilla seguía corriendo, rodeándolos con su luz transparente y viscosa, manteniéndolos unidos como una promesa irrompible.

Momentos más tarde, salieron rumbo al gran comedor tomados de la mano, ya no había tiempo de encontrarse con Quirell, pero hallaría otra ocasión para hacerlo. En ese momento, no podía quitarse de la mente el momento más dulce que acababa de sucederle; para Severus, ese podría ser uno de los recuerdos más felices para generar él también su propio patronus.

—Espero que pronto consigas hacer el tuyo —manifestó Lilian como afirmando ese pensamiento.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conseguiré —susurró él, volviendo a besarla antes de llegar al recodo de un pasillo que los separaría.

—Espera —lo retuvo ella antes de que él se marchara—, no has probado mi pastelito. —Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, se lo puso en la boca, obligándolo a morderlo. Pronto Severus tenía la punta de su nariz y toda su boca empapada en azúcar, se veía tan gracioso como tierno; Lilian sonrió encantada por esa imagen y lo volvió a besar para quedar ella también impregnada por el blancuzco ingrediente.

Ambos rieron al mirarse. Se separaron dándose vuelta cada dos pasos para verse, se reencontrarían en el gran comedor, pero era mejor hacerlo por separado para evitarse todo tipo de inconvenientes, especialmente los que pudieran provocarles los merodeadores.

Febrero, marzo y abril, pasaron bastante más pronto de lo que todos pensaban, los exámenes se avenían con la impiadosa fuerza de una tormenta sobre todos los alumnos de quinto año. No había mucho tiempo para otras tareas y los nervios iban en aumento, particularmente para alumnos como Pettigrew que no conseguía tener la seguridad de que aprobaría alguna de las matrículas.

Para Severus, esos tres meses se volvieron bastante productivos respecto a su aprendizaje de las artes oscuras y de la oclumancia. A esta última ya la dominaba con grandes elogios por parte de Quirell y, respecto a la magia oscura, comenzó a notar que le interesaban demasiado.

De hecho, se obsesionó tanto con ella que superó ampliamente los conocimientos del propio Quirinus, incluso, comenzó a experimentar sus propios hechizos como el «Sectusempra», un peligroso hechizo que él mismo había ido perfeccionando y que al ser pronunciado provocaba profundas heridas en su atacante, llevándolo a la muerte si no era asistido de inmediato.

Por suerte, nunca había probado el hechizo en ningún humano, pero tenía la certeza de que le sería muy útil en alguna que otra misión que le fuera encomendada por Lord Voldemort. Lilian volvió a notarlo lejos de ella, en especial cuando se enfrascaba en la biblioteca a leer extraños tomos de la Sección Prohibida o reuniéndose con Quirell en los salones vacíos del tercer piso.

Severus ya no era el mismo y ella fue la primera en notarlo, su cambio fue contundente, en apenas esos tres meses, su interés por las artes oscuras parecían tener más importancia que ella o el resto de las materias de hechicería.

Y fue así como comenzó a seguirlo a escondidas y a notar cómo se encontraba en misteriosas reuniones con otros slytherins, cómo su actitud se volvía cada vez más arrogante y su aspecto comenzaba a verse cada día más deplorable.

 **NOX.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo N°13: «Lluvia» - La sangre sucia -

 **¡Lumos!**  
 **11:13 – 30 de Mayo.**

El sol entraba a raudales en el gran salón. Las pequeñas mesas que hace apenas unos quince minutos atrás habían servido para separar a los alumnos de quinto mientras tomaban sus exámenes de las Matrículas de Honor en Brujería ya no estaban allí, en su lugar habían aparecido nuevamente las cuatro mesas de las cuatro casas.

Lilian Evans entró furiosa a éste que se hallaba vacío, puesto que la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba disfrutando del sol. Apenas unos diez minutos después, apareció detrás de ella Severus con sus cabellos negros y lacios, que caían sobre su rostro ocultándolo y haciéndolo ver algo misterioso. Tenía el rostro pálido, pero en ese momento, unas leves manchas rosadas se habían adueñado de sus lánguidas mejillas.

Llevaba una mochila oscura, deshilachada y llena de libros; su túnica estaba sucia y salpicada con sangre de James Potter, era evidente que después de que ella se fue ofuscada por verlos pelear, ellos habían seguido discutiendo hasta terminar lastimándose más allá de los hechizos.

Lilian estaba harta de sus peleas, estaba cansada de ver como James y Sirius se jactaban de ser los mejores y humillaban a Severus, pero esa tarde no esperaba que por salir a defenderlo iba a recibir una ofensa de él a cambio.

No lo miró. Estaba claro que se sentía dolida por las palabras que él había dicho momentos atrás: _«No necesito la ayuda de una sangre impura.»_ ¿Desde cuándo él la llamaba así?

Y, ahora, ¿qué hacía allí parado detrás de ella? ¿Pretendía disculparse?

«¡Estúpidos! ¡Todos los hombres son igual de estúpidos!» Murmuraba ella, dándole la espalda.

Él se acercó para tratar de hablarle con tranquilidad, sabía que había cometido el peor error imaginado, pero así como momentos atrás había tenido el valor de decirlas, ahora no encontraba la valentía necesaria para disculparse. Apenas abrió la boca para decir algo, Lilian imprevistamente se dio vuelta sin mirarlo y salió del gran salón rumbo a su sala común.

Severus apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza negativamente, tenía dieciséis años y no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer cuando se enojaba y mucho menos sabía cómo demonios se hacía para enfrentarlas y pedirles perdón. Salió detrás de ella casi corriendo y la alcanzó a mitad de camino cerca del retrato de una bruja de aspecto bobalicón que estaba retratada en un paisaje rústico. La tomó de un brazo y la apoyó contra una pared que había detrás, con una inesperada y excitante violencia.

—¡Espera! —le dijo. La miró con dificultad a los ojos, se ruborizó al notar que ella no apartó la mirada sino que la sostuvo con decisión. Estaba enojada, pero lo iba a escuchar—. ¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Ya lo sé! Pero yo... yo no soy yo cuando esos dos idiotas me atacan. No puedo contener mi rabia, mi ira... ellos son tan arrogantes, tan engreídos, se creen los mejores...Y ese Potter... Detesto a Potter, la forma en que te mira, la manera en la que se te insinúa juro que... que...

Severus bajó la mirada hasta sus pies, aún sostenía a Lilian contra la pared con una de sus manos sin darse cuenta. Su otra mano sostenía su mochila en su hombro izquierdo y sus pies parecían seguir siendo más interesantes que el rostro de Lilian.

No era así, pero, ¿cómo hacía para enfrentarla sabiendo lo enojada que estaba ella? Él no quería enojarla, mucho menos lastimarla. Él la amaba, ella era todos los motivos que él tenía para estar vivo, era su mejor secreto y, sin ella, ¿cuál era el sentido de existir?

Ella tomó su mentón con decisión, levantó su rostro hasta que volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Amo tus celos... —le susurró ella y sin agregar más palabras comenzó a besarlo, Snape dejó caer su mochila por la sorpresa, ésta hizo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo. Sus manos rodearon torpemente la cintura de la chica y trató de besarla lo mejor que pudo. Pero para cuando sus labios se empezaron a acostumbrar al sabor de los de Lilian, sintió un empujón hacia atrás—. Necesito que hablemos. Te veo a la tarde en la biblioteca —le dijo, marchándose y dejándolo tan perplejo que no consiguió reaccionar hasta que ella ya se había desaparecido.

Cinco minutos después, Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, pasaron por su lado; James le dedicó una mirada burlona y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Por la tarde volvió a reunirse en la biblioteca con Lilian y hablaron de lo que había sucedido por la mañana luego de las Matrículas de Honor en Brujería, Severus comenzó a disculparse y ella le dijo que no quería sus disculpas sino que cambiara de amistades.

—¿Qué? Lilian no puedo dejar a mis amigos porque a ti no te gusten —replicó.

—No son tus amigos, Severus. Ellos no son buenas personas. Y es cierto, no me gustan, pero tú no te mereces manchar tu reputación por gente así. Eres excelente en tus estudios, llegarás a ser un gran mago algún día, pero con ellos...

—No puedo...

—Sí puedes, no quieres que es diferente —refutó la chica—. No voy a negarte que lo de esta mañana me molestó, y también me dolió... —una lluvia tibia comenzó a caer—, pero sé que es por las influencias que recibes de esos que llamas «amigos». Nosotros dos sí somos amigos y tu prometiste que lo seríamos siempre...—la lluvia golpeaba en las ventanas cada vez más fuerte—. ¿Cómo quieres que te crea si estás con personas que te hacen parecer algo que no eres?

—No puedo... —repitió él sin aliento.

—Entonces nuestra amistad se termina aquí, Severus. Nuestra amistad o todo aquello que pudo ser... —se detuvo sin poder pronunciar más de lo que iba a decirle. Lily debió tener mucha fuerza en ese entonces para contener sus lágrimas frente a él. La lluvia pasó a ser una tormenta fuerte y tempestuosa—. Yo elegí mi camino y tú el tuyo. Eres...importante para mí, pero... no puedo estar contigo. No así.

Severus no dijo ni agregó palabra ni comentario alguno. Lilian se sintió dolida por aquella actitud y se levantó para irse de la biblioteca. Él no la retuvo, aunque hubiera querido hacerlo un millón de veces, simplemente la dejó ir. Y a pesar de que ella pensara que a Severus ya no le importaba, a él se le paró el corazón en el mismo instante en que Lilian cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca.

 **Mediodía del 12 de Junio de 1978**

Severus tiene dieciocho años. Era el último día de clases en Hogwarts y también el último día para los estudiantes de séptimo año. Todas las casas festejaban que ese día tendrían entre sus manos, el título que les permitiría proclamarse brujas y magos oficiales.

Ese día no había rivalidades, sólo orgullo y festejo.  
Lilian Evans festejaba junto a sus amigos de Gryffindor, entre ellos James Potter, quien desde que Lilian ya no frecuentaba tanto a Severus, había mostrado una gran madurez y la había convencido de ser su novia. Desde un rincón, Severus, con el rostro pálido y el cabello negro cayéndole como cortinas sobre el rostro, la observaba mientras ella reía a escasos metros de él.

Él también estaba acompañado por sus amigos, pero no ponía atención ni por un instante a lo que ellos decían, todo su ser estaba concentrado en una sola persona: _Ella._

En ese momento, todos empezaban a entrar en el gran salón para la ceremonia en la que se entregarían los ansiados diplomas. Una de las últimas en entrar era precisamente Lilian.

 _«¡Mírame, por Merlín!»,_ rogaba silenciosamente él, como si tan sólo el deseo pudiera hacerle el milagro.

Ella iba muy concentrada hablando con su amiga Alice O'Brien, cuando ésta le hizo señas de que mirar hacia atrás. La hermosa pelirroja se giró haciendo ondear su encendido cabello y vio apoyado en una columna a Severus observándola, él se enderezó velozmente cuando ella lo miró, y contuvo la respiración con la esperanza de que quizás así se notaran menos sus nervios.

En ese tiempo, ya llevaban dos años sin ser amigos ni novios, sin dirigirse la palabra ni para un «Hola», pero ese día Lilian lo miró como si no recordara su pleito, como si todo enojo hubiera sido borrado de su memoria y su corazón. Le pidió a Alice que la esperara en el gran salón y caminó hasta Severus.

—¡Ho-hola! —lo saludó entre cortadamente.

—¡Hola! —susurró apenas él mirándola como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

—¡Felicitaciones! Nos hemos recibido al fin —comentó ella tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, a esos ojos de carbón encendido que la hacían temblar.

—Lilian... ¿podemos hablar afuera? —Ella asintió.

Salieron; una llovizna ínfima comenzaba a mojar los patios del colegio. El lago parecía un espejo rompiéndose una y otra vez con cada gota que caía sobre él.  
Caminaron sin mirarse hasta perderse. Y de pronto estaban frente a frente, ese sería el día que ya no volverían ni a verse ni a hablarse nunca más.

Los ojos atizonados de Severus se mezclaron con la lluvia, por su rostro caían gruesas gotas de lo que parecía que se iba a convertir en una tormenta cálida de principios de verano.

Lilian también estaba mojándose, pero no le importaba. Era la segunda vez que estaba tan cerca del rostro de Severus y ella sabía el peligro que eso significaba.

—Quiero volver a verte —murmuró él en un fallido intento de convencerla.

—No podemos... —replicó ella sin dejar de perderse en los ojos de él —. Ya no —emitió la joven, bajando la cabeza y recordando que ahora era la reciente novia de James Potter, Severus no pudo contenerse y, en un arrebato de desesperación, la besó.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acarició sus labios con los de él, luego inundó su boca con un beso asesino, la invadió como un veneno hecho de pasión y dolor. Por un instante, creyó que ella lo apartaría y le pediría explicaciones o lo golpearía, pero nada de eso sucedió. Ella correspondió a aquel beso y se lo bebió como si fuera agua en el desierto; como si deseara envenenarse de Severus y corromper su sangre y su aliento.

La lluvia ajustó las túnicas a sus cuerpos y ambos se acoplaron a sus formas. Las manos de Severus sostenían el rostro de Lily y sus labios moldeaban la despedida más dulce y más amarga de todas.

Unos minutos después, ambos volvieron a respirar el aire que les faltaba, sus miradas volvieron a chocar como un colapso en el universo y ya no hubo nada más que agregar. Lilian se abrazó a Severus tan fuerte como le fue posible; él hubiera dado su vida porque no separasen jamás, pero fue inevitable. La muchacha le acarició el rostro, le sonrió con ternura y luego arrancó su cuerpo de él.

—Lilian... aunque ya no seamos amigos... siempre te protegeré —prometió él con un cándido fervor.

Ella le sonrió levemente y se dio vuelta para que no la viera llorar. La lluvia se hizo más inmensa y el dolor de perderla también.

 **NOX.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo N°14: «Los mortífagos y La orden del Fénix» - La habitación -

 **¡Lumos!**  
 **Principios de 1979**

Lilian, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter ingresaron a la Orden del Fénix incentivados por Albus Dumbledore. A excepción de Peter que siempre fue el menos destacado del grupo, los demás eran muy apreciados dentro de la Orden por sus grandes dotes en hechicería y habilidades mágicas. Por eso se convirtieron en los más respetados y valientes aurores del Ministerio de Magia.

James y Lilian se habían casado. Se los veía felices y muy unidos, en especial en las batallas que libraban junto a sus compañeros de la Orden. Para ese entonces ya llevaban dos grandes enfrentamientos contra Lord Voldemort y sus implacables mortífagos. Habían tenido muchas bajas de ambos bandos pero, aun así, nada los enervaba lo suficiente para rendirse.

 **21:20 – 25 de Junio de 1979**

Esa noche era la tercera vez que Lilian y James se enfrentaban a Lord Voldemort desde que estaban en la Orden del Fénix. Sin saberlo, esa noche marcaría para ellos una profecía que los destinaría a un final cruel e inesperado, donde la traición y el dolor no cesarían durante años.

Pero antes de que esa profecía fuera revelada, ellos iniciaron junto a sus compañeros uno de los encuentros más impiadosos contra el Señor Oscuro y sus insidiosos seguidores.

Las bajas de ambos bandos eran bastante parejas, los destellos de luz verde y roja propasaban todos los límites de la infinidad. Tal era la mezcla entre mortios y aurores que apenas si se distinguían unos de otros.

Bellatrix Lestange se apareció imprevistamente detrás de la joven Lilian Evans, quien luchaba furiosamente contra dos mortífagos a quienes venció con honores. Al girarse, se cruzó con la morena quien sonreía socarronamente al darse cuenta que había puesto a la pelirroja en desventaja pues estaba a sólo un _avada_ de caer muerta a sus pies.

Lilian respiró tan lento que, mientras sus pulmones su llenaban del frío aire de la noche y Bellatrix pronunciaba el maleficio, una espesa nube de humo negro la envolvió y la hizo enceguecerse por un instante. Estaba desapareciéndose, pero no era ella quien lo hacía posible, sino alguien más.

Cuando sus pies se apoyaron nuevamente en suelo firme, logró notar que estaba siendo sostenida de la cintura por unas manos de dedos alargados y blanquecinos. Al levantar su mirada, chocó sus verdes ojos contra una reluciente máscara de metal dorada que estaba enmarcada en la capucha de una túnica negra. Nada podía saberse de la identidad de aquel motífago. Ni su rostro, ni su cabello lo delataban, podía ser cualquiera y, sin embargo, ella presintió que conocía aquellas manos y que detrás de aquella máscara se hallaba alguien conocido.

Intentó infructuosamente quitarle la máscara, el mortífago se negó al principio, pues estaban en una calle que desembocaba en un callejón y podía aparecer alguien en cualquier instante.

—No me moveré de aquí hasta que no te reveles —musitó la joven con tono firme. El mortio la había tomado de la mano e intentaba sacarla de allí pero, en efecto, ella se negaba a moverse. Él se giró y con lentitud llevó una de sus manos hacia la máscara, se la quitó y dejó al descubierto su rostro—. ¡Severus...!

Lilian sintió como sus piernas se aflojaban por el asombro de verlo. Su corazón latía más que nunca en muchos años y su mente se volvía una gelatina de pensamientos de los cuales no era consciente ni los controlaba.

—¡Sígueme, Evans! —le exigió, tomándole otra vez con firmeza su mano y llevándosela de allí.

—¿¡El Caldero Chorreante!? —gimió la pelirroja al notar hacia dónde se dirigían.

Severus pidió una habitación y subió hasta ella junto a Lilian, apenas la puerta estuvo cerrada, él se giró y la enfrentó.

—Entonces, ¿eres uno de ellos? —Él asintió—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que tengo quince años.

—¿Por qué? —Lilian no conseguía comprender cómo alguien tan valiente, inteligente y preparado como Severus había acabado en el bando contrario con el que ella luchaba.

Él aspiró un poco de aire, haciendo que las narinas se le abrieran y cerraran como dos pequeñas alas en su rostro. La miró una vez más, después de tanto tiempo, y dejó que su voz saliera de su garganta para contarle al fin por qué estaba haciendo todo ese sacrificio. Al cabo de algunos minutos, Lilian Evans lloraba como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su vida con aquel relato y se desplomó en el suelo de rodillas ante Severus.

—¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —le reprochó. Él se arrodilló a su lado, le tomó las manos y se las besó.

—No podía, Lilian —exhaló—. Alejarme de ti era imprescindible para protegerte. Debí hacerlo —justificó.

—Pero podías haber confiado en mi, como ahora —refutó la muchacha, haciendo que el dolor que sentía apresurara la salida de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Podía, pero si lo hacía, quizás ya estarías muerta —murmuró él, cerrando sus ojos.

Lilian tomó el rostro de Severus y ese dulce contacto de sus manos en su rostro lo obligó a abrir sus ojos y mirarla. Las verdes esferas de Lilian aún estaba vidriosas por las lágrimas y su cara estaba contraída en un gesto de dolor. No pudo soportarlo, lo último que deseaba ver era a la mujer que tanto amaba sufriendo por su culpa. La tomó él también de las mejillas y la besó con toda esa pasión que llevaba acumulando desde hacía tantos años.

Todavía se amaban, ese beso se los confirmó a ambos; Lilian no podía despegarse de los labios que tanto había soñado volver a besar desde que tenía quince años, por eso, cuando él la levantó del suelo, sin dejar de besarla y la empujó suavemente hacia atrás, nada hizo que se detuviera.

El destino de ambos, en ese momento, era una cama con dosel en medio de una habitación de madera, con una ventana que desembocaba a un conjunto de calles que convergían en Charing Cross. Allí, en ese lugar en el que alguna vez supieron dormirse como dos adolescentes viviendo una aventura, harían el amor por primera vez.

La túnica de Severus cayó al suelo siendo seguida por la de Lilian. Un motífago y una aurora mezclándose con afán como el agua y el aceite, fundiéndose y olvidándose de todas las diferencias que los deberían hacer enemigos. En ese instante, eran dos enamorados devolviéndose el amor que los años y el destino les habían arrebatado.

El peso de Severus cayó suavemente sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Lilian, ambos se tomaron de las manos y sus labios siguieron recordándose; poco a poco, él fue adentrándose en ella y haciéndola suya. Cada suspiro, gemido o exhalación que de ambos surgía, no hacía más que confirmar cuánto se habían necesitado. Durante cuarenta minutos fueron uno del otro con toda sinceridad y entrega, luego la calma devino en placer y silencio.

Se quedaron abrazados allí, en el silencio de la noche, ajenos a lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en la batalla que libraban los mortífagos y los aurores en alguna parte de Londres. Cerraron sus ojos y se dedicaron a consumirse mutuamente en cada respiración y en cada latido de sus cuerpos.

La mañana los sorprendió en la misma posición, se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, sus manos seguían aferradas unas a las otras y sus miradas se reencontraron con un brillo que llevaba tiempo intentando salir de sus miradas.

—Tendrás que volver... —le susurró él, apartándole del rostro un mechón de sus rojos cabellos.

—Lo sé —asintió ella, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—Es lo que más deseo... Pero no lo sé —susurró él—. Debo procurar que estés a salvo y verte sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—Te esperaré —le dijo ella, sonriendo y dándole un corto besos en los labios.

Ambos se levantaron y volvieron a vestirse. Severus le ayudó a ponerse la túnica y ella le alcanzó la máscara que yacía abandonada en un rincón de la habitación. Lo miró con tristeza y se abrazó a él como una niña temerosa.

—¡No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, Lilian! ¡Te lo prometo!

—No le temo a la muerte ni al dolor, Severus, sólo a no volver a verte —le confesó ella, alejándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Todo va a estar bien —le prometió y la aferró a su pecho, aspirando el dulce perfume que emanaban sus cabellos rojizos.

Volvieron al callejón en donde se habían aparecido la noche anterior, ambos se desaparecerían en direcciones distintas y justificarían su ausencia con alguna excusa lo bastante creíble como para que nadie pudiera jamás sospechar de aquel encuentro. Antes de que Lilian desapareciera, Severus le habló para atraer su atención.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, para que cuando lo vuelvas a ver sepas que estoy cerca de ti. —La pelirroja sonrió y esperó, apenas con un movimiento de su varita y unas palabras, Severus dio a conocer algo que maravilló a Lilian—. ¡Expecto Patronum! —De la punta de la varita, surgió una potente luz azulada que envolvió a la pelirroja y pronto se convirtió en una hermosa cervatilla igual a la que ella había dado forma años atrás.

—¡También te has inspirado en Almendra!

—No, Lily, sólo me he inspirado en ti... —La joven corrió hacia él y lo besó por última vez en toda su vida.

Luego de que se desaparecieron, jamás quiso la suerte y el destino que volvieran a encontrarse. Severus intentaba hallarla y sólo podía conformarse con alguna que otra imagen de ella a lo lejos. Nunca más sus cuerpos fueron suyos ni sus labios se tocaron como aquella vez. Quizás sólo les restaban los recuerdos y un deseo en la distancia de estar juntos para siempre.

 **NOX.**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO FINAL: «La profecía y la promesa» - El rojo amanecer -

 **¡Lumos!**

 **El 15 de Octubre de 1981** , Severus escuchó a Sybill Trelawney —una adivina que raramente acertaba sus presagios— decirle una profecía a Dumbledore, ésta resultó ser cierta y hablaba del destino del Señor Oscuro y de un niño que podría ser su oponente. Ese niño podría ser hijo de los Potter o de los Longbothom, según dedujo Albus, tiempo después. Aterrado por lo que pudiera sucederle a Lilian, Severus no lo pensó y corrió a contársela a Voldemort, con la promesa de que nunca le hiciera daño a ella. Y Voldemort la cumpliría si nada se interponía entre él y el niño de la profecía...

 **31 de Octubre**

La lluvia golpeaba las calles de Londres, una lluvia sin la vehemencia del viento acompañándola. Caía mojando las calles, las mismas por las que ahora transitaba un hombre de gran estatura, vestido con una túnica de grueso paño color azul oscuro con estrellas plateadas alrededor. Este hombre llegó a las puertas de una casa en las afueras de Cokeworth, ubicada en la calle La Hilandera, golpeó sordamente tres veces y esperó.

Apenas unos segundos después, otro hombre, bastante más joven, abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar.

Ese joven hombre era Severus Snape y lucía agotado a pesar de tener unos escasos veintiún años de edad, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos denotaban que no había dormido en varios días, su rostro cetrino se veía más pálido que nunca y sus ojos negros como el carbón, habían perdido todo brillo posible.

El otro hombre, quién había venido esa lluviosa noche, era Albus Dumbledore. Su rostro también mostraba cansancio, su torcida nariz sostenía con dificultad sus anteojos de media luna y sus plateados cabellos y barba, se veían esponjados por la lluvia.

—Severus... —habló Albus con dificultad.

—Dígame, Dumbledore, sé que no ha venido solamente a hacerme una visita a estas horas de la noche —terció el joven.

—Es cierto —confirmó Dumbledore con gravedad—. Esta noche... esta noche ha sucedido algo... —El joven lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y comprendió a medias lo que quería decir.

—¿Volvió a atacar? ¿El señor de las Tinieblas volvió a lastimar muggles? —le preguntó con apremio. Llevaba algún tiempo siendo espía de la Orden del Fénix y también mortífago del Señor Oscuro para tener sus actos bajo control.

—Sí y no —contestó con la voz más ronca Dumbledore—. Esta noche se han quitado vidas, Severus, vidas que se lamentarán... demasiado.

—¿A qué se re-refiere, Albus? ¿Quién o quienes han mu-muerto esta vez? —preguntó, balbuceando el joven empalideciendo un poco más, si eso fuera posible.

—Severus... yo sé que te prometí que la protegeríamos y...

—¿A qué se refiere? —lo interrumpió Snape con el corazón que le latía tan fuerte que le hacía doler la garganta—. ¿Quién ha muerto esta noche, Albus? ¡Dígame! —exigió al fin.

—Lilian... —susurró Dumbledore con voz ronca—. Lilian y James Potter —repitió luego más alto y más claro, mirando los ojos en negrecidos de Severus que comenzaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas.

—¡Por favor...! —rogó el joven con la voz rota—. ¡Se lo suplico, Albus! Miéntame, pero no me diga que ella... que ella... —El muchacho cayó al suelo de rodillas destrozado por la pena.

Levantó apenas su mirada y con un dejo de súplica miró a Dumbledore como esperando que le dijera que todo era una mentira, que era un engaño cruel; prefería incluso pensar que se despertaría de un momento a otro como si fuera una pesadilla y que se encontraría en su cama, cálida, durmiendo en una noche de lluvia y que Lilian seguiría allí en el Valle de Godric... _viva._

Pero Albus no desapareció, ni aquello era una pesadilla. Tampoco le dijo que era mentira ni había engaño en su mirada. La lluvia seguía cayendo lenta como un pesado manto de cristal, era real, tan real como que Lilian ya no estaba.

—NO —gritó ahogadamente. Su voz ya no salía de su boca, la angustia, el dolor, la desesperación habían invadido todo su cuerpo—. Prometí protegerla...

Llevó sus dos manos a su cara y se la cubrió para llorar, su llanto era sincero era insoportable, doloroso, profundo. Con tan sólo veintiún años, había perdido lo que más amaba y todo su mundo se había derrumbado como una débil pirámide de naipes. Y siguió llorando en compañía de Albus. Sólo él fue testigo de su dolor y su pérdida.

Lo acompañó al Valle de Godric para que pudiera ver una última vez a Lilian antes de que llegaran los Aurores y demás empleados del Ministerio. Entró a aquella habitación en donde ella yacía tendida sobre el suelo, en donde su cuerpo era una frágil pluma que él levantó y aferró contra su pecho para poder llorarla y llevarse con él un último resquicio de su calor, de su perfume, de su Lilian.

Al salir, Albus se quedó parado junto a la derruida casa a la espera de los Aurores, Severus se alejó de allí, caminando lentamente bajo el sol del amanecer por un caminito bordeado de piedras. El anciano no estaba seguro de lo que sus ojos veían, pero habría jurado por el mismísimo Merlín, que junto a Severus, la frágil figura de Lilian Evans iba a su lado tomándole la mano como un ángel volátil, y a su alrededor, correteaba una pequeña cervatilla que parecía tener en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza.

 _Quizás, la misma esperanza que alguna vez sintieron Severus y Lilian de estar juntos para siempre._

 **NOX.**

**_FINITE INCANTATEM_**


End file.
